A Simple Agreement
by gay.panic97
Summary: Emma Swan's life as a single mother is perfectly normal until she meets Regina Mills one night in a bar. When she is conned into being the mysterious woman's fake date for a family event, Emma must survive an extended weekend with the Mills. However, neither she or Regina expect for the lines between their platonic relationship to blur into reality. Swan Queen. AU. No magic.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan would like to think of herself as Wonder Woman in some respects. Not that she has any super powers-except for a damn near infallable lie detector-and she doesn't consider herself especially noble or valiant. Most of the time, she's just your average, everyday woman.

It's times like these, though, when she wonders if maybe somewhere out there, there is magic at work on her side. Because she's stretched out on her ten-year-old son's bed with him burrowed sweetly beside her, with one hand slipping through his sleek, brown hair gently. Her eyes are trained on the ceiling of his bedroom in their Boston loft as she tells him a bedtime story. It's the same one he has requested every single night since she first told it to him when he was two. A story that Emma can only assume she made up because she's certain no one ever told it to her before. Although she didn't think her feeble imagination capable of coming up with such a spectacular tale.

"And so the Evil Queen decided to cast a curse over all the realm," Emma recites as she plays with Henry's hair. Almost time for a trim, she notes in the back of her mind. "To exact her revenge, she swore she would take away Snow White's happiness just as she had taken hers away. So, she cast a dark curse given to her by Rumpelstiltskin that banished all the fairytale characters to A Land Without Magic where they would not remember their true identities and would live their lives with no happy endings."

"But," Henry interjects from his place by her side with a big grin, "it didn't work. Because the Savior came to town and defeated the Evil Queen by making her fall in love with her. True Love's kiss broke the curse, and all the happy endings were restored. And they all lived happily ever after."

"Hey, who's telling this story?" Emma says with a smile. "Are you ever going to ask for a different bedtime story, kid?"

"Nope," he answers as he fights off a yawn. "That's my favorite."

"It is a pretty good one." Standing up, Emma tucks him further into bed before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Night, kid. I love you."

"Night, Ma," he says back. "I love you, too. Be careful at work tonight."

"I will, Henry."

"Kick the bad guy's butt."

Emma smiles, shaking her head as she turns out the lamp and walks out of the bedroom. That kid is too perceptive for his own good. Emma isn't sure where he gets it from. She has intuition, but she can't cause her overactive mind to focus long enough to pick up on all the things Henry does. Especially not when she was his age. And his father certainly wasn't any Einstein.

Emma moves into the kitchen where she finds her next-door neighbor and long-time friend, August Booth leaned against the counter with a beer in hand and some reheated Chinese from the fridge.

"Thanks again for watching him, August," Emma says as she grabs her red, leather jacket from the closet and pulls it on. "I seriously appreciate it."

"No problem," August replies with a smile that makes his lapis blue eyes crinkle. "I'm always glad to watch Henry-he's a great kid. Also, you've got more food than I do."

Emma laughs. "Well, you know the drill. Help yourself to whatever you want. If he wakes up in the middle of the night, a glass of milk usually does the trick. Maybe read him a story from some of the books in his room. Not the superhero comics, though. All the action gets him excited, and then he'll never go to sleep. He usually does pretty good about staying asleep, though. You shouldn't have any problems."

"I never do," August assures her. "It's fine. Seriously. Go do your job."

"I shouldn't be too long. This guy is kind of a small fry. Shouldn't take too long to catch him. Two, maybe three hours at the most."

"Emma." August places a warm hand on her shoulder. "Take as long as you need. We'll be fine here. Just be careful."

"Always am." She opens the front door. "Thanks again, August. Oh, and, if Henry wakes, don't let him talk you into hot cocoa. He'll try to tell you that I let him have it to fall back asleep-I don't. It gives him a major sugar rush."

"Emma Swan, get out of this apartment right now."

Emma laughs before closing the door behind her. She takes the elevator down to the lobby of the apartment complex and walks out onto the streets of Boston. Twenty minutes later, she steps inside a crowded bar. It's an upscale one, the kind that is labelled as a "lounge." Standing in a far corner, she lets her gaze sweep the area, familiarizing herself with the place. Checking all exits. Mapping possible escape routes. From what she can see, there are only two possible exits. The front door and the door that leads through the kitchen to the back exit. Good. She can cover both pretty easily if need be. Next, Emma searches the sea of faces in the bar for one in particular.

She finds her mark settled at the bar bent over a cell phone and an Old Fashioned. Ugh. The drink of a real dickhead. He's a man in his mid-to-late forties with a CEO's haircut, a business suit, and a watch on his wrist that looks like it costs more than Emma's monthly rent. All of which were paid for with embezzled money.

George Waters is a financial adviser employed by various non-profit organizations to help maximize economic efficiency. Well, he was before he was busted for stealing funds from pretty much every company he ever worked for. His loving and long suffering wife, Stephanie, had come to Emma's boss to bail him out upon his arrest. And George decided it would be a great idea to jump bail and miss his court date. Because George is an asshole.

Taking a moment to primp her long, sunshine-blonde curls, Emma makes her way for the bar, slipping between the crowd until she takes the seat next to George Waters. She doesn't miss how he looks her over as she speaks to the bartender.

"Vodka Cranberry," she orders, and the bartender nods. Emma sits with her hands folded in her lap, watching the man behind the bar mix her drink while the man beside her watches her. She pretends not to notice. She knows exactly the type of man George Waters is. The old-fashioned yuppy who doesn't like a woman to initiate an encounter. No, George Waters likes to make the first move, to hold the power. To dominate because he's important. Emma may never have met him before, but she knows his type all too well.

The bartender finishes her drink, and Emma moves to pay.

"Put it on my tab," George says just as she knew he would. She looks up at him behind hooded lashes, the edges of her mouth curving slightly.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she says in a voice that doesn't even sound like her own. Blonde Bimbo is a role she hates to assume, but she knows George Waters will fall for it hook, line, and sinker.

He smiles back at her. "It's no problem at all. A beautiful woman should never have to pay for her own drinks." He extends his hand out. "George Waters."

"Emma Swan." She shakes his hand. "Thank you for the drink." Lifting her glass to him, she drinks.

"My pleasure. What brings you here, Emma Swan?" His hand falls on her knee, and Emma places her now empty glass back on the bar. Reaching down, she covers the hand with her own.

With a sultry smile, she says, "You, George."

His cocky smiles remains, but he knits his brow. "Have we met?"

"No, but I've had the pleasure of meeting your lovely wife, Stephanie." His face falls. "She's wonderful, but, man, is she worried about you, George. Really, it's inconsiderate of you. There she put her neck on the line to make your bail, and you went off and missed your court date. Kind of a dick move, don't you think?"

He tries to jerk his hand away and run, but Emma's finger intertwine around his wrist tightly, holding him in place.

"What do you want?" he spits at her.

"I want you back behind bars where you belong," she says back. "Stealing from charities, George? That's a new low."

"Bitch!" He bolts to his feet and shoves her back, but she holds her footing even as her grasp on him slips. She punches him in the nose, and he staggers backwards as the bar patrons scatter. It's not the kind of place where fights are very common, and no one appears to know what to make of the scene.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, George," she tisks. "Here I was thinking you were such a gentleman for buying my drink tonight. You're soiling my image of you. Going to make it a lot easier to take you back to jail."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She isn't prepared for the stiff-necked man to be as spry as he is, so it is a surprise when his foot sweeps out and catches her knees. She tumbles backward, slamming on the floor and hitting her head hard. For a few seconds, she sees only stars, a metallic taste filling her mouth. By the time she blinks herself back into consciousness, George Waters is long gone. Groaning, Emma finds her way to her feet and rubs her already aching head. Well, that didn't go as planned.

Because her head hurts, and she is pissed, Emma decides to stay and have another drink. Sitting back at the bar, she offers an apology and an especially generous tip to the bartender to keep him from calling the cops, both of which he accepts. She downs another drink, this one a straight shot of whiskey that burns all the way down. It's a good burn, though. It distracts from the throbbing in the back of her head, where a knot is already forming.

"That looked like it hurt."

Emma looks up to see a woman slipping into the seat beside of her. Immediately, her mouth dries at the sight before her. Short, perfect black hair. Piercing amber eyes. Olive skin. Blood red, full lips with a curious little scar that only adds to her incredible beauty. Clad in a sinfully tight, black dress, the woman looks like she belongs on the cover of a magazine or in a Hollywood movie. She gives Emma a smile that makes the blonde's stomach knot.

"Well, uh, it didn't feel great," Emma says back when she finally remembers how to speak. "But I've been through worse."

One perfectly manicured eyebrow arches in interest. "Oh? You get into bar fights often?"

"A few times a week, unfortunately." Emma lets out a small laugh at the surprise on the woman's face. "It's kind of my job."

"And what do you do?"

"Bailbondsperson."

"Ah. That sounds exciting."

"It keeps me on my toes. What about you?"

The woman straightens her back proudly. "I'm in politics."

"That explains the winning smile," Emma notes, and the woman releases a throaty laugh that makes the hairs on Emma's neck stand up. "So, what are you? Like, a Senator or something?"

"Not quite that high up yet," the woman answers. "I'm the mayor of a small town in Maine." She extends a hand. "Regina Mills."

"Emma Swan." She shakes the proffered hand. "So, Maine, huh? That's a pretty far cry from here. What brings you to Boston?"

"Business, actually," Regina says. "I'm looking for someone to employ for a rather... unorthodox service. Boston is large enough that I thought I would most certainly find someone suitable."

"Well, I might could help you there. I've been here a while, and I know every inch of this city. I could probably find someone for you. What kind of service are we talking?"

"I have it all outlined in this contract, actually." Regina extracts an envelope from her purse and opens it to reveal a formal business contract filled with legal jargon Emma can't even begin to understand. "It's a simple agreement as you'll find. In short, I am in need of a date for my sister's wedding this weekend. The engagement is out of town and would last for four days straight. As you can see in the contract, I am offering more than fair compensation."

Emma scratches the back of her neck, brow knit. The contract is a lot of things, but simple isn't one. "So, like an escort?"

Regina cringes at the word. "I'm not looking for a call girl, Miss Swan. It would be strictly for show. Entirely professional." She folds her hands in her lap as Emma scans over the contract, looking more and more confused with every word. "Do you have any questions?"

Yes, Emma does have questions. A whole lot of questions. Like, for starters, why does Regina need to hire someone to be her date? The woman is basically a goddess as far as appearances go. Emma can't imagine she'd have trouble finding someone willing to go away with her for a weekend without payment. She swallows those more personal questions, though, and opts to stick the those applying strictly to the terms of the contract.

"So, just so I'm clear on this, are you looking for a male or female?" she asks, looking up from the paper at last.

Regina shrugs her shoulders. "I'm open to either, really. Always have been. Of course, whatever the gender, they'll have to be desirable. Very desirable. It is for appearances, after all. An ugly or even average date wouldn't do." Her eyes flash at Emma, and she smirks. "I am partial to blondes."

A choked sound wrenches its way out of the back of Emma's throat. "W-What?"

"Must I spell it out for you, Miss Swan? I thought I was being perfectly obvious." Regina leans forward, offering up an ample view of cleavage that further mystifies Emma, and her hand falls on the blonde's thigh, squeezing it gently. "I'd like for you to be my date."

"Me?" Emma repeats, tearing her wide eyes away from Regina's chest to look her in the face. "But I... Why me?"

"Why not? You fit the criteria well enough." Emma can't help the heat burning her ears at the realization that Regina has just indirectly called her "desirable." "I think you'd do perfectly."

"But this is insane," Emma shakes her head. "Being paid to be your date? That's, like, borderline prostitution."

The brunette's lips pull down. "As I said, Miss Swan, it would be strictly professional. Completely above-the-board. Think of it this way, dear: it's a job, and a good one at that. You just lost a paycheck when you let Mr. Waters escape earlier. Are you really in any position to turn down easy money?"

Emma frowns uncertainly. On the one hand, Regina makes sense. She did just blow what was meant to be next month's rent, and time is running short to make that up. And the money Regina offers is more than enough to cover it. But then it is just so messed up. Maybe it is professional, but it feels like dirty money to Emma. Besides, she has only just met this mysterious woman, and that contract is basically Greek to her. She could be signing over her life for all she knows.

"I don't think so," she finally says, and the disappointment is clear on Regina's face as she sits up, removing her hand at last from Emma's thigh. The blonde is a bit embarrassed by how much she immediately misses those fingers around her leg. "I'm sorry, Regina. I am. I wish I could help you, but I can't. I've got responsibilities, y'know? I can't just go off jet-setting for four days." She sighs. "I really am sorry."

Regina composes herself immediately, planting a wide smile on her face. "No matter. I understand that it is an irregular request. Here. Allow me to buy you another drink as thanks for even considering it."

"That's not necessary, Regina."

There's a predatory look in the brunette's eyes that makes Emma's insides boil. "I insist, Miss Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I posted the first chapter when I was half asleep and delusional and just now realized there was no note at the start. I mean, no big deal, but I was going to put one. So, I'll just do it here. First off, thank you all for the positive feedback for that first chapter! This is my first "no-magic" AU, and I enjoyed writing it so much. Second off, this story is actually already finished, but I'm going to keep the updates to one every day because I may want to change some things as I reread it and post-unless I just get real excited and decide to go for two chapters in a day. So, rest assured, updates will be regular. I hope you guys like it. :)_

* * *

When Emma wakes, her head is pounding not just from the lump on the back of it. Her mouth is unbearably dry and filled with an awful taste. A marching band appears to have set up shop behind her closed eyelids, stomping with beating drums and crashing symbols. With a groan, she rolls over in a bed that she doesn't at first realize is far too soft to be her own. Her head burrows into a silk pillowcase that feels nothing like her own, desperate to catch just a few more hours' sleep.

And then it hits her. This is not her pillowcase. This is not her bed. And that perfume certainly doesn't smell like her own.

Her eyes snap open, and Emma bolts upright. Too quickly, as it turns out, because her head swims. Squeezing her eyes closed again, she massages her temples until the nausea passes. Taking a deep breath to gather her scattered thoughts, Emma slowly opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings.

She's in... a hotel room? A very nice one with gray walls and dark wood furniture. A window that lets in far-too-bright sunlight overlooks Boston's skyline. She looks down at the satin sheets covering her and presses her palms into the large bed beneath her. What the hell? How did she end up here?

God. She got drunk last night. Way too drunk. Drunker than she'd been in years. And she'd went home with a stranger. She shakes her head furiously. She hasn't done anything like this since before Henry was born.

She gasps, eyes widening. Henry. _Shit_. She'd stayed out all night. Frantic, she bounds to her feet and searches for her cell phone. Relief fills her at the fact that she is still fully dressed, but it is short lived. She needs to get home to her son.

The sound of a door opening behind her makes Emma freeze. She gulps as footsteps enter the room, heels clattering against hardwood, and tries to make herself turn to face her drunken mistake. Her feet don't seem to want to listen, though. So, she stands, rooted to the spot, staring out the window.

"Oh, you're up."

That voice. It brings back a flash flood of memories from the previous night. Sleek, black hair. Deep brown eyes. A killer red smirk. _Boobs_. Really nice boobs.

"Regina." Emma turns to face the woman who had swooped into the bar and bought her drinks all night long. The woman she'd laughed with until last call. The woman who had brought her back to her hotel room because she was in no condition to drive home. The woman who had helped her into the bed. The woman who had definitely not had sex with her last night.

Emma doesn't entirely know if she feels relieved or disappointed.

Regina smiles at Emma and offers one of the two steaming mugs in her hands to her. "I got some coffee from the lobby. I figured you'd need some."

"Yeah, thanks." Emma accepts the mug absentmindedly, still gawking at the brunette. She takes a thoughtlessly big drink, cursing under her breath when it scalds her tongue.

"Careful, dear," Regina advises as she moves across the room to perch herself on the edge of the bed. Emma notices how the woman is already dressed and ready for the day, looking just as flawless, albeit a bit more conservative, as she had the night before. "Wouldn't want to damage those lips."

Emma's mouth burns for a whole different reason at that. Regina pulls her phone from her pocket, and Emma is reminded that she needs to get in contact with her babysitter. "Uh, have you seen my phone? I can't find it."

"On the desk," Regina answers without looking up from her own device. Emma moves to the desk where she finds her cell phone sitting face down. Powering up the screen, she groans at the amount of missed messages and calls she has from August. Twelve total. That's not good.

"Shit," she mutters to herself before pressing August's name in her contact list and lifting the phone to her ear. She doesn't even notice Regina watching her from the other side of the room. Two rings in, and the call is answered.

"Emma, where the hell are you?" August asks immediately. "I've been calling you like crazy, worried sick. Are you alright? What happened? Where are you?"

"I'm so sorry, August," Emma answers. "It didn't go as planned."

"Did you catch your guy?"

"No, he got away. And then... I had a few drinks. Too many."

"Where are you, Emma?"

She chews on her lower lip. "I'm, uh, I'm in a hotel room."

"Hotel room?" he repeats. "You bought a room for the night? Emma, you should've just called me. I could've picked you up and brought you home."

"Well, see, it's not actually _my_ room per se," Emma sighs, pinching her brow in humiliation. "I may have left the bar with someone."

"Oh." He is clearly surprised. "Well, I mean, congratulations?"

"What the hell does that mean, August?"

"Nothing. It's just that you haven't really put yourself out there in the dating pool since you had Henry. So, congratulations on getting laid."

"I didn't get laid. I just slept here. Speaking of the kid, where is he?"

"Watching cartoons with a bowl of cereal. He's been asking for you."

"Tell him I'll be there soon. I really am sorry, August. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Stop apologizing and get home already, Swan. Your kid misses you."

"Be there as soon as I can." She hangs up the phone and begins hunting for her shoes. "Look, Regina, I really hate to split like this, but I kind of have someone waiting for me at home."

"Of course." Regina's voice is tight, but Emma is too busy fishing for her boots under the bed to take much note of it. "Don't let me keep you."

She finally retrieves both her boots and jerks them on her feet. "I'm sorry about last night. I haven't drank like that in a very long time, and I guess it just all went to my head. Thanks, though, for letting me crash here. That was super cool of you." Throwing her tangled hair back in a loose ponytail, Emma offers a wistful, awkward smile to the woman still seated on the bed. "Well, uh, bye then." She heads for the door.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Emma's hand freezes on the door handle, and she slowly turns to look back at a now smiling Regina with a knit brow. "Tomorrow morning?"

"Yes," the brunette nods. "Our flight leaves at ten o'clock sharp."

"Flight?" Emma repeats, feeling an awful lot like a parrot. She shakes her head. "What flight? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?" Regina's surprise is clearly feigned.

Emma's jaw clenches. "Remember what?"

"The contract. You signed it last night." She holds up the paper, and Emma surges forward, grabbing it. Sure enough, signed sloppily on the dotted line at the bottom, is her name. Emma's eyes nearly bulge out of her head entirely.

"What?" she says. "Why would I do that?"

"You said something about it being the least you could do for a, and I quote, 'smoke show' who pays for all your drinks." The smugness in Regina's voice is impossible to miss, and Emma glowers at her.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? You got me drunk knowing that I'd end up signing your stupid contract."

"How on earth would I know that? I may be intelligent, Miss Swan, but I'm far from omniscient." Her cool smiles suggests otherwise. "I wasn't pouring the drinks down your throat, dear. I only paid for them."

"It doesn't even matter," Emma says. "This is all bullshit. I'm not doing anything for you, lady." She goes to rip the contract.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Regina sighs, and Emma eyes her strangely. "That is a completely legal and binding contract that you signed of your own free will. If you don't abide by it, I'm afraid I'll be forced to take you to court for failure to deliver on a business transaction. And when I go to court, Miss Swan, I don't lose." The threat flashes in her eyes, and when Emma's lie detector doesn't ping, she knows it is far more than just a bluff.

Emma doesn't know what to do. She wants to rip that stupid contract to shreds and throw it in this crazy woman's face. She wants to punch something. She wants to break a lamp or a toaster or anything. She wants to do a lot of things. She doesn't want to get sued, though. She can't afford it.

So, she throws the contract on the bed and furiously shouts, "Bullshit!"

Regina smirks. "You keep saying that as if it will change anything. It won't."

"I know that," Emma snaps back, crossing her arms. She stands there a moment in silence, rolling her predicament over in her mind. Regina, for all her faults, allows her the time to think. "Four days only?"

"Four days only," Regina nods. "And then you go right back to your normal life-with a considerably thicker wallet."

Emma's shoulders sag in defeat, and she sighs. What choice does she have anyway? "Fine. I'll do it."

"Of that I never had any doubt," Regina says, and Emma cuts her eyes at her. "I'll be at your apartment at seven tomorrow to pick you up. Don't make me wait."

"Of course not, your Majesty," Emma sneers before stomping out of the hotel room.

As soon as she walks into her apartment a half hour later, she is nearly knocked to the floor when Henry, still clad in his Spiderman pajamas, throws his arms around her waist. Smiling, she hugs him back, kneeling down to his level.

"Hey, kid," she whispers, kissing his forehead.

"I woke up, and you weren't here," he says in a thick voice, his face pressed against her abdomen. "I was scared something bad happened."

"I'm fine, Henry," she assures him, holding him closer. "It just got late, and I had to stay with a, uh, friend for the night. I'm here now, though. Did you have fun with August?"

He nods his head, looking up at her with a smile that is all dimples and so wonderfully Henry. "Yeah. He watched cartoons with me this morning."

"Did he?" Emma grins.

"Bugs Bunny has always been my personal hero," August says as he walks up to them.

"Henry, why don't you go get dressed?" Emma suggests. "I was thinking we could go to the park today. Maybe get some ice cream?"

The boy's green eyes brighten. "Yes!" He scurries to his bedroom to change, and Emma chuckles after him.

"So, you had an interesting night, huh?" August grins at her.

Emma shakes her head. "That's one way of putting it."

"Meet anyone special?"

"If by special you mean psychotic, then yes, I did." She relays the story of Regina and the contract to him over a cup of coffee. By the time she is finished, his eyebrows appear permanently pinned up around his hairline.

"Wow," he says. "That... is a lot to happen in one night."

"You're telling me," she sighs. "Look, August, I really hate to ask this of you, but I don't have anyone else to go to last minute like this. And I don't really trust anyone else to-"

"I'd be glad to watch Henry while you're away," August cuts in, and Emma looks at him with eyes that can't possibly display the amount of gratitude she feels towards him. "Honestly, Emma, you don't even have to ask. After all the things you've done for me in the past, it's my pleasure."

She wraps her arms around him in a hug that he returns. There are very few people Emma would ever allow herself to show such affection towards, but August has always been like the brother she never had. Her guardian. She owes him more than she knows she can ever adequately repay. "Thank you, August. You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've heard it a few times," he shrugs, and she laughs. "Spend today with Henry. Take him to the park and have fun. Make the most of the day. He's going to miss you like crazy the next few days."

"I'm ready!" Henry squeaks as he rushes back into the kitchen in jeans and a T-shirt. Emma turns to smile at his excited face.

"You sure are," she says. "Come on, kid. Let's go have some fun."

The two head out to Franklin Square where they walk around the park, enjoying the fresh Spring weather and talking back and forth. Emma buys them both ice cream cones from one of the street vendors, Rocky Road for Henry and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough for herself, and they lounge on one of the benches facing the fountain as they eat.

"So, Henry, I've got some news," she says as he licks away at his ice cream. "You know how much you love hanging out with August?" He nods his head. "Well, you're going to get to do that a little bit longer this weekend." His tongue pauses at last, and he looks up at her quizzically. "I'm going to have to go away on business for the next four days. It came up kind of last minute, and there's no way for me to get out of it."

"Business?" he repeats.

"Just work-related stuff," she dismisses. "I'm really sorry, Henry. If there was any possible way to avoid it, I would do it. I have to go, but it's only four days. I'll be back before you know it. You'll be staying with August. Is that okay?"

He thinks for a moment, his face wrinkled in the most adorable way. "Yeah, I guess. I like staying with August-he's fun. I'm going to miss you, though."

She wraps an arm around him, and he leans his head against her. "I know, kid. I'm going to miss you, too. It won't be for too long, though. Just four sleeps."

He busies himself with his ice cream again. "Just four sleeps."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm so happy you all are enjoying this story so far. The response I've gotten at just the first two chapters has been astounding-thank you all! So, in that grateful spirit, I'm uploading two new chapters today. :)_

* * *

The next morning, Emma wakes entirely too early to an alarm she had the foresight to set the night before. She pours herself into a warm shower before getting dressed. Her hair dries in long, soft curls, and she applies a bit of makeup. Regina had said she wanted a desirable date, and Emma has to comply unless she wants to find herself in an ugly, expensive lawsuit. So, she puts a little more effort in her appearance than usual, choosing her clothes carefully. She had packed her luggage the night before, raiding her closet for all her more high-end outfits. Regina had sent her a list of things to bring the night before-how the woman had acquired her phone number was beyond Emma-which includes, of course, formal wear as well as what Regina calls "stately leisure wear." Bathing suits are also listed, which surprises Emma a bit. She realizes then that she has absolutely no idea where they're even going for this wedding.

Once she is ready, she rouses Henry from his sleep and prepares breakfast for them. As she sips from her coffee, her eyes are glued to the clock on the stove. Ticking down the minutes, the seconds until that dreaded hour finally arrives.

August and Henry both accompany her to the front of the apartment complex. She spots Regina leaned against a sleek black Mercedes, arms crossed with a pair of sunglasses concealing her face. Of course, she looks the picture of elegance, and Emma's blood boils at the sight of her for several reasons.

"That's her?" August murmurs, eyes wide. "Whoa. She's, uh... She's pretty terrifying."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Emma says before hugging his neck. "Thank you again, August. I'll let you know as soon as we land."

"Be careful, Em," he tells her. "And, um, have fun, I guess?"

She snorts. "Fat chance." Kneeling down, she scoops Henry up in her arms, and he clings to her. "Bye, Henry. I'll call you every day, okay? Twice a day. Once in the morning and then at night before you go to bed. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ma," he says, his voice muffled in her shoulder. "Just four sleeps, right?"

She kisses his cheek, fighting the prickling feeling behind her eyes. It may only be four days, but it's the longest she's ever been separated from her son. The fact that it's to fulfill some underhanded deal for a sadistic lunatic like Regina Mills makes her stomach turn. "Just four sleeps, kid."

She says goodbye once more before turning and joining Regina. The two don't speak as they enter the vehicle and begin their journey to the airport. Emma sits in the leather interior of the car that no doubt costs more than she makes in a year and glowers out the window, feeling remarkably like she had as a kid being carted from foster home to foster home. After what feels like an eternity, Regina finally breaks the silence.

"That's your son?"

Emma looks over at her, but brown eyes are unreadable behind the sunglasses. "Yeah, that's my son."

"And the man? I assume he's...?"

"He's what?"

"The father. Your husband or boyfriend or whatever."

Emma actually laughs at that because it's so ridiculous, and Regina looks at her with a curled lip. "August is not the father, and he's certainly not my husband. He's a very good friend. We go way back, but we're just friends."

"The way he hugged you didn't look like he got the memo." There's a tick to Regina's voice that Emma cannot fully comprehend.

"No way," she says. "We're like brother and sister. Seriously. I met the guy when I was, well, a baby actually. We grew up together in the system."

"The system?" Regina repeats, surprise clear in her voice.

Emma nods. If they're going to convincingly play the role of a couple for the next four days, Regina should probably know a little more about her. "The foster system, yeah. He actually found me when I was a baby-I was dropped off on the side of the highway by my parents when I was a newborn. He saved my life. We were in a lot of group homes together over the years. He's older than me, though, so he got out of the system before I did. There was a long time when we didn't see each other, but we eventually sort of found one another again by sheer chance. We've been kind of inseparable since but only as friends. In fact, I'm pretty sure August is gay. I found an issue of _Out_ in his nightstand one time, and he listens to way more Frank Ocean than any straight man should. And obviously I'm not interested in men, so that answers that."

"Obviously?" Regina questions.

"I was pretty transparent about it the other night at the bar, Regina." She smiles more to herself than anyone else and struggles to contain her chuckles. "In fact, I think I was being crystal... _queer_." At that, she loses her composure and laughs out loud.

The brunette purses her lips, but Emma doesn't quite miss the edges quirking upward. "Hm. Well, I apologize then for assuming."

"It's fine." Once her laughter passes, Emma rubs her thighs awkwardly. "So, where are we headed anyway?"

"Didn't you read the contract at all?"

"I tried, but it was all legal mumbo-jumbo. I only caught every other word."

"The wedding is taking place in Hawaii," Regina answers, and Emma's jaw drops. "The wedding party and guests will be staying in a resort in Maui."

"Jesus. Hawaii. That's... far." Emma runs her fingers through her hair nervously. "Really far."

"Is that a problem?"

"What? No. It's just that I've never been away from Henry for this long and certainly not that far away. It just makes me a little anxious."

A small gasp escapes Regina's parted lips. "Henry? Your son's name is Henry?"

Emma knits her brow in confusion at the odd reaction. "Uh, yeah. Henry Swan."

"That... That's a very beautiful name. How did you pick it?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I just liked the sound of it, I guess. I went through a bunch of name possibilities while I was pregnant. Henry was the only one that stuck."

"How old is he? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine. He's ten."

"You must have had him quite young."

"Yeah. I was eighteen. Young and impressionable. His dad was quite a bit older than me, and I found that attractive. Looking back, I don't know why. Daddy issues, I guess. He was established. Handsome and charming. Everything I imagined I could want. I don't think I ever loved him, but he felt secure, y'know? Like maybe I could have the stability that I wanted with him." Her face darkens. "What I didn't know was that he had a wife in another city. When I told him I was pregnant, he dropped me like a bad habit and ran. I haven't seen or heard from him since." She snorts. "Good riddance. Henry and I are both better off without that scumbag."

"It sounds like it." Regina parks the car in the lot in front of the airport, and the two exit it simultaneously.

Normally, it takes two hours to get through customs, but Regina apparently has connections as it takes them little more than a half-hour. Before long, they are boarding their plane, assuming their side-by-side seats in business. It isn't the first time Emma has ever flown, but it is the first time she hasn't flown in economy. Champagne is offered, and Emma accepts eagerly, nearly downing the entire drink in one gulp. It doesn't help to settle her nerves, though, as the plane takes flight. Digging her nails into the arm of her seat, she clenches her jaw and closes her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Regina asks, looking at her suspiciously.

Emma cracks one eye open at her. "I-I'm not a huge fan of flying."

"You aren't going to be sick, are you?" Regina's lip curls in disgust.

"No. I just get nervous. I'll be fine." She gulps at a slight bout of turbulence. "How long is this flight again?"

"Ten hours." She doesn't even try to stifle her groan. Regina is quiet for a few seconds. "Would... Would you prefer the window seat?"

Emma is shocked by the offer, the gesture of concern, and looks at the brunette. Regina is staring at the back of the seat in front of them, her cheeks slightly red.

"No, that's alright," Emma says. "Thank you, though. Maybe you could just distract me?"

"How would you propose I do that?"

"Well, I'm about to be thrown to the lions. Tell me a little about your family so I have some clue what to expect."

"My half-sister, Zelena, is the bride. She is, uh, different." Emma cocks an eyebrow at her. "She can be hard to handle. Sarcastic. Sometimes vapid. A little wicked. You'll get used to her. We had different fathers and didn't know about each other until we were adults. Our relationship is complicated, but it's improved over the years little by little."

"Okay," Emma nods. "What about your parents?"

She clears her throat, hands clasped in her lap. "My father died a few years ago of cardiac arrest. My mother... I don't talk about her very much. You'll meet her soon enough."

"Oh." Emma curses herself for bringing it up to begin with. She knows how little she enjoys talking about her parents-of lack thereof. "Sorry." She wracks her brain for something more to say. "What about the groom? Or bride? I don't want to presume."

"Groom," Regina clarifies. "His name is Robin Locksley. He is... He's nice."

"Just nice?"

Regina sighs exasperatedly. "Do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to do my homework. You want this to be believable, don't you?"

"Fine. If you must know, Robin is my ex." Emma's eyes widen. "He left me for Zelena a year ago. Now, they're getting married." She shoots Emma a withering look. "There. Is that enough information for you?"

"Wow," the blonde says. "That is... That's pretty fucked up. I don't even know why you'd want to go to this wedding."

"She's my sister."

"Yeah, but it's going to be so awkward."

"It's fine. I'm over it. Robin and I were never that great together anyway."

"Well, at least now I get the whole contracted date thing," Emma states. "I'd probably do the same if I were in your shoes before I'd show up alone." She laughs. "Honestly, Regina, hearing your family drama makes me almost happy I don't have any family."

As soon as she says it, Emma's tongue is coated in a bitter aftertaste that she's become more than familiar with over the years. She draws into herself, succumbing to memories of cruel foster homes and dashed hope for a family. She falls back to a cold October night on the side of a busy highway. A night she can't remember yet is still haunted by. A baby's cry rings in her ears.

"Are you alright?" Regina's voice draws her back to the present, and Emma pulls herself out of the dark corner of her mind that she tries so hard to keep barred off constantly.

Looking at Regina, she manages a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The rest of the flight is spent in relative silence. Emma inserts her earbuds and listens to loud, distracting music on her iPod while Regina busies herself with reading. Emma glances over her every so often. She takes in the glasses on the tip of her nose. Her eyes focused so intently on whatever she's reading. The way her lip twitches every so often. How her forehead creases. Emma glances down at the book and catches the title printed at the top of the page Regina is currently on. _The Price of Salt._ Emma smirks to herself. Somebody's brushing up on their lesbian literature.

As they grow nearer to their destination, Regina pulls a folder from her bag and turns to speak with Emma. Who has her earphones secure in her ears, her eyes closed, and her head rocking along to whatever mindless garbage the blonde is listening to.

"Hello?" Regina said, waving her hand in front of her. "Emma? Emma!" No answer. "Oh, for the love of..." Reaching out, she jerks both earphones out.

Emma bolts upright, eyes wide. "What the hell, Regina? Don't you know better than to interrupt someone when they're listening to _Rage Against the Machine_? I was seriously about to come out swinging!"

"You can rage against machinery later," Regina dismisses. "We need to go over your cover."

"My cover?" Emma repeats, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. You think I want to tell my family that I'm dating some shiftless bounty hunter?" she says, and Emma narrows her eyes at her in annoyance. "Here." She hands the folder to Emma, who opens it up and reads the detailed profile inside.

"A massage therapist?" she reads incredulously. "I'm supposed to be a massage therapist?"

"Yes. Massage therapist and practitioner of alternate medicine. You are held in very high regard in the industry and run a clinic in Boston. You traveled to Asia in college to study and master the art of Tui Na and Zhi Ya. You learned under Buddhist monks."

"What the hell? Am I the Karate Kid or something?"

"No, just well-traveled and open-minded."

"So, I'm a hippy with magic hands," Emma deduces. "Gotcha. What else?"

"We've been dating for six months. We met in a cafe while I was visiting the city once and hit it off. You travel back-and-forth between Maine and Boston a lot, but you're looking to lay down roots in my town. You love to dote on me."

"How convenient for you," Emma murmurs. "Alright. I think I got it." The pilot announces that they will be landing soon. "Oh, one more thing. This town I'm supposed to be laying down roots in-what's it called?"

Regina's eyes take on a kind of light as she smiles. "It's called Storybrooke."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma half runs off the plane, grateful to be on solid ground again. They retrieve their luggage and walk out of the airport, Plumeria leis draped over them as they go.

"Ever think the locals get sick of these stereotypes?" Emma asks as she picks at the flower necklace.

"A fortune is made every year off tourism thanks to these stereotypes," Regina says absently. "I think they find a way to sleep just fine at night. Ah. There's our car."

Emma follows her to a sleek black rental car waiting in the pick-up zone. A man stands beside it with a clipboard, which Regina signs, and they get in the roadster.

"Another Mercedes, huh?" Emma notes. "You're a big fan of the brand, I see."

"I like luxury," Regina says back shortly. "I usually prefer the classic models, but this newer one is nice." Her eyes gleam over all the fancy features. "I may have to consider getting one for myself."

"Oh, what's this do?" Reaching forward, Emma presses a button on the main console, already fully aware of its function. The hard top above them begins to lift and retract into the back of the car.

"Don't touch things, Miss Swan!" Regina hisses and presses the button again before the top can go back far. It reverses its movements.

"Aw, come on. We're in Hawaii with a convertible. You got to pop the top."

"And sacrifice my hair? I think not. There will be no top-popping in this car."

"Live a little, woman! Your hair always looks perfect."

"Yes, because I don't ride in convertibles," she shoots back, and Emma collapses back in her seat, arms crossed indignantly. "I didn't ask for a convertible. I asked for turbo. Let's see if they delivered, shall we?" With that, she hits the accelerator hard. The car responds immediately, darting forward with a growl as Regina blows through traffic. She laughs out loud, easing off the gas. "They did. Wonderful."

"Alright, Ricky Bobby, take it easy," Emma advises. "You can't pay me for this weekend if you're dead."

Regina drives them to one of the many luxury resorts on the island, and Emma gapes at it with wide eyes. Leaving the car in front of the resort's entrance, Regina tosses the keys to the valet, and they walk inside the hotel.

"Holy shit," Emma says as her head whips from side-to-side. The place is huge and made mostly out of granite and stone. And, from the looks of the molding, pure gold. "This place is insane. It's like Atlantis or something."

"Try to control your gawking, dear," Regina instructs. "As one of the best massage therapists in the country, you're a wealthy woman and used to five-star resorts."

"Yeah, but I was trained by monks, remember? And they taught me not to spend my money on such luxuries."

"Either way, try to keep your mouth closed."

Regina calls forth their reservations, and the receptionist hands them a room key.

"There you go," she says with a smile. "The Presidential suite is all yours. Enjoy your stay."

"Presidential suite?" Emma repeats, tagging along after Regina to the elevator. She feels a lot like a lost puppy, following the brunette around with wide eyes, but she can't help it. She has never felt quite so out of her element before. "We're staying in the Presidential suite?"

"Of course. As I said, I like luxury, Miss Swan."

"Clearly."

They ride up to the ninth and top floor of the hotel, and Regina leads the way to their suite. Sliding the key card, she pushes the door open, and they step inside.

Regina looks the enormous suite over and nods her head. "It's acceptable."

"Acceptable?" Emma flounders, stepping inside the tropical-themed room. "Are you kidding me? It's fantastic. This place is bigger than my entire apartment. And just look at that view!" Emma rushes to the wall of windows, pushing a sliding glass door open to step out on the balcony. A breathtaking view of the beach stares back at her. She leans over the railing, breathing in the thick, salty air and smiling widely. "It's incredible."

"Please, try not to fall. A broken neck would not make for a cute accessory at the wedding."

"Har-har." Emma steps back inside the room and only then notices something that stops her in her tracks. "Uh, Regina?"

"Hm?"

"There's only one bed."

Regina looks up from whatever is on her phone to the king-sized bed. "Yes, of course. It's the Presidential suite, dear. I think it's plenty big for the both of us."

Emma's eyes widen. "You want us to sleep together?"

"Well, Miss Swan, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Regina says with a condescending look.

Emma starts to snap back, but the words fall away in her throat as she realizes the woman is right. "Fair point." She shrugs. "Oh, I almost forgot. I need to call August." Grabbing her phone, she dials his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, August. It's Emma."

"Em. How was the flight?"

"Stressful, but first-class. We just got to the hotel, and, dude, it's amazing." She wanders into the bathroom, taking in the huge shower and tub. Her eyes fall to the toilet. "Oh my God. August, the toilet has a bidet."

"Your fake girlfriend's putting you up in high-class, huh? You sure you're going to be able to come back home and slum it out with the rest of us peasants?"

Emma smiles. "I think I'll find a way. Although, if my toilet doesn't squirt my ass clean, I'll have to riot." They both laugh. "What's Henry up to?"

"We just finished dinner. He's reading comics right now."

"Put him on." There is a rustling sound as the phone is handed over.

"Hey, Ma!" Henry says enthusiastically. "Guess what? August bought me a new X-Men comic today!"

"That's awesome, kid. Did you thank him for it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Have you been good for him?"

"Yeah. The best."

She smiles. "Good. I miss you, Henry."

"Ma, we saw each other this morning. You haven't even been gone a full day."

"Yeah, but I still miss you."

"I miss you, too. Where are you anyway?"

"You're not going to believe it. I'm in Hawaii."

"Hawaii! No fair-I want to go!"

"Maybe we can plan a trip just you and me someday." Yeah, right. They'd have to sleep on the beach for her to be able to swing that trip.

"Okay. Bring me back black sand, Ma. And a seashell. And a volcano rock."

"I'll try," she laughs, walking back into the bedroom. Regina is perched on the edge of the bed, and she side-eyes Emma distastefully when she drops unceremoniously on the other side. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too, Ma. Can I go now? Wolverine is about to kick some serious bad guy butt."

She chuckles. "Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, kid." The line is disconnected, and Emma holds the phone against her chest, already missing the sound of his voice.

"How is he?" Regina asks, and there is an edge of uncertainty to her voice. As if she isn't sure she should be asking that.

Emma looks over at her with a jet-lagged smile. "He's good. Happy as a clam, actually. August bought him a new comic."

Regina smirks. "That's all it takes to please him?"

"Yeah, he's a man of simple tastes. Well, sort of. He wants me to bring him back black sand, a seashell, and volcanic rock. So, maybe not so simple."

Regina laughs softly. "Well, we'll just have to be sure to get it all before we leave."

Emma gives her a curious look. "We?"

The brunette stiffens, smile falling. "Oh, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume. Of course, he's your son, so you-"

"No, it's fine. I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised that you'd want to."

Regina is quiet a moment, busying herself with her phone again. "I-I like children. Always have."

"Really? I never was too crazy about them before Henry. I mean, I had to look after the younger kids in my foster families all the time, so I guess that's why. But, y'know, Henry came along and changed everything for me." She smiles up at the ceiling. "He's an amazing little boy."

"I'm sure." A moment of silence extends between them as Regina's common sense fights with her desire to ask the question. "Would... Would you tell me something about him?"

She is answered with only a soft snore and looks over to find Emma asleep. Despite her efforts, she can't stop a small smile.

When Emma wakes the next morning, she looks around the room with bleary eyes. It takes a moment to remember where she is, and a stirring from the other side of the bed grabs her attention. Looking over, she finds Regina lying a few feet away from her on her side, her back facing Emma. Yawning, Emma checks the clock. Seven. Earlier than she usually wakes, but she knows she crashed early the previous evening, exhausted from the flight and excitement. She creeps out of the bed slowly, careful not to wake the other woman. Stretching her arms over her head, she peers around a moment and wonders what to do next. Her mind is a jumble of thoughts and nerves before she decides to go for a run. That always helps to clear her head.

So, she changes into a pair of her favorite running shorts, tennis shoes, and a sports bra-because it's Hawaii, and it's hot as hell outside. She scribbles out a note for Regina informing her where she is in case she wakes before she's back, leaving it on the nightstand, and slips out of the suite.

Emma begins her run around the resort, taking in the palm trees and brightly-colored flowers. Then, she ventures down to the beach, enjoying the sea breeze and the sound of crashing waves. It doesn't take long before she is drenched in sweat from the sticky humidity, something she is entirely unaccustomed to from living in Boston for so long, and so, after an hour or two, she heads back to the hotel. Stepping inside the lobby, she is graciously handed a towel by a hostess, which she accepts with a smile and dabs across her forehead. She doesn't even notice the two women standing near the front desk watching her.

"That's her?" Zelena asks Regina, her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Uh-huh," Regina says, admiring the glistening, defined abs of the blonde with a similar sense of awe. It had been clear to her upon their first meeting that Emma was fit, but she hadn't expected... _that_.

"Remind me why I'm marrying a man when there are women who look like that?" Zelena mumbles.

"Because you're an idiot," Regina offers back.

"Hey there, uh, Regina." Regina doesn't even look up at Robin when he walks up to them awkwardly. "What are you two looking at?" He follows their gaze, and his eyes widen. "Wow. Who-Who's that?"

Regina's voice is smug when she says without even a second's hesitation, "My girlfriend."

Robin's brow furrows in confusion. "Girlfriend?"

Emma feels eyes on her and drops the towel from her face to see Regina standing across the lobby with a man and a woman, all of them looking at her. Tossing the towel around her neck, she walks towards them all.

"Hey," she greets, giving Regina a curious look. "What's up?"

"Hello, darling," Regina drawls out with a smile. "Did you have a nice run?"

"Yeah, it was nice." Emma knows they have officially entered their roles for the weekend and tries not to miss a beat. "The beach is beautiful-you'll have to join me out there later." She looks to the other two there. "Hi there. I'm Emma Swan."

"Zelena Green," the red-haired, blue-eyed woman says back with a smile and handshake. She nods politely to her before looking to the man, whose lips are drawn down at her.

"And you?" she says when he doesn't say anything at first.

He blinks, snapping out of his trance and shakes her hand. "Sorry. I-I'm Robin Locksley." Ah. That explains it then. Emma looks him over and finds herself surprised. He's handsome but scruffy. Doesn't look like what she would think Regina's type would be at all. Of course, she imagines he thinks the exact same of her.

"The bride and groom," Emma says with that same smile on her face. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you," Zelena nods. "We're very excited to be getting married." The look in her eyes says otherwise, however.

"Yep," Robin adds nervously. "Very excited. Tying the knot. Taking the plunge. For better or worse. Til death do us part." He looks like he might have a panic attack. Zelena tries to make the kick to his leg discreet, but it isn't at all.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you both, but I'm afraid I have to run up to the room for a shower." Emma pushes a strand of sweat-curled hair that has fallen out of her bun from her face. "I'm a hot mess."

Regina's hand touches the small of her back, and Emma jumps slightly in alarm when she hums in her ear, "That you are, dear."

"We'll be having a family brunch at ten," Zelena says. "I'll expect you there with Regina, of course."

"Sounds great. I'm starved. I'll see you both then."

"Come on then, dear." Regina keeps her hand on Emma's back as they walk by Zelena and Robin. "I could use a shower myself."

Despite her discomfort, Emma smiles. "Well, we should conserve water and take one together."

"My thoughts exactly."

The two enter the elevator together, smiles dropping as the doors close.

"So, how was that?" Emma asks.

"Wonderful performance," Regina says. "They both clearly bought it."

"Your sister seems nice. And Robin, too, I guess."

"My sister is trying to make everything perfect to convince herself this wedding is a good idea. Robin is just her bumbling stooge."

"Got to say, I didn't expect that as your ex-boyfriend. He doesn't look like he'd be your type at all. He's all outdoorsy and rugged. I figured you more for the clean-cut, executive type."

"I think you'll find that I'm full of surprises, Miss Swan."

It isn't until that moment they both realize they are still standing very close to each other, and Regina's hand still rests dangerously close to the swell of Emma's ass. Eyes widen, and the women separate at rapid speed, each fleeing to the opposite corner of the elevator. The doors open with a ding, and they enter their suite with a safe five feet of distance between them.

Regina clears her throat. "Be ready before ten. We can't be late."

"Uh-huh." Emma closes the bathroom door behind her and prepares herself a shower. A cold shower.


	5. Chapter 5

"And remember: manners are vital. Keep your elbows off the table, and do _not_ speak with your mouth full. In fact, maybe don't speak at all. Unless you're spoken to, of course. Don't be rude."

Emma groans as she and Regina walk towards the private patio behind the resort. "Regina, I'm not a child. I know how to act in public. I have excellent table manners, contrary to your belief. My job has required me to dine in some very high-end restaurants before. I know how to handle myself around snobs."

Regina scoffs. "Perhaps, but you've never met my mother."

Emma places a hand on her arm, stopping them both, and looks at her sincerely. "It's going to be fine. I promise. Stop freaking yourself out, okay?"

Regina begins to nod before stiffening and pulling out of Emma's grasp coldly. "Don't tell me what to do." The blonde rolls her eyes as they continue walking. "Just remember the story."

"I got it, I got it. Massage therapist from Boston. Buddhist monks. Madly in love with you. It's all up here." She taps her temple.

"That's encouraging," the brunette snorts.

The two walk out on the patio to see a long table filled with people. At the head sits Zelena and Robin. On one side there is an older, dark-haired woman who Emma can immediately peg as Regina and Zelena's mother. To their other side, two empty chairs wait.

"Ah, there you are," Zelena says as they approach. Emma pulls out Regina's seat for her, assuming her role seamlessly. The brunette gives her a smile and sits down, and Emma lowers herself into the chair beside her. "We were wondering when you'd tear yourselves away from your room to join us."

"That was my fault," Emma says. "The shower took longer than expected." Her hand finds Regina's resting on the table, and they share a knowing look. It's not a lie necessarily. Her shower did take a long time, though not for the reason the others think. It had taken Emma far longer than she wants to admit to calm herself down after being so close to Regina in so little clothes. Cold water does little to help when the woman always looks so damn perfect.

"You must be Miss Swan." The voice is stiff and emotionless, and Emma looks across the table into cold eyes. They might be brown, but they're nothing like Regina's. Hers have warmth in them. Fire. These are practically frozen. "Regina's _friend_."

"Girlfriend, actually, Mother," Zelena corrects, clearly enjoying the tension that has settled over what was meant to be a harmless brunch.

"And you must be Cora," Emma supplies with a smile. "Regina has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Cora says, eyebrow arched. So, that's where Regina got that little move from. "Well, I assure you that I am not the heartless monster my daughter has surely made me out to be."

"Mother," Regina groans, and Emma squeezes her hand a bit tighter to let her know that she has this under control.

"On the contrary, Regina's told me only good things of you," she says, and they all look at her incredulously. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Cora only sniffs in response.

"So, Emma." Robin says her name harshly, and his eyes are narrowed at her. "Tell us all something about you. What do you do?"

Emma takes a sip of the drink offered to her by a waitress, something that bubbles like Champagne and tastes like a fruit bowl, before answering. "I'm a massage therapist. I have my own clinic in Boston." He raises his eyebrows. "Initially, I thought I wanted to be a doctor, but I was introduced to alternative medicine in college and fell in love with it. Especially when I studied abroad in China my junior year. The monks there taught me a lot about the benefits of natural treatment and Buddhist traditions. It's remarkable, really. We as a society turn to manufactured chemicals and toxins to treat ailments that a skilled pair of hands can heal easily."

"I imagine your hands are quite skilled," Zelena notes, and Robin nearly chokes on his drink.

"Well, I've certainly had a lot of practice at it." Emma smiles at Regina, who looks thoroughly impressed with her expansion of the story and improvisation.

"How long have the two of you been together?" Cora questions.

"Six months," Regina answers. "We met while I was on business in Boston."

"I was just going to get my usual morning coffee," Emma says, "at the cafe I always go to. Imagine my surprise when I saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen seated by the window reading Siddhartha, of all things." She grins. "I knew I had to talk to her. And I did, and here we are now. Six months later. Happier than I ever imagined I could be."

"How lovely," Robin says, but he doesn't look like he means it at all.

The food is brought out, and Emma busies herself with it as conversation pivots to the coming wedding. She feigns interest in all the preparations put into what Zelena proudly boasts will be the "wedding of the century." To Emma, it sounds ridiculously excessive, and she has no doubt it will be a tacky mess in the end. All the while, hers and Regina's hands never part, and she doesn't dare miss the wonderful way the brunette strokes her knuckle with her thumb.

Halfway through the brunch, there are the sounds of small footsteps racing towards the patio, and a little boy bounds up to the table. He looks to be around six by Emma's estimation with thick curls of dark hair and bright, chocolate brown eyes. He's adorable, and she can't help but smile sadly at how much he reminds her of Henry at that age.

The boy races straight to Robin's side, who smiles down at him. "Roland, what are you doing here? You're meant to be playing."

"I got bored," he says simply and looks over to Regina with a big grin. "Gina!" He throws his arms around her without hesitation, and she returns it with a smile.

"Hello, Roland," she says. "It's so good to see you again."

"I missed you," he says. "How come you don't ever come around anymore?" From her place, Emma notices Zelena cringe at his words.

"I've just been busy, dear," Regina tells him. "I'll make sure to see you more often, I promise."

He looks from her to Emma, that smile still lighting up his face and revealing his two missing teeth. "Hi! I'm Roland."

"This is my son from my first marriage," Robin adds.

"Hi there, Roland," Emma says. "I'm Emma."

He looks at her hand still held by Regina's. "Are you Gina's friend?"

"I am," she grins. "Am I right to assume that you are, too?"

He nods proudly. "Gina's my best friend." He turns to his father. "Dad, I want to go on the beach."

"You, me, and Zelena can do that after brunch, Roland."

"But I want Gina there, too."

The entire table falls quiet, and Robin stumbles for words. "Roland, I don't think-"

"Why not?" Emma interjects, and they all look at her. "I mean, we are in Hawaii, after all. Who goes to paradise without taking a beach day?" She looks to Regina. "What do you think?"

Regina smiles back softly. "I think that sounds perfect."

"Awesome!" Roland exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air. "I can't wait!"

Brunch is brought to a swift end after that, and everyone parts ways. Up in their suite, Regina and Emma prepare to go out to the beach.

"You did a very good job with my mother," Regina says from the bathroom where she changes. Emma looks up from her phone, already dressed and ready to go. "And the stories-that was very quick of you to come up with."

"I told you I had it," Emma says. "You should listen to me more often."

"Not going to happen," is the response.

Emma laughs. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

Regina doesn't say anything more, and Emma returns her attention to her phone.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"What you did with Roland. Offering to go to the beach. Why?"

Emma pauses. "I don't know. He wanted to spend time with you, and I could tell you wanted to see him more. It just sort of came out." She bites her lip. "You aren't mad, are you?"

Regina emerges from the bathroom wearing a thin cover over her bathing suit. Emma struggles not to gawk at how the sheer material still shows the silhouette of her curves. "No, not at all. I appreciate it. I grew very close to Roland when Robin and I were together. It's been difficult not seeing him everyday. Honestly, I miss him more than I ever have Robin."

"He obviously loves you," Emma says, and Regina smiles. "Doesn't seem too crazy about Zelena, though."

"It's not that he doesn't like her. It's just that Zelena isn't easy to warm up to, and she isn't too great with kids. She's trying very hard with Roland, though. I'm sure they'll work it out."

"So, what's the deal with his mother? You never mentioned a first wife."

"I never met her. She died when Roland was still quite young, long before Robin and I ever met. Car wreck. I think that's one reason why Roland took to me the way he did. I was the first maternal figure he ever had."

"That sucks," Emma frowns. "Poor kid. But, I mean, at least he has his dad, right?"

"Yes. For all his other faults, Robin is a good, devoted father. He always has been."

"Well, we should probably get a move on. The others are probably already out there."

Regina cocks an eyebrow at her, smirk settling on her lips. "Eager?"

"A little." Emma blushes slightly. "I really like the beach."

"Then, by all means, let's go."

It's a short walk from the hotel to the private beach below. Emma and Regina spot Zelena in a lounge chair under a cabana tent while Robin and Roland are camped out in the sand, where Roland appears to be trying to bury his father's legs. They approach them, and Zelena looks up at them both.

"Ah, nice of you to join us," she says. "You two certainly spend a lot of time in that suite together."

Emma isn't paying her any attention, though. She is mesmerized by the sight of Regina removing her cover to reveal the tight black one-piece swimsuit with the low dip in the front that accentuates perfect, tan breasts and cut-away middle. It's the most revealed Emma has ever seen Regina, and she's finding it hard to remember to breathe at the sight of smooth, satin skin.

"We tend to get caught up sometimes," Regina says with a smirk, laying out in the lounge chair beside her sister.

"No kidding," Zelena mutters, watching how Emma cannot take her eyes off Regina.

"I want to go out into the water!" Roland says, snapping them all to attention.

"Oh, I don't think so," Robin says, standing and knocking sand off his knees. "You know I'm not much for the ocean."

"I'm big enough now to go in on my own," the boy whines. "Please, Dad, please!"

"No, it's too dangerous for you to go in by yourself, Roland. You could get swept out, and you know you're not a very strong swimmer."

"I could go in with him," Emma volunteers, and they all look at her. "I love the water."

Robin eyes her a moment. "You're sure you can keep up with him? He's got a lot of energy."

She smiles at him. "So do I."

"Please, Dad?" Roland begs.

Robin hesitates before sighing. "Alright. Go on." He steps under the cabana and looks at Emma. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

"Let's go!" Roland exclaims, taking off digging for the ocean.

"Hey, wait up!" Emma grins, tearing off her shirt and shorts until she's standing only in her white bikini and bounds after Roland, scooping him up in her arms and carrying him out into the surf.

Regina watches with a smile as Emma lifts Roland up on her shoulders and wades out past the cresting waves.

"She's good with kids," Robin notes. "Really good. Roland doesn't take to just anyone like that."

"Yes, she is," Regina says. "She's good at a lot of things."

"So, you two are serious then?" Zelena questions, and Regina finds them both staring at her.

"Me and Emma?" she frowns, and Zelena nods. "Well, uh, yes. We are. We're very serious. I thought that much was obvious."

"It's obvious how she feels," Robin says. "She's crazy about you-it's in her eyes every time she looks at you or talks about you. You're a little harder to read, though. You always have been."

Regina purses her lips. "Emma makes me happy like I've never been before."

"She's certainly something special," Zelena muses. "She must be, after how Mother reacted to her yesterday. Y'know, I think she might actually like her, as much as Mother can like anyone."

"Emma's hard not to like." Regina smiles when Roland wraps his arms around Emma's neck as they splash in the water, and she realizes that much isn't a lie.

Emma and Roland return to the cabana later dripping wet and laughing.

"Look what Emma found for me!" Roland cries as he holds up a pale pink seashell the size of his palm.

"Very pretty," Zelena smiles at the boy.

"She dove under and got it for me," he explains. "She's a good swimmer."

"She's a mess is what she is," Regina said, looking at Emma's soaked, salty body. "Here." She holds out a towel, and Emma takes it. "Ah! Stop that-you're dripping on me!"

"Aw, you mean you don't want a big hug, sweetums?" Emma teases and flicks more water at her.

"Stop it, Emma!" Regina actually squeals, and it's the most un-Regina sound she's ever made. Emma just grins and dries herself off while Robin and Zelena gape at the exchange.

"Oh, almost forgot." Emma drops down into the chair beside Regina and holds an open palm out to her. There's another shell in her hand. It's smooth and unbroken and a deep, dark purple color with narrow black stripes. "Got this one, too. It made me think of you."

Regina's cheeks burn as she looks down at the shell. "Oh, my. It's beautiful."

"Well, duh. That's why I thought of you." Emma gives it to her, oblivious to the smile on Regina's lips or the glimmer in her eyes. She looks at another shell, this one warm orange like a sunset. "This one's for Henry. Cross one souvenir off his list."

"Emma, let's build a sandcastle," Roland says, gathering up his sand toys.

"Roland, son," Robin laughs. "Give Emma a break, hm? You're running her to death."

"It's fine," she shrugs, standing. "I love sandcastles. Let me just reapply." She pulls a bottle of sunscreen from her bag. "Would hate to show up to the wedding looking like a lobster."

"Yes, don't burn that lily-white skin," Regina jokes.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious." Squirting some in her palms, Emma rubs it into her legs. "We can't all be born all tan and UV-resistant like you." She gets her legs, front, and arms covered before she starts on her back, which proves an impossible task.

"Here." Regina sits up, throwing her legs on either side of the lounge chair and takes the sunblock from her. "Sit down."

Emma furrows her brow uncertainly. "But... why?"

Regina squeezes out an ample amount of the lotion into her hand and looks at Emma expectantly. "Would you rather your back get fried?"

Emma swallows hard and sits down hesitantly on the edge of the lounge chair. Blowing out an exasperated sigh, Regina scoots closer until she is mere inches away from Emma, their legs touching. Then, she begins to rub the lotion into Emma's back, her hands starting at freckled shoulders and working their way down in gentle circles. Emma releases a breath at the contact and leans further into the touch, eyes closing as Regina's fingers dance up and down her spine, leaving tingling sensations in their wake.

"Who's the massage therapist among you again?" Zelena smirks at how Emma's head lolls to the side a bit.

Regina smiles. "Emma's given me a few pointers."

"She's a very fast learner," Emma adds without opening her eyes, and Regina chuckles behind her, so close that her breath tickles Emma's neck. Her hands slip further down, teasing along the dip barely covered by Emma's swimsuit bottoms, and the blonde gasps, nearly falling completely back into her.

"Emma, come on!" Roland's voice brings them both back to the present, and Emma clears her throat, hoping desperately the warmth in her cheeks isn't showing like she thinks it is.

"Be right there." Resting her hands on Regina's bare thighs and squeezing them both briefly, she pushes herself to her feet and kneels down in the sand with Roland as the boy chatters about the King and Queen who live in the castle they're going to build. Emma nods along, only barely listening as she feels Regina watching her. As she helps construct the tower, she chances a look up at the brunette and grins at how brown eyes have become nearly black.

They stay out on the beach until the evening comes, and then the five of them head back to the hotel.

"We were going to dine out tonight," Zelena informs. "We heard there's a fantastic sushi place nearby, if you two would like to join us."

"That'd be-"

"We can't," Regina stops Emma, startling her. "We made plans already for room service." Emma's brow furrows. Who makes plans for room service? It isn't like they take reservations. "Thank you, though. You three have a wonderful time. Goodbye, Roland. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Gina," Roland smiles. "Bye, Emma."

"Bye," Emma manages to fumble out as Regina drags her to the elevator.

"Plans for room service?" Emma questions when they enter the otherwise empty elevator. "We didn't make any plans for dinner, and I love sushi."

"Oh, I have plans," Regina says, and Emma frowns. As soon as the doors slide closed, she is taken off guard by Regina's body slamming hers against the wall. A pair of plump lips crash against hers while hands grip her hips firmly, fingers curling into the bones.

"Regina," Emma gasps when the brunette finally allows her air. "W-What are you doing?"

"Does it really need to be explained?" Regina returns, and her lips nibble down Emma's jawline.

"Oh," Emma breathes, and her eyes widen when a hand slips under her shirt. " _Oh_. Those kinds of plans."

"Yes, Miss Swan," Regina whispers against her neck. "Those kinds of plans. All. Night. Long." She plants a kiss on Emma's pulsepoint and follows it with a nip that makes the woman beneath her gasp. "I want you."

Who is Emma to deny her employer, after all?


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Right. So, I'm aware that this story is moving rather quickly, but it's kind of necessary considering the time frame. I'd thought upon initially writing it that I could draw things out a bit more. No such luck. Didn't really realize until posting and re-reading how fast-pace it is. So, the sexy times have come quick for these two-although, to be fair, with the amount of eye-sexing between them on the show, I wouldn't have been surprised if they'd started fucking after, like, an hour. That is, if the writers hadn't been chicken shit. Okay. I'm going to step off my soap box now. Sorry about that-it's midterm election day, and I'm still pretty empowered from voting. Hope all those able did the same. Alright. Yeah, I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy Chapter 6._

* * *

The door to their suite is thrown open, and the two women tumble inside, hands all over one another, lips still attached, tongues battling for dominance. Emma walks backward into the suite, far too preoccupied with the woman in her arms to turn around. When Emma's knees hit the bed, Regina pushes her down on her back before straddling her waist and kissing her again.

"This is all strictly professional, right?" Emma taunts, and Regina nips at her lip in response. "Because I'd hate to think I was being shown special treatment from my employer- _ah_!" She sighs when Regina's hands slip smoothly under her bikini top and palm her breasts.

Regina grins down at her. "Will you just shut up and fuck me, Miss Swan?"

It's all the encouragement Emma requires, and she lunges forward to kiss Regina again. She fumbles with Regina's bathing suit only a moment before slipping the straps down her arms, freeing her breasts. And, God, Emma's suspicions had been right from the very first night she met Regina. Her boobs really are perfect.

While Regina pulls at the strings of Emma's bikini, the blonde extends her neck forward and places chaste kisses along Regina's collarbone, working her way down before reaching hardened, dusky nipples. While her hand massages one breast, Emma claims the other with her mouth, swirling her tongue around her nipple. Regina sucks in a sharp breath before releasing it in a quiet moan, her head thrown back and eyes closed.

"Mmm," she hums contentedly while Emma uses her free hand to slide the bathing suit down her body, revealing more and more of the woman.

Emma breaks contact with Regina's breasts just long enough to rid her completely of the one-piece, casting it on the floor. She starts to return to Regina's chest, but the brunette shoves her onto her back on the bed. Kissing her lips, Regina tugs at the ties on Emma's bikini until they are loose, and that, too, is discarded on the floor.

"Oh, Emma," she says, looking down at the bare woman below her. Her palms splay over hard abs, and she smiles when Emma's stomach muscles jump at the touch as if electrically charged. "You're magnificent."

"Stop flattering," Emma grins. "You've already got me in your bed." Lifting herself up, she slips her arms around Regina, running her hands up her back until they are locked in silky strands of hair. Again, Emma attaches her mouth to Regina's breasts, alternating between nipples.

"I'm... not flattering," Regina huffs out, chest heaving under Emma's attention. "Y-You're gorgeous."

Emma looks up at her, and green eyes sparkle like the sunlight on the sea. "Coming from the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I'll take that as a very big compliment." Regina grins, and her teeth sink into her bottom lip as Emma lavishes her chest with kisses and slips her hand down her torso, dipping over her navel before coming to rest between her thighs. A gasp escapes Regina's lips when two slender fingers part her soaked folds, rubbing back and forth.

"Oh, _God_ ," she hisses. "Emma, please..."

Emma releases Regina's nipple with a pop and pulls her head back. Looking down in confusion and irritation, Regina catches the smirk on the blonde's face as she lowers herself down between her legs. And then there's that tongue again on a much more sensitive spot, and two fingers enter her.

"Oh, Emma! Yes!" Regina's hips buck, and she grabs hold of the headboard as her thighs tremble. It has been a very long time since Regina has been intimate with anyone, since Robin actually, and she can feel the tension mounting inside of her. And, God, Emma knows exactly what she's doing down there. "Don't stop!"

Emma can tell that Regina isn't far at all, and so she makes the quick decision to add a third finger and drives faster and deeper into the brunette, who reacts accordingly as Emma's name falls off her tongue in reverence. Emma sucks on Regina's clit and curls her fingers, beckoning inside her to come.

And she does. Pleasure builds inside of Regina into an orgasm that has her seeing stars. Her grip on the headboard tightens so much that it shakes, and she releases a scream that Emma is sure the entire hotel must hear. Emma doesn't slow her movements to allow Regina to ease down. Instead, she retracts her hand quickly and moves her fingers to rub furiously against Regina's clit while her tongue delves inside of her. Within seconds, a second orgasm washes over Regina, and she's screaming again, and there are tears on her cheeks, and it's so much more than she has ever felt in bed before.

Regina jumps off of Emma's face, rolling over on her side on the bed and shaking as she struggles to catch her breath. Her eyes are closed, and her chest is rolling and flushed. Finally, she manages to utter a breathy, "God."

"Nope," Emma says with a proud grin as she licks her fingers clean. "Just me." Regina smacks her thigh jokingly without opening her eyes. "Hey! Is that any way to treat someone who just made you come that hard not once but twice?"

Turning over, Regina smiles devilishly at her. "You're right, dear. By all means, allow me to return the favor."

* * *

It is one o'clock in the morning when Emma rolls off of Regina onto her side of the bed, gasping for air. Both women are covered in a sheen of sweat, their skin red and hot, with deeply satisfied smiles on their lips.

"Wow," Emma laughs. "That was intense."

"I had no idea you were such a screamer," Regina says.

"And I had no idea you were a squirter," Emma retorts. "You had me drowning down there."

"Sorry about that. It doesn't happen very often. Only when I'm very, very turned on."

Emma looks at her and reads the insecurity in her eyes. "Hey, don't apologize for it. It's really sexy. I'm proud and honored that I could make that happen." She kisses Regina's shoulder tenderly. "I love the way you taste."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Tell me something about Henry."

Emma looks at her curiously. That's probably the weirdest post-coital conversation topic that's ever been brought up to her. "Henry? What do you want to know?"

Regina shrugs. "Anything. Whatever you feel comfortable telling. I just want to know more about him. About your life outside of this arrangement."

Emma thinks a moment. "Well, he's smart. Really smart. I have no clue where he got it from-certainly not me. He likes to read. Not just comics. He likes fairy tales, too. I read to him from Grimm's Fairy Tales when he was little, and he's loved them ever since. He likes to make up his own stories, too, with his own characters and everything. All with happy endings. The kid has more imagination and creativity than you could believe. Again, no idea where he got it from." She pauses. "I know I kind of have to say it because I'm his mom, but he really is a special kid. I've never known anyone with a heart quite like his. He's the only person who has ever looked at me and seen more than an orphan. A misfit. He looks at me, and he sees somebody who can save the world. He believes in me like no one ever has before. And he makes me want to be the very best person possible for him. To be the hero he thinks I am, because I don't want him to ever look at me any differently." She shakes her head. "I don't know how I ever got so lucky to have him, but I'm so grateful."

"He sounds spectacular," Regina says softly and intertwines her fingers in Emma's. "A lot like his mother."

Emma chuckles. "No. No, he's not like me, thank God."

"Why can't you see how wonderful you are, Emma?"

Green eyes focus on the ceiling harshly. "I guess once you've been told you're nothing by enough people, you can't help but believe it."

Reaching out, Regina presses her finger to Emma's chin and turns her face to look at her. "You're not nothing, Emma. I wish you could see yourself the way everyone else does. You'd know how extraordinary you are." She traces her finger over soft, pink lips. "Henry isn't the only one who sees you as a hero."

Emma can't stop herself from surging forward and kissing Regina passionately. She has lived her entire life with people thinking she is worthless. Her own parents had abandoned her to die when she was just a baby. No one ever told Emma she could make something of herself. That she could be whoever she wanted. She had fought and scratched and crawled to get where she is in life, and she still feels inadequate in so many ways. And here is Regina, this smart, beautiful, successful woman telling her that she is more than what she has come out of. That she is enough.

"Thank you," she whispers, resting her head on Regina's shoulders as arms wrap her in warmth. "For saying that. You don't know what it means to me."

"I mean it," Regina whispers with her lips pressed against Emma's hair. "All of it."

"Can I ask you something, too?"

"You just did." Emma pokes Regina's side, and she laughs. "Go ahead."

"When I told you Henry's name, why did you react the way you did?" Emma asks, and she feels Regina stiffen in her arms. She looks up into glistening brown eyes. "I could tell there was more to it than just you liked the name."

"Henry," she says quietly, "was my father's name."

"You were close to him?"

"Extremely. My mother and I have never been on good terms."

"Can't imagine why," Emma murmurs.

Regina smiles sadly. "Yes, it's a mystery to us all. But my father was different. He was kind and loving and so good. So often, he was my lifeline. The one thing I could cling to get me through. He was my best friend, and losing him broke my heart. When he died, I didn't think I'd make it through the grief."

"But you did," Emma reminds her. "You made it." Reaching up, she cups Regina's cheek and wipes the tears there away with her thumb. "You're stronger than you think, Regina. Probably the strongest person I've ever seen. Stubborn and cynical, too, but you wear it well." Regina lets out a hoarse laugh, and Emma smiles. "You want to know something? I'm really glad you tricked me into signing that contract."

"I didn't trick you into anything, dear. You signed it yourself."

"Well, whatever you want to call it, I'm glad it happened. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this."

Regina hums softly. "Me, either. Let's get some sleep. We've got the rehearsal dinner tomorrow, and you'll need to be well-rested to handle my mother again."

"I'm not scared of her," Emma yawns. "I think she actually likes me a little bit."

"Mother doesn't like anyone."

"Well, she doesn't hate me, and that's something."

Regina smiles as she closes her eyes. "Yes, I suppose it is. Go to sleep, Emma."

"Yes, your Majesty."

The next morning, Emma wakes up alone in the bed. Rolling over, she furrows her brow and searches the room for signs of Regina. Just as she props herself up on her elbows, the door to the room opens, and Regina steps in with coffee in hand.

"Well, this brings back memories," Emma smirks.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Regina greets, handing one mug to her. "About time you woke up. I was beginning to worry you were in a coma." She moves to walk to the sofa, but Emma catches her hand.

"Hey, wait a minute." She pulls Regina closer and kisses her lips sweetly, causing the brunette to smile widely. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh. You make a very nice little spoon."

"I think you're mistaken, dear. I'm not a little spoon."

"Yeah. Just like you aren't a bottom."

Regina's eyes flash at her. "I most certainly am _not_!"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Emma takes a gulp of coffee and curses when it scalds her tongue. "Shit!"

A vindicated smile forms on Regina's face as she sits primly on the sofa, legs crossed as she sips on her own drink. "Ah. The sweet sound of karma."

"Shut up." Emma stands up and stretches, still totally naked from the night before, and Regina's eyes rake over her. "I'm going to take a shower."

Regina stands as well. "I think I'll join you."

Emma looks back at her, taking in her outfit, fixed hair, and makeup. "Haven't you already taken one this morning?"

"You can't ever really be too clean, can you?" Regina says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Emma grins widely. "Good point. Race you to the shower."

"Absolutely no-"

"Winner gets to dominate the loser."

They stare at each other for a few seconds before both bolt for the bathroom.

Two hours later, Emma and Regina step out of the elevator into the lobby.

"That shouldn't have counted," Emma grumbles. "You cheated."

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I never cheat."

"You tripped me!"

"No, dear, you're just clumsy."

"Regina, you basically kicked me in the shins. You're lucky I caught myself on the vanity-I could've hit my head and died."

Regina scrunches her face at her. "But did you, though?"

"Your concern is heartwarming."

"Come now, dear." She leans close, lips brushing against the blonde's ear. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy being dominated by me. I know it's a lie. The way you were screaming my name told me just how much you loved every second."

Emma shrugs but intertwines her fingers with Regina's between them. "There are worse ways to start the day, I guess."

"I thought so."

"Where can I find some food in this place?" Emma says. "I'm starved. Y'know, since I didn't get any dinner last night."

Regina quirks an eyebrow at her. "I thought you loved what you tasted last night."

The blonde smacks her lips with a grin. "It was delicious but not very filling. I need sustenance."

The two walk into the resort's dining area together, where Emma pulls a chair out for Regina before sitting across from her at a table. She peruses the menu placed before her.

"Aw, breakfast is over?" she groans. "I wanted to get waffles."

"That's what happens when you stay holed up in your room for the entire morning," Regina chastises lightly.

Emma smirks. "Wonder what could've kept me up there."

"It must've been very captivating," Regina grins. "I'll be right back. I'm going to run to the restroom quickly. Someone smudged my lipstick on the way down here."

The blonde only laughs shamelessly. "Yeah, it was super captivating. What do you want to drink?"

"Just an iced tea," Regina calls over her shoulder before disappearing from view.

When the waitress walks over, Emma gives hers and Regina's drink orders and resumes browsing the menu when the girl walks away. She doesn't even look up when someone sits down across from her, assuming it is Regina.

"I think I'm going to take your advice for once and get something other than a burger," Emma says. "Step out of my comfort zone and order something actually Hawaiian. The Huli-huli chicken looks good. Plus, it's fun to say. What do you think?"

"I really couldn't care less what you order, dear." The voice that definitely is not Regina's makes Emma's head snap up in surprise. Cora sits across from her, hands folded in her lap, back board-stiff and straight.

Emma swallows her shock. "Oh, um, Cora. Hi. I'm sorry. I thought you were Regina."

"I gathered as much," she says plainly. "I won't take up much of your time-I intend to be gone before my daughter returns from the restroom. I only wanted to speak with you a brief moment. We haven't had an opportunity to talk privately."

Emma draws herself up straighter, gathering all her nerve as well as thickening her skin against whatever nasty things Cora is about to say to her. "Of course. What is it you'd like to talk about?"

"Your relationship with my daughter," Cora answers, and Emma sucks in a sharp breath. Here it comes. "I wanted to let you know that I'm glad Regina has found you." Emma deflates, eyes wide. Out of all the things she had expected the older woman to say, this didn't even cross her mind. "I know that surprises you to hear-it surprises me as well, to be perfectly honest. I did not ever expect to approve of either of my daughters being with another woman, but you're different." She is still as rigid as before, but her eyes soften as she speaks. "All I have ever wanted for my daughters is for them to be happy. Truly happy, whether they achieve that by themselves or with someone. And I've seen the effect you have on Regina. Never before have I seen her smile and laugh so much, so sincerely as she does with you. It is more than clear to me that you make her happy, and she makes you happy as well. You're good for each other. You love and support each other. It really doesn't matter to me if you're a woman or not." She pauses thoughtfully. "There was a time when I believed love to be weakness, but after Regina's father passed, I realized how wrong I was about that. Love is strength and joy. It's the only real magic in this world. If Regina has found that with you, I support you two." Then, Cora's expression darkens. "I also must inform you that if you hurt my daughter, I have the power and connections to make your life very, very difficult."

Still dazed, a goofy grin creeps over Emma's face. "Wow, Cora. I... Thank you for saying all that. That means so much coming from you." She places her hand over the older woman's and is both pleased and surprised when Cora doesn't pull away from her touch. "I swear to you that I have no intentions of hurting Regina. Ever. It's the very last thing I would ever want to do. She... She is very important to me."

"And your intentions with her?" Cora questions, and Emma's brow wrinkles. "Do you intend to marry my daughter?"

She is taken aback by the blunt question and sits back in her chair, scratching her chin uncertainly. "Well, I guess I haven't really thought about it, y'know? It's only been a couple of da-months. We haven't talked about it before. I don't even know if she would want that." She pauses, surprised at how easy the image of her and Regina standing in dresses and exchanging vows comes to her mind. How right it looks. "But, I mean, can I see myself spending the rest of my life with your daughter?" She smiles at Cora. "Absolutely."

"That's good to hear," Cora nods and stands. "Well, I'll leave you to your lunch. I'll see you both tonight at the rehearsal dinner-on time, please."

Emma salutes her. "Yes, ma'am." Cora rolls her eyes in a way that looks exactly like Regina before walking off. Emma sits in her chair, staring at where the woman had just stood in disbelief with a smile on her face and a warm feeling blooming in her chest.

"Sorry I took so long." Regina sits back down at the table. "That bathroom was very crowded." She eyes Emma suspiciously. "What are you staring at? What happened?"

Emma looks at her, still smiling. "Your mother. She stopped by to speak with me."

Regina's face falls. "Oh no. What did she do? Was she too awful?"

"No. She wasn't awful at all. She told me that she approves of the two of us together. Of me." Regina's eyes widen. "She said she could tell we make each other happy, and that's all she's ever wanted for you. And she also threatened to make my life miserable if I hurt you." Regina tried to look annoyed at this, but the aspect of her mother defending her for once had the corners of her lips quirking upwards. "She asked what my intentions were with you. If I wanted to marry you."

Regina's breath caught. "What did you say?"

"I told her that we hadn't talked about it before, and I didn't know if you would want that. But I told her that I could see the two of us spending the rest of our lives together happily."

Regina sits there a moment, staring at Emma with her hand over her mouth. When she finally removes her hand, her expression is schooled in calm indifference. "Very good response. You're getting good at thinking on the spot." She takes the menu in her hands, busying herself with looking it over. "What are you going to order?"

Emma doesn't press the issue any further. She doesn't mention how naturally her mind conjures up images of the two of them wearing matching wedding bands. She doesn't bring up how just the sight of Regina entering a room now makes her heart race. She doesn't bring up how their previous night had been the best of her life. She doesn't talk about how Regina's apparent interest in Henry and love for children make her feel like floating. She doesn't say any of this because they've only known each other for a matter of days, and this isn't real.

Except it feels so real. And not just because of the sex. Emma knows what it feels like to be involved with someone simply for the physical aspect. She knows what that kind of relationship and attachment feels like. This is not that. This is so much more. It's intense. It's more than she's ever felt before. Never has Emma ever considered something like marriage with a person before. Never has she ever wanted to spend every second of every day with anyone, barring her son, just to talk with them and be near. Never has anyone ever filled her with so many strong emotions that she can barely withstand them all. Never until Regina. And she isn't sure what that means, but she knows she doesn't want to lose that feeling. What is the right thing, though? To keep on pretending because it's comfortable? Then, it will end in another day. But what if she tells Regina everything she's feeling? Even a fraction of it? That might end up with the two of them continuing their relationship, or it could scare the brunette off for good. Emma doesn't know what to do, so, for the time being, she decides to do nothing but continue on as they've been doing. To fulfill the contract and worry about what happens after when that time comes.

Emma is far too absorbed in her own thoughts to realize how quiet the table has grown, but Regina feels the awkward silence. She can see Emma's forehead is wrinkled, how her brow is drawn together in concentration. She knows that, though she is staring down at it, the very last thing Emma is contemplating is her menu. She can see the wheels turning, and all she wants in the world is to know what is going on in that mind. All she wants to do is ask. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she opens her mouth hesitantly.

"I think you actually got a little bit of a tan yesterday." The question strangles itself in the back of her throat, and the meaningless statement takes its place on her tongue.

Emma looks up at her, expression smoothing, and smiles back playfully. "Eh, it won't last. By tomorrow, I'll be back to pale. I don't really tan. I either burn, or I temporarily toast. No in-between."

A breath of relief passes over Regina's lips at the familiar banter between them, and she laughs. "Well, thank God we greased you up in sunblock."

"Yeah, that was super enjoyable." Emma throws a wink her way, and Regina grins. "I'm getting the chicken. What about you?"

They have lunch together, and sometime along the way, their hands find each other over the table. Though neither of them voice it, the same thought runs through their minds: _Nothing has ever felt quite so right_.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So, I've done some minor editing to this chapter after I received a review saying that it was basically an attempted rape. Believe me when I say that was NEVER my intention. Please, if anyone felt that way as well, accept my sincerest apologies. I would never want to treat anything so serious lightly. I've made some changes that hopefully remedy that situation. Unfortunately, the review was from a Guest, so I cannot address them personally, but I hope that this solves any issues. If not, please do not hesitate to let me know. I don't want to offend or upset or trigger anyone. Once again, thank you for your feedback and comments. I may not respond individually to them all, but I do read each and every one of them, and you should know that they mean a great deal to me. :)_

* * *

Emma sits back on the lounge on the sofa, scrolling through her phone absently. In the bathroom, Regina is currently taking a shower to prepare for the rehearsal dinner that night, which Emma is just hoping to get over with quickly. While she smirks at a particularly cute picture of a cat in a sweater, she is startled by her phone ringing and vibrating in her hand. The screen fades to the incoming video chat screen, and she sees August's name. Smiling to herself, she accepts the call.

Henry's face is the first thing she sees, and it makes her chest expand almost painfully with joy. She hasn't realized until then just how much she's missed that beautiful little smile.

"Ma!" he exclaims, eyes bright at the sight of her.

"Henry," she says. "Kid, it's so good to see your face."

"I know. August couldn't figure out how to start a video chat, but he gave me his phone, and I figured it out in, like, a minute."

"It wasn't a minute!" August's voice sounded indignant from somewhere in the background. "It was at least three."

Emma smiles. "How are you, Henry? What are you doing now?"

"Just at home right now," he answers. "We went to the zoo earlier today-it was super fun. You know, they've got more gorillas than when we were there over the summer."

"Really? That sounds fun."

"Yeah. I think August is going to order a pizza in for dinner."

"Make sure to thank him for taking you out today."

"I did, Mom. Like, five times. You taught me good manners." She smiles. "Is that your hotel room?" He peers around her head at what little he can see of her suite. "Looks nice."

"Oh, it is. Check this out, kid." She flips the camera and revolves it slowly around the room.

"Whoa! That place is great!"

"Yep. Definitely unlike anywhere I've ever stayed before. But you haven't even seen the half of it, kid." She walks out onto the balcony and shows him the view. "This is the best part."

"Oh, man! That's so pretty. I've always wanted to see what Hawaii really looks like." She flips the camera back around to smile at him. "Have you seen any real coconut trees?"

"Yup, and they are way bigger than you imagine them to be. Colossal, actually."

"What about sharks?" His eyes are lit with excitement.

She chuckles and shakes her head. "No, that's something I haven't seen. Thank God. I think they set up precautions out in the water to ward them off since it's such a big tourist spot. Nets and stuff like that."

"Oh, well, that's good," he says dully, and she raises an eyebrow at him. "I mean, I'm glad you haven't been in danger, but it would be cool if you came back with a shark story."

"I'll have other stories, I'm sure." She sighs as she walks back into the suite. "I miss you, kid."

"I miss you, too, Ma."

"Emma, the shower's open if you need it." Regina steps out of the bathroom, dressed with her hair done and makeup on, but freezes when she catches sight of herself in the background of the screen on Emma's phone.

"Who's that?" Henry asks brightly. Regina flounders and looks as if she isn't sure what to do. Part of her thinks it would be best for her to just leave and give Emma time to talk with her son. To give them their privacy. The other part of her, though, wants nothing more than to meet the adorable boy with his mother's eyes. And so she is rooted in uncertainty.

Thankfully, Emma decides for her. Standing, she moves closer to the brunette with a soft smile.

"Kid, this is my friend, Regina Mills," she introduces. "Regina, this is my son, Henry Swan."

Henry's dimples, identical to Emma's, make an appearance, and Regina, in an instant, falls in love with the little boy. "Hi, Regina."

"H-Hello, Henry," she chokes out and smiles nervously at him. "It's very good to meet you at last. Your mother's told me a lot about you."

"Are you guys sharing a room?" he questions.

Emma's face falls. "Uh, yeah. We are. The hotel didn't have an extra room, so we had to share."

"And you're both in that one big bed you showed me?"

His mother's throat dries. "... Yeah."

"So, it's like a long sleepover?" he deduces with a big grin. "That sounds like so much fun!"

Emma sighs in relief, and Regina laughs alongside her. "Yeah, Henry. It's a lot of fun. How about you tell us all about the zoo trip?"

Regina looks at her with wide-eyed hope. "Us?"

Emma smiles and winks back at her. "Yep. Us." The two settle down on the lounge together while Henry excitedly regales them with a highly imbellished story of all the animals he saw earlier that day. Regina and Emma listen attentively, hanging on every word and chuckling at his exaggerated expressions. The kid is a born story-teller.

Somewhere along the way, Regina's hand wanders subconsciously to Emma's and scoops it up, her thumb rubbing circles over the skin. Emma notices, looking down at it, and smiles at the brunette, who is still focused solely on Henry. She doesn't point it out to her, enjoying the feeling far too much to risk ruining the moment.

"So, what have you guys done so far?" he asks. "Did you go to the beach?"

"Yep," Emma nods. "Went yesterday. The water's so nice, kid. Like, amazing. And the sand-it's like sugar. Forget those pebble beaches back home. This is the only way to vacate."

"I wish I could see it."

"Well, we'll just have to make another trip with you some time then," Regina says before she can stop herself, and Emma looks at her in shock.

Henry's smile lights the entire screen up. "Really? You mean it, Regina?"

She clears her throat. "Well, I-I... yes. If your mother would be alright with it." Emma stares at her, mouth open slightly, and Regina does everything she can to avoid eye contact with her, fearing that she has completely overstepped her boundaries.

"Ma?" Henry says and jerks the blonde back to attention. "Could we?"

"Um... I'm not sure, kid," she says. "We'll see, okay?"

She can tell by his expression that he wants to argue, but he bites it back. "Okay."

"Henry, pizza's here!" August calls.

"Go eat dinner, Henry," Emma tells him. "I'll talk to you later. Bye. I love you."

"Bye, Ma." He smiles at the brunette beside his mother, who he notices looks a bit paler than before. "Bye, Regina. It was really nice to meet you. Keep Ma out of trouble."

Emma's jaw drops. "Hey!"

Regina chuckles. "I will. Goodbye, Henry." The screen does dark, as does the atmosphere between the two women. For a few seconds, neither speaks. Then, Regina can stand it no longer.

"Emma, I'm so sorry," she blurts. "I didn't mean to overstep-I wasn't thinking. I-"

"Did you mean it?"

She stops and looks at the blonde with a puzzled expression. Green eyes are focused on her intensely, never leaving her face. "W-What?"

"Did you really mean what you said about another trip with Henry? With... With the three of us together? Would you want that?"

Regina swallows. "I... Yes, I would. I'd like nothing more. But I'd understand if you didn't. I mean, we've only known each other a matter of days-I was far too forward to assume-"

Emma stops her with a sound kiss on the lips that startles Regina. When she pulls back, the blonde is smiling at her.

"I'd like that a lot, Regina," she whispers, her thumb drawing patterns over a smooth, tan cheek. Regina smiles back at her. "He really likes you, y'know? I can tell. I mean, the kid's got a pretty sunny disposition naturally, but he really likes you. He doesn't talk to anyone like that but me."

Regina's arms slip around Emma's waist, pulling her closer. "He's amazing. Better than you described." She brushes a strand of blonde hair from Emma's face. "You've done a wonderful job with him."

"Well, I'm not done yet," she sighs. "The hard part is on its way. In three years, he'll be a teenager. A teenager. God. I can't even imagine. He'll start getting taller than me and have a bad attitude. And then he'll start dating-God, I'm so not ready for that. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"You'll find a way," Regina assures her. "You've made it this far on your own. Which is astounding by the way. I don't know how you've done it so well."

"It certainly wasn't easy," Emma says. "Eighteen-years-old with a newborn and limited job prospects was the scariest thing imaginable. But I knew I had to make it work for Henry's sake. I couldn't let him down. I had to give him a better life than I'd had." She smiles. "I think I've accomplished that so far."

"I know you have." Regina kisses her. "Now, you'd better go get ready for the rehearsal dinner-it starts soon, and we can't be late."

Emma smiles and pecks her lips once more before standing and moving to the bathroom. She can feel Regina's eyes tracking her and smirks to herself as she removes her shirt and unbuttons her pants. "Yes, your Majesty." She sends the brunette a sultry smile and wink before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Regina grins to herself, shaking her head. No doubt about it-Emma Swan will be the death of her.

* * *

Emma and Regina stand back as they watch the wedding rehearsal take place. The ceremony is being held on a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean. An archway draped in vibrant, purple flowers stands on the cliff side along with the priest and bride and groom. Matching flowers cover every possible surface. Bows are tied around the backs of each and every chair set up for the guests. There are no fewer than five groomsmen and bridesmaids in the wedding party, and Roland is the ring bearer while a distant cousin's daughter is the flower girl.

As Emma predicted earlier, it is very much overkill but to each their own.

"How come you aren't up there?" Emma teases Regina as they watch the proceeding from afar.

Regina chuckles. "Y'know, she had the nerve to ask me if I wanted to be in the wedding party. I may be over Robin, but I'd still rather not be involved in his wedding to my sister. It's a bit awkward."

"Just a tad," Emma laughs, her arm looping around Regina's waist. In response, the brunette leans back further into her. "Look at them." She nods to Zelena and Robin, who stand at the archway, staring holes into each other. Their bodies are rigid and still, their lips turned down in tight lines. Anything at all but comfortable. "They both look like they're going to be sick. I hate to break it to them, but I don't think it's going to last. The two of them look like they'd rather jump of that cliff than marry each other."

"I know," Regina sighs. "It's idiotic. I have no clue why they want to go through with this. It's so painfully obvious they aren't ready for marriage. I've tried to talk to Zelena about it before, but she shuts me down every time. She'll just have to learn the hard way, I suppose. Can't say I didn't try."

"How long's this rehearsal supposed to last anyway?" Emma murmurs in Regina's ear softly. "I'm ready to eat and take you back up to the room."

"Really? And what would you want to go there for?" Regina smirks mischievously.

"Mhmm. Get us out of this rehearsal dinner, and I'll show you." Emma places a chaste kiss on her cheekbone, her hand inching lower and lower down Regina's back. A quiet gasp passes over the brunette's lips as she struggles to keep her eyes from rolling closed. "We could always get room service again."

"W-We can't," Regina breathes with very little conviction. "Zelena would kill us both."

"I'm not scared of her. Your mother would protect us-she likes me, remember?"

"No, she would assist Zelena in skinning us alive if we skipped tonight." Emma moves her lips to Regina's neck, and the other woman's heart leaps. "How about this? We stay for dinner but leave before dessert?"

"I think I can work with that," Emma grins, relenting her assault at last. Regina looks at her with glossy eyes. "Just dinner, and then I get to have you for dessert." A shiver runs down Regina's spine at the idea alone as Emma pecks her lips with a tease of a kiss. "Deal."

It takes Zelena and Robin far too many tries to get their vows right, but the rehearsal finally ends as the sun sets. The wedding party all move inside for drinks while their private dining room is being prepared. Emma stands back and watches Regina converse with family and friends she hasn't seen in years. The woman knows how to work a room like no one Emma has ever seen, but the blonde can see how irritated Regina is becoming each time someone steps in her way as she tries to make her way to her. It is quite entertaining to watch her patience wear thinner and thinner.

"Thank you for coming tonight."

Emma turns to see Zelena come to stand by her side and offer a tall glass of something pink with a straw and lime garnish.

"Thanks," she says as she accepts the drink. "And it's my pleasure. The ceremony will be beautiful tomorrow. I'm sure you're very excited for it."

"Yes, I'm quite thrilled," the redhead says, a smile on her lips. "Robin and I are very excited to spend the rest of our lives together. Although, I must admit, I wouldn't mind if he took some lessons from you in the bedroom." Emma coughs over her drink, nearly strangling. She looks over to find Zelena grinning shamelessly at her as if they are only talking about the weather. "My sister has been glowing all day. Whatever you do, it must be quite spectacular. I've never seen her this way before."

Emma doesn't know where to go with that, so she decides to change the subject. "This drink is delicious. What is it?"

"Strawberry Long Island Iced Tea. One of my favorite drinks."

"You want some?" Emma offers her the drink.

"Oh, no thank you. That one's all for you. I thought you'd like it."

She takes another sip. "You thought right."

"Now, let's continue talking about whatever you've been doing to my sister, shall we?" Zelena beams, and the next drink Emma takes is a much larger one. She's going to need all the alcohol she can get if Zelena insists on this conversation topic.

After she finishes the large, highly-alcoholic drink in record time on a mostly empty stomach, things start to get fuzzy for Emma. As soon as her glass is empty, Zelena replaces it with another. Emma doesn't know what this drink is, and she doesn't ask, either. It tastes strong, but that hardly stops her from gulping it down. At that point, the blonde feels pretty buzzed. When her second drink is empty, Zelena pushes another in her hands insistently.

"Hang on," Emma hiccoughs, handing the drink back to her. "I gotta pee." She starts for the bathroom and staggers slightly, laughing. "Jesus, Z, what was in those drinks?"

Zelena grins. "Whatever do you mean, Emma?"

Emma gets lost only twice before stumbling into the bathroom. She uses the toilet quickly before washing her hands in the sink. As she stands there, the room begins to spin around her, and she leans her forehead against the cold tile.

"Shit," she groans, squeezing her eyes closed. "I'm drunk. Fuck. I'm drunk at the rehearsal dinner. Regina's going to kill me." Turning back to the sink, Emma splashes her face with cold water in the hopes of sobering herself up a bit and glares at her reflection in the mirror. She tries to will the edges of her vision from blurring but doesn't get very far. "Get a hold of yourself, Swan. You gotta maintain. Gotta save face. Just gotta get through dinner, and then it's back up to the room with Regina. Gotta be sober for that." She nods to herself. "You got this. You're Emma fucking Swan. You can handle this."

"Can you, really?" She turns to find Zelena standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a salacious smile on her lips.

"Zelena?" Emma furrows her brow at her uncertainly. "What..." She swallows something that feels hot and acidic. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just checking on you," she says absently, moving further into the bathroom and allowing the door behind her to fall closed. "You seemed a bit... disoriented out there."

Emma sighs, pushing her hair out of her face. "Yeah, you could say that." She chuckles dryly. "I'm not much of a drinker, y'know?" She sighs. "How bad is it that I'm drunk?" She closes her eyes and lets her head fall against the wall behind her.

"Oh, not bad at all. Happens to the best of us, darling."

A frown pulls Emma's features down at the term of endearment. Since when does Zelena call her that? "I know, but still. It's pretty inexcusable. I mean, it's your wedding rehearsal, and I'm shit-faced. God, what is Cora going to think of this? And Regina-fuck, she'll have my head when she sees me like this."

"Hm, let's not worry about my mother or sister." Zelena's voice is far too close, and Emma opens her eyes. She gasps when she finds her fake girlfriend's sister only inches from her, smiling at her.

"W-What are you doing?" The words come out in short, stunned breaths. "Zelena, this is... What's going on?"

"I think that much is rather obvious." Leaning closer, her lips brush against Emma's cheekbone. "Don't overthink it."

"Zelena, you can't-" Before she can finish the statement, the redheaded bride-to-be kisses her, and Emma is too shocked for a few seconds to respond. When she finally gets a grip on herself, though, she pushes Zelena off of her.

"Zelena!" she hisses, wide-eyed. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Zelena says back casually. "Relax, Emma."

"I will not relax! You're getting married tomorrow, and I'm with Regina. This is so fucked up on so many levels."

"No one has to know." Zelena presses herself against Emma, who scrambles under her grip to put distance between them. "Just do to me what you do to Regina." And there's a desperation that Emma finds in her voice and her eyes. Something wallowing there. Something that makes the blonde a bit sad for her. "I just need to feel, Emma. I need to feel something." And there's a distinctive wetness to her voice. "Please, Emma. Please, help me feel."

Under different circumstances, Emma might feel sorry for her. She wouldn't agree to it, but she might let her down gently. But, as it is, Emma is not feeling particularly sympathetic at the moment.

"No fucking way." Emma slips out of Zelena's reach, backing away from her. The sting of rejection fills glacier blue eyes, but Emma doesn't care. "I am not doing this, Zelena. I'm with Regina, and she's the _only_ person I want to be with. Do you get that?" Her lips pull down in an angry frown. "I am not Robin."

"What's going on in here?" Regina throws the door open, and she is very clearly livid.

Eyes wide, Emma flees behind her, as if positioning her for protection against Zelena. "Thank God you're here. I think I'm drunk-please, don't be mad. It happened so fast. I'm really confused and also terrified. I don't know what's going on."

Regina's eyes tighten at her sister. "I do. I know exactly what is going on. You just can't help yourself, can you, Zelena? It doesn't matter how much you get, you will never not be jealous of me." Zelena's face twists in rage and frustration. "You took Robin, but that wasn't enough, was it? It's never enough for you. You have to try and take everything I care about."

"Believe it or not, Regina, this isn't about you," Zelena throws back at her. "Besides, it's not what it looks like."

"Really? Then what is it, hm? Enlighten me, please. Because from where I'm standing it appears you got my girlfriend drunk and tried to convince her to have sex with you."

Zelena rubs the back of her neck. "Well, perhaps it is what it looks like."

"What the hell, Z?" Emma growls at her. "I thought we were friends. You said I was cool earlier." She thinks back to their previous conversation, and her jaw drops. "Oh, wait. In hindsight, that could've been flirting. Shit." Her forehead falls against Regina's shoulder. "I'm too drunk for this."

"Come on." Regina wraps a possessive arm around Emma's shoulders, shooting Zelena a glare as they turn out the door. "We're going up to the room so you can sleep this off."

"You mean I don't get dessert?" Emma whines.

"You really think you're in any state for that?"

"Probably not, but I am willing to put forth a very good effort."

"Regina, Emma, please wait!" Zelena follows them out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry. Let me explain, please."

"What is there to explain?" Regina demands icily. "You said yourself exactly what you were trying to do. I don't see any reason for us to speak-ever again."

"Just let me explain why I did it."

Regina spins on her heel, keeping Emma safely behind her. Her eyes are lit with a burning fire that makes Zelena wince. "Alright then, _sis_." She spits the word out like it's poison. "Let's hear it. Why did you attack my girlfriend the night before your wedding if not to hurt me?"

"I just want to feel _something_!" Zelena cries, and they are all taken aback by the tears in her eyes. Gone is the cool mask of apathy and indifference, and in its place is pure, raw despair. "I need something-something real! To feel alive for once." She pushes curls out of her face, shaking her head. "I know it's no excuse, but I was desperate. I wasn't thinking straight. I just saw how happy Emma makes you. How ecstatic you get every time she walks into a room. I want that. I thought she could do it for me, too. But, I swear, I had no intentions of _forcing_ her to sleep with me. It was simply... I thought if she was a little tipsy, she'd be more likely to say yes. I didn't expect her to be _this_ drunk. I know it's awful, and I feel like a monster for it. Please believe me when I say that my intention wasn't to hurt you, Regina. It's never been my intention. I just wanted to be happy."

"I don't understand," Regina shakes her head. "Robin doesn't make you happy?"

Zelena snorts. "Not even close."

"Then why are you insisting upon this wedding?"

"What's all this yelling?" Robin steps up to the three of them with Cora following along behind him. Gripping Regina's shoulders for balance, Emma tries to keep herself from swaying too much. "Is everyone alright here?"

"We're getting married," Zelena says, fists clenched, "because I'm pregnant." Every jaw drops as silence falls over them. Silence that is broken a few seconds later by a very intoxicated blonde who can't quite keep her eyes from crossing.

" _Whaaat_?" Emma squeaks. "I did _not_ see that coming."

"You're what?" Cora repeats.

"I'm pregnant. Eight weeks. That's why we're getting married."

"Zelena, what are you doing?" Robin asks. "We agreed to keep it quiet until after the wedding."

"Wait a minute." Emma steps forward, brow knit, as all eyes land on her. "Wait one goddamn minute." She points at Zelena-or, rather, one of the Zelena's that she sees and hopes it's the real one. "You're pregnant-" her finger swivels to Robin- "with his baby. And you were just trying to get me up in you? Ew! What the hell? That is beyond fucked up!"

"I beg your pardon?" Robin sputters and glowers at Zelena. "You tried to get her up where?"

From beside her, Regina can't stop a small laugh as she shakes her head at Emma. "All the revelations made tonight, and that's what you're focusing on?"

"Absolutely," Emma nods, crossing her arms fervently. "That's sick. I mean, I could've poked the baby's eye out." Regina snorts with laughter. "Stop laughing at me! I'm traumatized here!"

"No, you're not. You're drunk."

"Yeah. That, too. It's not even a fun drunk. My head already hurts, and I feel dirty." She leans into Regina, who curls an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, dear. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't let me finish. I'm sorry for being so irresistible that everyone comes onto me. If I could turn it off, I would." She pauses. "Actually, no, I wouldn't. It is pretty flattering."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Let's get you to bed. I've got a feeling this family drama is far from settled, and I'd rather not be present for the coming conversation." Turning, they walk to the elevator.

Emma nuzzles her face into Regina's neck, closing her eyes and breathing in her perfume. "I'm starting to understand why you said your family is crazy." Regina chuckles. "You know I didn't go after Zelena, right? If I had any clue what she was doing, I never would've accepted the first drink from her. I just thought she was trying to be friends, and I wanted your family to like me. I didn't pursue her."

"I know, Emma."

"Good. I just want to make sure you know that I'm not like Robin. I just want you. Nobody else." Regina's breath catches, but Emma doesn't notice it as she circles her arms around her waist. "I don't want you to hold a grudge against Zelena for this."

"Why not?"

"Because she's your sister, and you should cherish the family you've got. You never know when you won't have them anymore. And trust me, not having family sucks pretty hard. Plus, she's kind of sad, don't you think? Her and Robin both. I thought at first they were just doing this to please your mom and keep up appearances. But she's pregnant, and that must be scary for her. For them both. I mean, they don't love each other, and they're going to have a baby." She yawns as the elevator doors open, and they step inside. "That's not an ideal situation." Glazed-over green eyes look at Regina, and Emma smiles sleepily at her. "She just wants to be happy, and she doesn't know how to get that right now. Give it time, though, and she'll figure it out. About nine months, actually."

"What do you mean?" Regina questions.

"I mean, I was in kind of the same situation as her. Granted, I wasn't getting married because I was pregnant. My baby daddy ran out as soon as possible. But I was unhappy with an uncertain future and a baby on the way I had no clue how to take care of. That's terrifying. But then Henry got here, and things just fell into place. He became my happiness. My world. My everything." She shrugs. "Wait till the baby gets here. Zelena won't need Robin or me or anyone else to be happy. She'll just need that baby."

"Do you always get so insightful when you're drunk?" Regina asks with a smile.

Emma shrugs. "More or less, yeah."

Back in their suite, Regina struggles to get Emma safely into bed.

"Will you stop trying to take your clothes off?" she chastises the blonde. "Nothing is happening tonight. You're just going to sleep this off."

"What? Why?" Emma whines.

"Because you are in no condition for sex right now. You can barely hold your eyes open as it is-you'd probably fall asleep before we got through foreplay."

"I could work extra fast."

"Emma, rest. Now."

The blonde collapses against the mattress, frowning. "The weekend's almost over. I just want to make the most of the time we have left."

Standing over her, Regina pauses before reaching down to comb her fingers through long, blonde locks of hair. "Don't worry. We'll have all day tomorrow for that. Something tells me the wedding won't be going on as planned. And even if it is, I don't intend to attend."

Emma buries her face in her pillow. "Is it weird that I want to go back home, but at the same time I don't? Like, I want to see Henry again so badly, but I don't want to leave. To go back to the way things were before I knew you." She closes her eyes. "I don't know if I can."

Regina leans against the wall, hands clasped tightly as she stares out the balcony door intently. "Emma... you know it doesn't have to be like that, right? We don't have to act like this weekend never happened. We could go forward with this... whatever it is. We could try to have a real relationship." She swallows hard. "I don't want to imagine my life without you in it." She waits for a response but is met only with a faint snore. Looking over at the bed, she finds Emma fast asleep, and she sighs heavily, trying to ignore the bitter disappointment coating her tongue. "That's probably for the best anyway." Leaning down, she places a light kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Goodnight, Emma."


	8. Chapter 8

When Emma wakes the next morning, it's still early, and she has a hangover from hell. She wants to groan and whine and complain, but she holds it all in since Regina is still asleep beside her. Sitting up slowly and carefully, she glances over to see a water bottle and three Aspirin on the nightstand waiting for her. Smiling at the brunette gratefully, she reaches out and takes the pills. Then, she rouses herself from bed and scurries to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later, she decides to be the one who gets them coffee and breakfast that morning considering Regina's done it every other morning that trip. So, after combing the tangles out of her hair, she walks downstairs. The medicine is keeping the worst of her hangover at bay, but she still feels a lot like shit. She has no idea what Zelena did to her drinks the night before, but she is certain it wasn't just alcohol in them. She's not exactly a champion drinker, but she knows she would never get so drunk from just two drinks.

After she gathers breakfast and coffee for herself and Regina from the kitchen, she heads back up to the suite. It takes her more than a few minutes to maneuver the tray she's holding around to get the key into the suite door. Pushing it open with her foot, she makes her way inside slowly, careful not to spill anything and keep quiet in case Regina is still asleep.

However, when she gets inside, she sees that Regina is very much awake and has company.

Emma's face falls when she spots the woman sitting beside Regina on the sofa. "Zelena. Hi."

Zelena's face is a mask of awkward embarrassment and shame as she directs her eyes anywhere but at Emma. "Uh, hey, Emma."

"Where have you been?" Regina questions.

"Somehow, I woke up before you this morning. I thought it was only fair that I get breakfast." Placing the tray on the coffee table, she leans down and kisses the brunette's lips. "Thank you for the Aspirin this morning. I needed it."

"Yeah, apologies for that," Zelena coughs.

"You're welcome, darling." Taking her coffee in hand, Regina sips it delicately. "Zelena here came to try and smooth things over after last night."

"I'm sorry for acting so insane," the redhead supplies, looking at Emma with sincerity. "I completely lost my head, and I was way out of line. I hope you can find some way to forgive me."

"Listen, Z, I get it," Emma sighs. "You are in a scary situation, and the wedding became real for you after the rehearsal. You panicked." Zelena nods. "I'll forgive if you tell me you aren't going through with marrying Robin. I'm sorry, but it's a terrible decision. You'll end up getting a divorce in a few years' time, and that won't do anything but hurt your child."

"Oh, don't worry about that. We called that off mutually last night. He's actually been seeing one of the bridesmaids for the past two weeks. So, I suppose we're kind of even. I hope this means you and I can still be friends-I really do like you." Regina shoots her a pointed look, and she scrambles to clarify. "Not romantically, of course, but just as a friend."

Emma chuckles, settling down beside Regina on the sofa. "It's fine. I know what you mean. And I don't see why we can't be friends. You will have to forgive me if I don't accept anymore drinks from you, though." They both laugh.

"Thank you, Emma," Zelena says and glances over at Regina. "I only hope my sister can find it in her heart to be so forgiving." Only a sniff comes from the brunette.

"How about I step outside and give you two some privacy?" Emma stands, and Regina looks at her urgently. She only smiles back warmly and kisses her again. "Just hear her out, okay?"

"She doesn't deserve it."

"Nope, but none of us deserve a lot of the things we get." Again, she kisses Regina, crumbling her resolve with every touch. "Don't be stubborn about this-you'll regret it later."

Regina grumbles under her breath. "Fine. I'll listen to her, but I make no promises of forgiveness."

"That's all I ask." Emma grins before taking her coffee out onto the balcony and closing the door behind her. Leaning against the railing, she pulls her phone from her jeans pocket and dials August's number. A few rings in, it's answered.

"Hey, Ma!" Henry greets brightly, and a calming warmth fills her chest at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, Henry," she smiles into the phone. "How's it going, kid?"

"Good. You're coming home tomorrow, right?"

"Yep."

"Great." He lowers his voice. "Don't get me wrong. I love August, but I miss you tons."

She laughs. "I miss you, too, kid. More than you can imagine."

"So, is Regina coming with you?"

Emma knits her brow curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... will I see her again? Like, in person?"

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

She can hear the grin in his voice. "Oh, yeah. I like her. She's funny and cool."

Emma smiles. "Then maybe you will. I think she'd like to see you, too."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, kid. She likes you a lot." She sighs. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"August and I are going to the movies to see the new Avengers movie. Dinner's going to be extra-butter popcorn with Milkduds and a slushie."

"Wow, kid. Sounds like you're living the high life while I'm gone. You sure you want me to come back after all?"

"Well, duh, Ma. As much as I like eating pretty much whatever I want and playing video games as much as I want, I miss you more." Henry falls quiet a moment. "I had a nightmare last night."

Emma frowns. "What? You haven't had any for months now."

"I know. I think it's just because I missed you a lot."

"What was this one about?"

He pauses. "I don't want to say."

"Henry, it's alright. You can talk to me. You can always talk to me. You know that."

"I do. It was about you." Her lips pull farther down. "You were still gone, and you were talking to August on the phone. He hung up, and he told me you weren't coming back. That you were staying there, and he was going to have to take me to an orphanage. I woke up scared I'd never see you again."

Emma's jaw clenches, and she grips the railing tightly. "Henry, do you need me to come back? Because I will get on a plane right now."

"What? No, Ma. No, don't do that. I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"Listen to me, kid. I love you. More than I can ever fully express, I love you, and I will never leave you. Do you understand that? You're stuck with me for life."

He chuckles. "I get it."

"Good. I'm not going anywhere, and in one more sleep, I will be back home. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Ma."

She closes her eyes, smiling at the words that will always sound like a symphony to her. "I love you, too, Henry. Now, I want you to have a great day, alright? Go to the movies and eat popcorn and candy. I'll see you soon."

"Just one more sleep, right?"

"Just one more sleep."

"Bye, Ma."

"Bye, Henry." She hangs up the phone and holds it to her lips, wishing more than anything that she could've been there when he woke with his nightmare. He'd started having them when he was six. When he asked her why he didn't have two parents like the other kids in school, and she told him the truth. She had considered lying to him about it, but that had never been their relationship. They told each other the truth, even when it was hard. The nightmares differed in details, but there was always a core theme to them. Abandonment. When they first started, they were more of night terrors. He'd wake up screaming and crying and clawing at his bed sheets. She'd hold him until he calmed back down. After seeing a therapist for a while, they lessened in intensity, and he had them less and less frequently. After a few years, they ebbed away completely. Emma was only just beginning to believe they were gone for good. It's clear to her, though, that she was foolish for ever thinking they would just go away. She knows better than anyone that abandonment issues never just fade away.

"Is he alright?" Emma turns to see Regina walking beside of her, looking at her in concern.

"Huh?" Emma frowns and looks back into the room. "Where's Zelena?"

"Left a few minutes ago. You were just talking to Henry, and you sounded like something was wrong." Emma knits her brow, and Regina blushes slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or pry. I just heard, and I got worried something was wrong."

"It's alright." Emma offers her a warm smile. "I really like that you worry about him." She swallows. "He had a nightmare last night. He used to get them a lot more. They started after he asked me why he didn't have a dad, and I told him the truth. They're always about people leaving him. This one was about me not coming back to him."

"Oh, Emma." Regina covers her mouth. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault for making you come here. Let me make a phone call-I can have us a flight back to Boston in an hour."

"Hey, stop." Emma grabs her hand before she can rush back inside the suite. "I asked him if he wanted me to come back early. He said no. I believe him." She pulls Regina back to her, wrapping her arms around her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Besides, August is feeding him nothing but junk food and letting him do whatever he wants. He's basically in paradise right now." Regina smiles. "We can both make it one more night-I think the separation is probably good for us considering how we've been pretty much inseparable since he was born. Even if it is hard." She kisses Regina's jawline. "He asked about you, y'know."

Brown eyes practically glow. "He did?"

"Uh-huh. He wants to meet you in person. He said he likes you and that you're cool and funny."

Regina smiles. "Well, at least he's got good taste." Emma chuckles. "Would you be alright with me meeting him in person?"

Emma rolls her eyes at her. "Regina, seriously. You don't even have to ask that. I think I've made it more than clear that I have no issues with you meeting my child. I trust you." Regina's breath hitches at the three words because she knows how big that is. Emma doesn't let just anyone get this close to her, especially not to Henry. She knows that his is a privilege that not many in the blonde's life have been given. "How'd it go with Zelena? Did you give her a chance like I asked?"

Regina sniffs. "You asked me to hear her out, not give her a chance." Emma chuckles at this stubborn, amazing woman before her. "I listened to her, and I told her that I understood her desperation. And I promised that I would be there for her and the baby when it comes, which I meant. However, I won't forgive her that easily. She's going to have to work for that."

"I'm proud of you," Emma says softly. "I know that took a lot of you, and I appreciate it. I'm sure Zelena does, too. Now, if I'm not mistaken, I was promised dessert last night and never got it." Regina smiles when Emma's kisses turn more insistent and passionate. "I'd like to cash in on that now, please."

Regina turns to face Emma as the blonde pulls her robe off her shoulders. The two walk back inside the suite, Regina guiding Emma backwards. Once inside, Emma kisses Regina deeply, running her hands beneath the silk robe and cupping her breasts. Regina moans into her mouth as her nipples are pulled and twisted. Breaking away for air, she grins before shoving Emma down on the bed. The robe is dropped to the floor, revealing her bare body beneath it.

"Wow," Emma breathes, a dazed smile coming over her face. Though she's seen Regina naked several times before, the sight is never any less glorious to her than it was the first time. She tears her eyes away just to take in her own fully-clothed body and begins ripping at her shirt. "God, why did I put on so many clothes?"

Regina straddles Emma's waist and leans over her, her breath tickling her earlobe. "No need to be in a rush, dear. We've got all the time in the world." Prying Emma's hands away, she slowly undoes each button on her collared shirt while placing brief kisses down her neck to her recently exposed collarbone. "Let's take our time and enjoy. Every. Single. Second." She punctuates each word with kisses on soft skin, and Emma sighs as the shirt is removed, followed by her bra, and lips move to her breasts. Her own hands lock themselves in Regina's hair as she holds her as close as possible.

"Oh, God," she breathes.

Looking up at her, Regina grins widely. "Nope. Just me."

Emma can't stop a smile at her own words thrown back at her, but her laughter is brought to an abrupt end when Regina returns her attention to her pink, alert nipples. Her hands travel down to unzip Emma's pants, and she works the tight denim down her hips and thighs, keeping her word to take her time. By the time the pants are pulled down to her ankles, Emma struggles to kick them off completely.

"No underwear, hm?" Regina says with a smile and quirked eyebrow. "You were quite eager, weren't you?"

"Yep," Emma nods shamelessly, squirming at the loss of contact. "Still am. So, please, stop talking about my lack of underwear, and do something about it."

"Hmm, perhaps I will." Regina's hands run up and down the sides of Emma's hips, dancing towards the insides of her thighs but never coming where the blonde craves them most. A strangled groan of frustration escapes Emma's lips as Regina wanders painfully close only to pull away again.

"Regina, please. I'm dying here."

"You want me to touch you?" Regina teases. "Kiss you? Lick you? You want me to _fuck_ you, Emma?"

There are nearly tears in green eyes as Regina's tongue comes out and circles her navel. "Yes, Regina. For the love of God, please, fuck me."

"I suppose you do deserve some reward for behaving so well this weekend." Regina straightens up with a look of purpose and, unless Emma's mistaken, trepidation on her face. "Lift your hips."

Emma doesn't hesitate. She doesn't think twice. She doesn't second guess. She does exactly as Regina orders and props up on her elbow and heels, lifting her lower body off the bed. It isn't until Regina spreads her legs apart and slips her own in between them that Emma realizes what she is doing.

"Oh," Emma gasps as Regina pulls her closer. Again, she sees a look of uncertainty flash across the brunette's face, and she knows that it's her first time doing this. Sitting up, she loops her arms under Regina's, clinging to her shoulders and kissing her. That seems to help Regina regain her confidence, and she begins to rotate her hips. Emma falls into the same rhythm, and her head falls back as she moans loudly. "Oh, God. Yes, Regina."

Reaching out, Regina clasps her hands behind Emma's neck and pulls her even closer to her. Their lips meet as limbs tangle, their movements becoming more and more urgent. Sweat covers their bodies, and their breathing becomes labored. Emma buries her face in Regina's neck, nipping at her skin lightly as Regina chants her name over and over again. Emma slips a hand between the two of them, and her three fingers delve inside Regina's soaked entrance, the heel of her hand rubbing against her clit. The brunette cries out as Emma grinds on her thigh, maintaining the friction she so desperately needs.

"Oh, God, Regina," she whimpers. "I'm going to come."

Reaching down, Regina enters Emma and rubs the pad of her thumb hard against her clit. "Come with me, Emma."

Screams rip from both their lungs as they come together, bodies trembling with intense pleasure. Their movements slow, and Emma presses her lips against Regina's. Tumbling down into the pillows, they lay there, wrapped in each other.

"That was fantastic," Emma whispers, her head resting on Regina's shoulder.

"Yes, it was," Regina agrees with a smile. "I think the rest of the hotel probably knows it, too."

The blonde laughs. "Everyone will be so jealous of the amazing suite sex we're having." She pauses. "Regina?"

"Hm?"

"Did you mean for this to happen?"

Regina looks down at her curiously. Emma stares up at the ceiling. "Mean for what to happen?"

"This." Emma gestures between the two of them. "Me and you and this. Did you mean for us to actually hook up like this?"

"No," Regina answers honestly, and Emma looks over at her at last. "I didn't intend for anything like this to happen. It was meant to just be a simple show. Exactly like the contract details. My plan was to come here for the weekend, play pretend with you for my family's sake, and leave come Monday." She smiles. "But you've done a very good job of derailing my plans since we met. I should've known things wouldn't go like I thought."

Emma grins back at her. "Yeah, I'm pretty good at messing things up." She kisses Regina's shoulder tenderly. "However this happened, I'm glad it did. So, what do you want to do today?"

Regina raises an eyebrow at her. "Sorry? I was of the mind that this would be exactly what we were doing today."

"Oh, I intend to spend a good amount of time naked with you," Emma says with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. "However, this is also our last full day in Hawaii, and I'd like to make the most of it, y'know? I'll probably never get another chance at a trip like this in my life." She pushes herself up on her elbows, an excited smile on her face. "I was thinking maybe we could go horseback riding. I read about it in a pamphlet about the resort. There are trails all over the place. Also, I may have coaxed your sister into telling me that you love horses and used to take lessons when you were younger. I thought it'd be something we'd both enjoy. What do you say?"

Regina smiles. "I think that sounds fantastic. I'd love to."

Emma brightens. "Awesome! How about we take a nice, long shower where we get clean and dirty at the same time and then go?"

"After you, Princess," Regina says.

Emma furrows her brow at her. "Princess? Where did that come from? If either one of us is more like royalty, it's you."

"I'm going to assume you mean that I am regal and elegant and not pampered or bossy," Regina says, and Emma grins widely. "And you just seem like a Princess to me. I think it's the hair. Or the lips." Leaning forward, she kisses Emma on the mouth.

"Oh, _those_ lips," Emma laughs. "I thought you meant..."

"Is your mind ever not in the gutters?"

"Nope. And considering we're lying in bed bare-ass naked, I think you could understand why." Rolling on top of Regina and smiling, Emma brushes a sleek black curl from her face. "What can I say, your Majesty? Your presence alone turns me into a regular sex fiend." She kisses her again. "We should get in the shower now, or we'll never get out bed."

"Mhm, is that so bad?" Regina hums against her lips.

"Typically, no, but I've got plans for today. So, let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9

"And these are the horses here."

Emma and Regina follow the trail guide to the stables where two horses are already out and waiting for them, a black mare and a gray dapple stallion. Without a moment's hesitation, Regina approaches the large black horse and strokes her snout. The horse responds with a friendly neigh, nodding her head further into her hand, and she grins widely.

"That's Zephyr," the guide points out.

"They're lovely," she remarks. When she doesn't see Emma approaching the other horse, she turns and finds the blonde several feet back from the animal, eyeing him as if he might explode at any moment. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Emma says in a low voice. "Nothing at all. It's just... they're a lot bigger in person, aren't they?"

Regina's mouth falls open. "Emma Swan. Don't tell me you're scared of horses?"

"What? No, of course not. I've just never actually seen one in real life with my own two eyes. I'm not scared." She takes one step forward, and the gray horse stamps his hoof with a snort. Yelping, she leaps back with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you're not at all scared," Regina laughs. "I don't understand. Why did you suggest this if you're afraid of horses?"

"Not afraid. Intimidated by. And I didn't realize how intimidated I am by them until now. And I knew you'd like it, so, y'know, I wanted to to do it." Regina's expression softens. "And we're still going to do it. I just might need a minute working up to it."

"Here. Let me help." Regina moves to Emma's side and, taking her hand, walks with her towards the gray horse. Emma's feet are like lead, apprehensive and uncertain as they inch forward. When Regina begins to lift her hand towards the horse, Emma stops in fear. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Absolutely. I trust you." She looks to the horse suspiciously. "It's him I'm not so sure of."

Regina smiles. "He won't hurt you. I promise. Okay?"

Emma nods her head reluctantly. "Okay." She allows Regina to raise her hand to the horse's snout and cringes when she rests it on the soft nose, waiting for the pain of a bite or kick. It doesn't come, though. The animal remains calm, looking at Emma with soft, gooey eyes.

"Hey," she says with a small smile. "This isn't so bad." Stepping forward boldly, she places another hand on the horse's neck, rubbing small circles. "Hi there. You're not so scary, are you?" The horse whinnies, and Emma jumps only slightly, comforted by Regina's hand on her back. Looking back at the brunette, she smiles. "Thanks. You helped me conquer my fear."

"Don't thank me yet," Regina says. "We haven't gotten you up in the saddle yet."

It takes numerous tries and considerable help from Regina for Emma to hoist herself up into the saddle on the horse's back. Grasping the reigns tightly to feel more secure, she calms her racing heart.

"So, um, what's his name?" she asks the guide. "Feels weird being up on his back without being formally introduced."

"His name is Keith."

Emma furrows her brow. "Keith? What the hell? Regina's horse's name is all majestic and shit, and mine is just some vanilla-ass name like Keith. No fair." The horse paws at the ground restlessly with his hoof. "No offense, dude. You're cool. Super cool. Not your fault somebody gave you a crummy name."

The guide shows them to the several trail entrances nearby, indicating which paths are easier to traverse and which are for more experienced riders. Emma chooses one and insists upon it despite the fact that it is one of the more advanced trails.

"Are you sure?" Regina frowns. "Horseback riding isn't as easy as it may seem, and you've never done this before."

"I can handle it, I swear." She lifts her chin confidently. "I'm a really fast learner. Now, how do I make him go?"

Once Emma figures out how to steer and guide her horse, she and Regina begin down the trail together. It is a beautiful day, not too hot out with blue skies and a comforting breeze. The trail winds between massive hills, cutting through brilliant green foliage and colorful flowers that make the thick air sweet with their perfume. Birds fly overhead from tree-to-tree, brightly-colored wings flapping between the leaves.

"This is beautiful," Regina notes with a smile. "It's been so long since I've gone riding-I didn't realize how much I missed it."

"And this isn't as terrifying as I imagined it to be," Emma says, though she still looks uncertain and unsteady atop the horse. "Keith here's pretty cool. We've formed a bond now, he and I. Isn't that right, Keith?" The horse lets out neigh and stamps his hoof against the ground. "That means yes. I've figured it out. We've got a conversational system worked out. He's my new best friend."

"Would you like to sleep with the horse tonight since you two are so close?" Regina teases.

"You're funny. Horses aren't really my thing."

"Oh, and what is your thing?"

"You."

The honest, upfront answer startles Regina out of speech, and she stares at Emma. The blonde keeps her eyes straight ahead, her cheeks stained a light shade of blush, before finally looking at Regina. Her lips curve upward in a shy smile that Regina can't yet manage to return. Then, the hills parted ahead, and Emma grins at it.

"I think this is the end of the trail." Squeezing the horse's stomach between her thighs gently, she spurs Keith forward. "Come on-it's the best part!"

"Emma, wait!" Regina follows after her companion, wondering how she knows what the "best part" of the trail is. Then, as she rounds a corner and brushes past a thick bush, she realizes exactly what Emma had meant. There, at the end of the trail, is a tall, rocky cliff. And from that cliff she sees the most beautiful view of the sparkling, blue ocean. Sunlight dances over the waves, and whitecaps swell in the distance.

"Oh, my," Regina gasps because words fail her at such a gorgeous sight. "I-It's..."

"Amazing, right?" Emma grins. "Even better than I thought it would be."

"How did you know about it?" Regina questions.

"I asked some of the staff earlier which trail is the best. They said this one has a view that makes up for the long, rocky trail, and they weren't lying." She looks out at the water, gripping the reigns and keeping Keith steady as he nibbles at the grass. "This is why people come to Hawaii. This is why everyone says it's so great." She chuckles. "This is why it's so damn expensive."

Regina smirks. "Yes, I believe it is." She falls quiet for a moment before swallowing hard. "Thank you, Emma." The blonde turns her head and looks at her, but dark brown eyes are trained on the horizon. "For everything. I was dreading coming here initially. I didn't want to be around my family. I didn't want to watch Robin and Zelena get married. I didn't want to be here at all. I really thought it would be miserable. I was counting on it, but you changed that." Finally, she looks over at Emma, and her expression is soft. "This has been without doubt the best time of my life, and it's because of you. So, thank you."

Emma smiles back at her. "Hey, I should be the one thanking you. You did bring me on a free trip to Hawaii, after all." Regina laughs quietly. "This has been just as great for me. I came here reluctantly at first. I didn't want to leave my life back home even for a couple of days. I didn't want to leave Henry." She smirks. "Honestly, the biggest reason of it all was that I didn't want to let you win. You, this infuriating woman I met at a bar after losing my collar. This woman who pissed me off. Who frustrated me. Who swept into my life like a force of nature and, from the very first words we spoke to each other, captivated me. And every second since then has left me... absolutely enraptured." She clears her throat. "Look, Regina, I know this has all been very fast. We haven't known each other for that long, and we aren't even technically together. But... I don't know. Something has changed. A lot of things have changed. I am not the same person I was in that bar that night. I don't feel the same. I haven't for a while now. The truth is, Regina, I-I don't want this to end when we get on that plane tomorrow. I don't want to say goodbye to you just because our contract or whatever has ended. I'd like to give this a chance to be something more. Something real."

For several, agonizing seconds, there is only silence as Emma stares down at the face of her horse and holds her breath. When those seconds become minutes, the stillness is finally broken.

Regina swallows and drags her voice out of her throat. "Emma... I think that we... I think that this has all become just too much like reality." Emma's face blanches, and she raises her head in shock. Regina's eyes are focused somewhere over head, never making full contact with her own. "A lot of things have happened, and perhaps we made a mistake pushing the boundaries of this... agreement."

"Agreement?" the blonde whispers.

"Yes, Emma. A simple agreement. That's what this is. That's all it has been from the very start. That's why there was a contract. Now, I think the best thing we can do right now is go back to the room and start packing. We have an early flight tomorrow. I can make out your check tonight and give it to you."

"I don't want your fucking money!" Emma spits out, her face screwed up in disgust. "That's... That's not... What the fuck, Regina? I'm so confused. Everything's been so great up until now, and you said you wanted to keep in contact. Y-You wanted to meet Henry. I thought..."

"Yes. I wanted to meet Henry. I told you before that I like children, and I was intrigued. He's a lovely boy, and I suppose I felt like maybe, because of his name, he might could help me through the grief for my father that I'm still struggling with. That maybe I could receive some closure. It was foolish and makes no sense looking back now, but I was... enchanted, I suppose. It was a mistake." She shakes her head. "We should've never allowed things to get physical between us. That's my fault-I should've had more self-control. It's made you confuse this with something it isn't."

"Oh, don't give me that goddamn bullshit! I know what meaningless sex is. I know what that feels like-this isn't that. And I'm not fucking confused. I've read into this relationship exactly what any normal person would. Because that's what it is-a relationship. A weird, fucked up one, but it's a relationship. We didn't just fuck. We talked. We talked about ourselves. We talked about Henry and your father. We talked about all kinds of things." She blinks back tears. "Shit, Regina, I told you things I've never told anyone. I know what I felt. This isn't just a goddamn agreement."

"Emma, I understand what you think you're feeling right now, but it isn't real. This-none of it is real."

"Don't tell me how I fucking feel, Regina. You can't dictate everything."

"What do I have to do, Emma?" The brunette stops her harshly. "What do I have to say? Do I have to be brutally honest with you? Will that help? Fine." Her eyes darken until they are a flat, angry brown, and her lips tighten into a narrow line. "There is nothing between us. Not for me. Were you fun to fuck? Yes. Have you made a trip that should've been dreadful enjoyable? Yes, I'll admit that. And maybe I did say things to you I wouldn't have otherwise. Maybe I did open up, but it was simply therapeutic. Nothing beyond that. When we leave here tomorrow morning, you'll get your money, and you'll go back to your life with Henry in Boston while I return to mine in Storybrooke. If you've allowed yourself to think anything more than that, it's your own fault."

Emma blows out a breath in disbelief, sucking at her teeth, before her eyes flash up to the other woman. She couldn't have hidden the pain and resentment in those wet eyes if she tried. "Fuck off, Regina. Therapeutic? I'm not your goddamn therapist. I guess this is my fault, though. Letting myself believe that someone- _anyone_ could actually want me when all my experience points to the contrary. No one has ever wanted me. Not my parents. Not the guy who knocked me up. Especially not you." She shakes her head with a bitter laugh. "Once an orphan, always an orphan."

Regina's lips pull down. "Emma, I-"

But the blonde is gone in a flash. Commanding her horse with more control than she thinks possible, she turns it on a dime and gallops back down the trail, hoping the pounding of his hooves drowns out the sound of her sobbing.

Part of Regina wants to go after her. A big part wants to chase her down and tell her how sorry she is. How she didn't mean it. How this, this pushing away, this fighting against what she wants, is just her way. Because Regina isn't meant to be happy. Regina isn't meant to love. She's lost enough to know that. It's the only reason for her to have lost all the people she loved, the people she believed she could love. Fate has decided that she doesn't get the happy ending every person deserves. To guard herself from the pain of loss, she must push away the potential for love, the very idea of it. Because it hurts too much to hope for what she will never have.

After Regina returns Zephyr to the stables, she makes her way back to the resort but doesn't go up to the room. Something tells her that Emma must be up there, and she decides that they both need space to think and breathe. It's time for dinner, and so she goes to the restaurant and dines alone. She orders a bottle of wine just for herself because she knows she'll need it before she goes back up to that room with its one bed and its walls coated with memories.

Sitting back and waiting for her meal, Regina deliberates over the glass of wine that the server poured for her before grabbing the bottle and filling the glass up to the brink. With her jaw clenched, she takes a big drink of the especially dry Pinot Noir-because it is not an evening for anything sweet.

"Rough day?" She looks up and finds her mother sitting across from her at the table, hands clasped in her lap primly.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, great. This is all I need. A visit from Mommy Dearest." She scoffs, bringing her glass back to her lips. "As if I haven't had enough shit dumped on me already."

"It has been a rough day, then." Cora raises an eyebrow at her before pouring herself a glass of wine. "Care to talk about it?"

"No, I don't," Regina says. "I'd rather not talk about it with anyone but especially not you. I'd much rather sit here, drink my wine, and have my dinner in peace. So, if you don't mind..."

"It's about Emma, isn't it?" her mother concludes, and Regina's eyes widen when she looks back at her. "I saw her earlier coming through the lobby. She looked very upset. Like she'd been crying." Regina swallows dryly, and Cora sighs. "What did you do?"

"Why do you just assume that I did something?"

"Because I can see the guilt in your eyes, and because I know you, Regina. I'm your mother, and I know you better than you know yourself. What happened?"

Regina taps her fingers absentmindedly on the tabletop. "Nothing happened. Couples argue. They get into fights. It's perfectly normal."

"Yes, but it isn't healthy for them to avoid each other after a fight. You should talk through those things."

Regina snorts. "Really? You're giving me advice on how to save a relationship? Whatever happened to 'love is weakness,' hm? Isn't that your motto? What's changed your mind now?"

Cora pauses, her lips pursed. "Your father." Regina frowns behind her glass. "His passing changed a lot of things for me. I realized that, for the majority of our marriage, I took him for granted. Took for granted that he would always be there. I know that all you can remember of our marriage was the fighting, but there was a time in the beginning where it was much different. We were young and in love, and we believed that the world couldn't touch us. That nothing could pop our little bubble of happiness. But life has a way of intruding on those perfect moments. It tells us that it can't be simple. We can't be this happy, not forever. Love can't be easy. It can't be for us. We don't deserve it."

Regina's lips tremble. "How... How do you...?"

"I told you," Cora says with a thin smile. "I know you, Regina. You've always had a way of making life harder than it needs to be, and you've been convincing yourself you don't deserve to be in love since Daniel." Her grip on the glass tightened as did the muscle in her jaw. "Heartbreak is never easy, and it always leaves scars. You have to decide if you want bear those scars alone for the rest of your life or if you want to let them heal." Her eyes soften. "Or let someone help you heal them."

"Why are you telling me this?" Regina forces out, her voice thick and trembling.

"Because I love you." A wet, choked sound grinds out of Regina's throat. She has never heard her mother say that to her before. At least not like that. Not sincerely. "I love you very much, just as I love your sister, and all I want is for the two of you to find happiness in life. Why do you think I haven't put up a fight over Zelena calling off the wedding? Do you really think the old me would've handled her out-of-wedlock pregnancy well? Before your father's death, I would've shoved her into that marriage just to keep the family from being disgraced. But I know that she doesn't love him, and he doesn't love her. I know she was never happy with him, just like you never were. And I'd rather have all my stiff-necked, high-society associates gossip behind my back about how my oldest daughter got knocked up and my youngest is gay than condemn either of you to a life without love or happiness. I want you to be who you are. And honestly, darling, I've lost much too much in my life to propriety to keep up with the Jonses any longer. I'm tired of it. I'm very fucking tired." Regina's eyes widen and laughs in surprise at her mother's obscenity. Never before had she ever heard the always proper Cora Mills use a curse word, especially not that one. And Cora, seemingly surprised as well, joins her laughter. "Oh, that felt nice. What a release. Why haven't I said that word before? It's my new favorite one."

Regina smiles and wipes at the corners of her eyes before her face falls again. "Emma, um, she's not really a massage therapist. She wasn't trained by monks or whatever the hell we said. S-She's not even really my girlfriend." She sucks in a deep breath. "We made it all up. I hired her to come this weekend with me so I wouldn't have to be alone." She shakes her head with a humorless chuckle. "I wrote up a fucking contract and everything."

Cora laughs. "Yes, that sounds like you, my dear. So, tell me then: who is Emma Swan really?"

She hesitates, arms folded in front of her on the table. "Emma is a bail bondsman." She smirks to herself. "Person. Bail bonds-person. We met at a bar after she lost one of her marks. She is from Boston-that much wasn't a lie. She's an orphan. Her parents abandoned her when she was a newborn." She smiles softly. "She's a mother. Her son's name is Henry. _Henry_ , Mother. What are the odds of that? He's such a beautiful little boy-totally perfect. I've only spoke to him rather briefly on the phone, but I know he's amazing. He has to be, doesn't he? Because he's Emma's, and Emma is... she's fantastic." She lets out a quivering breath. "I've never met anyone like her before. She has such a big, warm heart. I've never known anyone with a soul so kind and sweet before. She makes me laugh like nobody else can, and with her, the world, as dark as I know it is, looks brighter. It's like everywhere else is pitch black night, and there are bad people and bad things. But then Emma comes in, and she's the entire sun. She lights up a whole solar system, opens up an entire galaxy to me that I never knew existed. I don't know how she's done it, but in the short time we've known one another she has dispelled so much darkness from my heart and my life. She's changed everything, and I know that. I love that. I love... I love her." She freezes, staring down at the table. "I love her." Her eyes flash up at her smiling mother. "Oh my God. I love her."

"Glad you've finally come to the realization," Cora says.

"But how is that even possible? I've known her for... not even a whole week. How did I fall in love with someone in a matter of days?"

"You think love has a timestamp on it, dear?" Cora smirks. "Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Regina gives her an exasperated look. "Cliched, yes, but why is it so unbelievable for you? Why is it so hard for you to believe that one person can be enough to change life as you know it forever? You've experienced it, after all." Regina's hands shake, and Cora leans closer. "So, answer me this, Regina. Is Emma Swan enough for you to overcome your fears? Is she enough to make you happy?"

Regina doesn't even hesitate. "Yes. Yes, she is. She is enough. She's more than enough. She's what I didn't even know I needed. She's more than I deserve and everything I want. She's the love of my life, and I... I said those horrible things to her. I told her that she meant nothing to me. I told her it was just a contract. I drove her away because I was afraid when all she wanted was to be with me." She stands to her feet. "I've got to apologize to her. She has to know how I really feel." She starts to turn but looks back down at Cora. "Thank you, Mother. Thank you so much for being here for me."

"I only wish I would've done so when you were younger," she says. "Go, Regina. Don't waste anymore time."

Regina turns, and she runs. She sprints out of the restaurant and through the lobby, and she doesn't care how many people stare at her. She doesn't take the elevator-that would take much too long. She runs as fast as her legs will push her up each and every flight of stairs, and she doesn't stop. With her breath puffing out heavily and her heart drilling against her sternum, she races down the hallway until she reaches the door to their room. And then, she finally stops. Her palm rests against the wood, and she exhales. She closes her eyes a moment before steeling her nerves. Then, she pushes her hair back, and she struggles to smooth the wrinkles from her clothes, hoping and praying to any being that will listen that her makeup isn't running. Then, her hand grips the door knob while she slides the key card. The door clicks, and the green light flashes. And then, she opens the door.

"Emma, I'm so-"

Her voices ricochets around the silence of the room. The empty room. She looks around. Checks the bathroom before she moves into the bedroom. And it isn't until then that she realizes Emma's bag is gone from its spot at the foot of the bed. All her things are gone, and the room is so dark and so cold. Regina's sternum constricts.

"Emma?"

Nothing but the echo of her own voice replies.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey, guys. Remember when a bunch of you were like "I love how happy they are together and shit." Yeah. Hold onto that now and try not to hate me. ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Okay. So, there's good news, and there's bad news. Good news is I'm uploading two chapters today. Bad news is things between our favorite ladies are going to get worse before they get better. Sorry. Really am. Don't blame me. Blame the muses (she types sarcastically). Nah, that's just a cop-out. You should probably just blame me. Keep the reviews coming-I love them! And I know you all probably don't see it, but the reactions to yesterday's chapter have me rolling. ;) Don't worry, though. This is not a doom-and-gloom story. I don't do sad endings._

* * *

Emma sits on the plane, hugging her legs to her chest with her forehead pressed to her knees. Beside her, an elderly woman with white hair and the smell of mothballs lingering on her snores loudly as drool dribbles down her chin. She is much too close to Emma and had claimed the arm rest between them immediately. After the last four days, Emma had almost forgotten what it was like to fly coach. Everything feels smaller. More cramped. There is more turbulence-or maybe that is just her imagination. This flight had been a cheap one, the only one she could get on such short notice, and she hopes and prays that it is decent enough to get her back home in one piece.

She thinks of her flight coming to Hawaii. How much more pleasant it had been. Not just because she had been in business class. She didn't really care about the champagne or the luxury, although it had been a nice distraction from her anxiety. No, what made that flight so wonderful was the company. It was the dark enigma of a woman who had sat beside her. It was Regina who had made that entire weekend so special for Emma. They could've been anywhere in the world-they could've gone to a shit hole of a city together, and Emma knows she still would've had the time of her life because she was with Regina. Even before they had gotten friendly, Emma had adored her. She lived for her snarky comebacks, her wit, and their banter. She loved it. And then she'd seen Regina smile genuinely. She'd heard her real laugh. That is when she thinks she probably fell in love with her.

A bout of turbulence rocks the plane, and Emma grips her legs tighter, swallowing a groan.

Of course, none of that matters now. None of what she feels for Regina is important anymore. Regina doesn't care about her. She barely even likes her, much less loves her. She tolerated her the entire trip, relying on her to distract her from her problems for four days. She used Emma-but how can she feel bad about that? Emma knew what it was from the beginning. She had signed a fucking contract, hadn't she? She'd assumed a fake identity and went along with a cover story-hell, even added to it. She had done all of that, knowing it was all just a business transaction. And then she'd fallen in love with the woman anyway.

Fucking idiot. That's what she is. A goddamn, fucking idiot. How could she be so stupid? How could she let herself feel those things when she knew there was an expiration date on her time with Regina? And how the fuck could she convince herself that maybe Regina felt the same way about her? It is the dumbest thing she has ever done. Regina comes from an established, well-off family. She is the mayor of what Emma is sure is a postcard town in Maine. She is the embodiment of grace and elegance and class. And what is Emma? A loser who runs around catching slime balls for a quick buck. An orphan whose parents knew wouldn't be anything special the second she was born, so they tossed her on the side of the goddamn road. A fool who let herself believe that somebody might think of her as more than those things, as more than her circumstances, and might even care for her.

Yeah. She's an idiot.

Lifting her head, Emma stares out the window at a pale gray sky and wonders not for the first time what Regina Mills is doing right now.

* * *

"Yes, I need an immediate flight for Boston from Maui. Well, make it happen! I'll pay whatever fees you come up with. I'll fly coach. I'll sit in the goddamn storage compartment with the luggage. I don't care-just get me a flight!"

Regina paces the hotel room, phone glued to her ear and one arm crossed over her stomach. Her bags are all packed and waiting at the end of the bed. She's already informed the front desk she will be checking out early. Everything is ready for her to leave. If she can just get a damn flight from this insufferable travel agent.

"Look, ma'am, I need you to hear me loud and clear." Regina pinches her brow, struggling to remain level-headed. "I must get a flight today. Do you understand? It is imperative that I get off this rock immediately. I'd drive off it myself if I could, but I can't. I know there must be some way for you to get me a flight. No, I don't care if they're all booked! Find me one seat on one fucking plane headed for Boston. I will not calm down until you get me a goddamned-"

 _Click_. Regina groans and throws the phone on the bed. Well, that didn't work. What is she going to do? She has to get a flight. She has to find Emma immediately. It can't wait. She did this, and she has to fix it now.

"Bullshit!" Regina kicks her suitcase furiously.

"My, my, sis." She looks up and finds Zelena walking towards her. How that woman always managed to slither her way into places that should've locked her out would always astound Regina. "Violent, aren't we?"

"Zelena," Regina breathes, straightening her back. "I... I was just..."

"You were just trying to save your fake relationship," the redhead finishes for her, and Regina furrows her brow. "Mother told me. I came up to check on the two of you, but I can see that things aren't going so well."

"She's gone." Regina runs her fingers through her hair as moisture pricks at her eyes. "She left. No, she didn't leave. I drove her away. Because I'm a fucking coward."

"Well, what are you waiting on? You'd better hurry-the longer you're apart, the less inclined she'll be to listen to you."

"You think I don't know that? I've been trying to move my flight up to today, but apparently Emma's was the last plane on this whole fucking island." The tears pool behind her eyelids. "I don't know what to do."

"Take mine." Regina's eyes snap open, and she finds Zelena looking back at her blankly.

"W-What?"

"Take my flight. I booked one for this evening-you know, since I'm not getting married anymore. Take it."

"But... But I couldn't do that to you, Zelena."

"Do what to me? Give me another day here in paradise? Regina, take my ticket. I insist." She pulls the plane ticket and receipt from her purse and holds it out. "Now."

Regina steps forward hesitantly before looking back at her older sister. "Why are you doing this?"

Zelena shrugs. "We're family, and I like you and Emma together. It's more than obvious that you two are made for each other. Besides, I owe you, don't I?"

"I didn't mean like this, Zelena."

"Whatever. I'm doing it. Take the ticket and hurry up-it leaves in two hours. It's technically for New York, but you can negotiate that when you layover in L.A."

Regina takes the ticket and throws her arms around Zelena's neck as the tears break down her cheeks. "Thank you, Zelena. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, sis. Now, go. Get out of here and get your woman."

Grabbing her luggage, Regina sprints out of the suite with a renewed purpose in her chest.

* * *

Emma files towards the plane exit, taking a few seconds to make sure that her eyes and cheeks are dry after the severe crying session she had earlier in the lavatory. The stewardess smiles widely at her as she leaves.

"Thank you for flying with us. Have a wonderful day."

"Thanks," Emma mutters under her breath before making her way off the plane and headed for the airport terminal. It's packed with people searching for their loved ones, and Emma struggles to locate a familiar face through it all. She'd called August before she even boarded her flight to let him know she would be home that night, and he had said he'd be there to pick her up. After asking a slew of questions, of course. Which she didn't answer.

"Where are you?" Emma huffs, gripping her bags as she searches the sea of people.

"Ma!"

The small voice draws her attention as arms wrap around her waist. She looks down and sees Henry clinging to her, his face buried in her stomach. August walks out of the crowd from the direction Henry had just darted with a smile on his face.

"Henry," Emma sighs and kneels down. She gathers him into her arms as new tears fall down her face and kisses his forehead firmly. "Oh my God, I missed you, kid."

"I missed you, too, Ma," he tells her. "It's so good to see you." He looks around her, brow furrowed. "Where's Regina?"

Emma sucks in a sharp breath at the name that has possessed her every thought for... how long even? She has lost track of time. It feels like it's been forever. "She's not with me."

It's a vague answer, and Emma worries that her son's overly curious nature will prompt him to demand more. However, when Henry looks at his mother's stony expression, unrecognizable compared to her usual smile, he can see the hurt and pain and anger. He sees it swimming behind cool green, and he doesn't want to bring that up to the surface. So, he changes the subject like the intuitive boy he is.

"Did you get me anything?"

Emma chuckles dryly, grateful for the less difficult topic. "We can go through your souvenirs when we get home, kid." He grins, and she stands back up with his hand in hers. August can see straight through the thin smile she gives him, but he doesn't press her for answers. Instead, he just holds one arm open in an offer, and she immediately folds into it. Her face presses into his solid chest while he hugs her warmly.

"You okay?" he asks quietly.

She hesitates before looking up at him. "Not yet, but I will be." She has to be. For Henry. "Come on, guys. Let's go home. I am so beyond jet-lagged right now."

The three of them make their way out of the airport to the parking lot where August's car waits for them. He drives while Emma sits in the passenger's seat with her eyes closed, listening to Henry jabber about how his weekend was and responding with an "uh-huh" when needed. August glances over at her in concern throughout the entire ride. He knows Emma. He's known her since they were kids, and even with the time they fell out of touch, he still knows her better than perhaps anyone. This isn't normal behavior for her-especially not with Henry. Ordinarily, even jet-lagged, Emma would be totally absorbed in everything her son has to say, especially with the time they spent apart. She would smile and laugh and interact. Something had happened. He could tell when Emma had called to tell him she was coming home early. She didn't sound herself at all, but she'd evaded all his questions at the time. Something happened, and he has a feeling it has something to do with the intimidating brunette who Emma left with but mysteriously didn't return with. Emma hasn't mentioned anything about her, and August is far from giving up on finding out why.

When they get to the apartment, August helps Emma carry up her minimal amount of luggage, and they drop it all unceremoniously in the living room.

"Did you get me the things I wanted?" Henry questions eagerly.

Emma pushes her hair out of her tired face. "Well, I couldn't get it all unfortunately. Even in Hawaii, it's kind of hard to come by black sand and volcanic rock when you're staying at a resort. I did manage to find you the perfect shell, though." She digs around in her back pack until she finds the palm-sized orange shell. "I thought of you as soon as I saw it."

"Wow, it's so pretty," he says, holding it delicately in his hands and staring. "And not broken at all. I can never find unbroken shells when we go to Carson Beach. Ma, it's perfect."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get the rest of the things on your list," she says. "Although I did snag you these." She fishes out the stuffed sea turtle and beaded, shark-tooth necklace for him.

He grins widely. "Awesome! Thanks, Ma!" Grabbing the turtle in one hand, he throws the necklace on and puffs his chest out. "How's it look?"

"Bad ass, kid," Emma smiles at him, and he rushes off to the bathroom to get a look in the mirror. "Got you something, too, August. For helping me out and watching Henry." She holds out a coffee mug with a row of grinning tiki totem statues and a multi-colored Hawaiian-flower shirt she knows damn well he wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Gee thanks," he says, furrowing his brow at the bright shirt and goofy mug. Still, he smiles at the gifts because they are just so very Emma. "I was just saying how much I needed a hideous flower shirt and a coffee cup that smiles back at me."

"Ha-ha," Emma smiles. "Seriously, though, thank you, August. I really appreciate you watching Henry while I took care of this. You saved my ass."

"You know I'm always good to watch Henry. He's a great kid, but you already know that. So, how'd the trip go? Was the wedding as awful as you thought it would be?"

"The wedding didn't happen," Emma sighs as she moves to the fridge and grabs a couple of beers for them. August raises his eyebrows in surprise as she tosses one to him. "As it turns out, the bride and groom weren't very compatible. It's just a good thing they came to their senses before they got married-that would've been a disaster."

"So, that's why you left early?" he asks, and she nods. "That's the only reason you left early?"

Emma gives him a sharp look. "August, don't. I'm too tired for this conversation."

"I'm just saying it's a little weird. You came back early without that Regina woman, and you haven't been like yourself since you called. Every time I spoke to you before, you sounded really happy and excited. More than I've ever heard before. Then, you called to tell me you would be back early, and you sounded devastated. I mean, look at yourself, Em. You look like somebody reached into your chest and crushed your heart." His aqua blue eyes fill with concern. "I only nag because I love you, and I'm worried." She sniffles, her hands rubbing up and down her arms. "Whatever happened, you can tell me, Em."

"Nothing happened," she says in a thick voice that gives away all the emotions she has tried so hard to bury down. "She just... I don't even know what happened to tell you the truth, August. One second, she and I were great. We were getting along really, really well." The red-cheeked look she gives him is enough to explain what she means. "We were having a great time together, and it was so nice. We actually talked, y'know? We talked about things that really meant something. Personal stuff. You know how withdrawn I am about myself. My past." Boy, does he ever. In all the time he'd known her, August has only known her to disclose details of her past two people: himself, who already knew about it from their shared childhood, and Henry, who had asked her once before why he didn't have a father and grandparents. And she'd done that reluctantly. "But I told her. I told her because she... she made me feel like nobody has ever made me feel before, August. I mean that. It sounds corny, but I felt like when I was with her I could truly be myself-forget all my fears and expose myself in a way I never have before. I was still afraid of being hurt at first, but being with her felt like it was worth it. After a while, I wasn't scared anymore. I trusted her to hold my heart and not hurt it. Not leave me." Her face darkens. "And then she did it. She told me that it was all just an act, and she didn't feel for me like that." Tears brim in her eyes, and she looks directly at August in sorrow. "Why does this always happen to me, August? Why do the people I let myself love always leave me? Why aren't I good enough for anyone?"

"Emma, no." August scoops her up in a hug, and she cries into his chest. "Don't say that. You are good enough-it's everyone else who has the problems. Your parents gave you up because they were bad people. Not because of anything you did. They were selfish and cruel. That's why they did it. Neal left because he was an asshole who lied to you. And this Regina-she's just a fucking idiot." A tear-soaked laugh forces its way past Emma's lips, and August smiles as he strokes her hair. "There is nothing wrong with you, Emma. And when the right person comes along, they'll see how fantastic you are. Sometimes, we have to go through shit for a while before we meet our true love. It's okay, though. I for one think that it's the bad ones that prepare us for the right one."

"True love?" Emma scoffs up at him. "You really believe that crap?"

Smiling, he wipes her tears away with his thumbs. "I do. It may be cliche, but I think there's someone out there for all of us. Someone who is perfect for us. Maybe even someone who is made for us. You'll find her one day, Emma. She'll be perfect for you, and she'll be perfect for Henry. And then you'll have your family."

"I wish she'd hurry the hell up already," Emma mumbles, and August laughs.

"Me, too." He clears his throat a bit awkwardly. "Are you good, Em? I kind of have a thing in another hour, but I can cancel if you need me."

She arches her eyebrow at him, stepping back to give him a full, inquisitive gaze. "A thing?"

"Uh-huh..."

"As in a date?"

"Maybe."

"Hell yeah, August! Give me some!" He grins and high-fives her waiting palm. "Tell me about it. Who's the lucky person?"

He shrugs, his eyes rolling to the side as he chews on the inside of his cheek. "Nobody special."

Emma laughs. "Dude, you know I always know when you're lying. Try again, Pinocchio." He frowns at the nickname she'd given him when they were kids in the system together.

"Well... _his_ name is Killian." He gives her a nervous look as he reveals a side of his life that he'd never felt brave enough to tell anyone-not even her. "He, um, he's in the Navy, and he's stationed at Charlestown a few months. I met him at a bar the other week, and we talked a long time. I thought it was just a freak thing, but the other day I ran into him when I took Henry to Carson Beach. We started talking again, and he asked me out. I told him I couldn't, but then you called and said you'd be home early. So, I worked up the nerve to call him and reschedule for tonight." He waits nervously, his eyes skittering from his shoes to her uncertainly.

Emma, with a warm smile on her face, simply puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. "Congratulations, August. About time you put yourself back out there." He rolls his eyes but smiles all the same. "You'd better go now, or you'll be late."

"Thanks, Em." He hugs her tight before moving towards the door, trying and failing to contain his excitement. "Bye, Henry! See you later!" He looks back at Emma as he opens the door. "Talk to you soon, Em."

"You'd better," she beams. "I want to hear all about your sailor." He grins, cheeks flushing red, before he rushes out.

Emma's smile only lasts another second before she's staring down at the floor with a furrowed brow. Her conversation with August had distracted her from the aching loss in her chest, but with him gone, it returns full force. She can feel Regina's arms around her, a phantom pain that won't go away despite being cut off from the source. Her lips kiss a trail from Emma's shoulder up her neck to her jaw. The weight of the brunette presses her against the wall as teeth nip playfully at her lips. A tongue soothes the small bite left, and Emma gasps because she can fucking _feel_ it all.

And then a voice whispers so clearly in her ear, "There is nothing real between us, Emma. It's all just an agreement. If you've allowed yourself to think differently, it's your own fault."

Emma blinks at the sting those cruel words leave on her skin for the second time, and all the feelings disappear. The hands are gone. The lips. The warmth of Regina's presence vanishes like flowers under a fresh, brittle snow. Clenching her fists, Emma exhales to try and keep her trembling body under control. _Don't cry, Emma. Don't you fucking dare. She isn't worth anymore tears._

Apparently, her tear ducts think differently as they fill and overflow down her cheeks. Emma wishes she wasn't so weak. She wishes she could just get over it already. She is used to being abandoned. It hadn't hurt this bad whenever Neal left. She'd cried then out of fear for what she would do alone with a baby on the way. And even those tears hadn't lasted long. She had picked herself up from the floor where he'd left her and decided to rise to the challenge. To give her child the love and home she'd never had herself. After that, she had barely thought twice about the man who'd knocked her up and screwed her over. There were no more tears shed for Neal Cassidy. But for Regina Mills? For Regina Mills, she can't seem to fucking dry them up.

"Ma?"

A small gasp wrenches out of Emma's mouth when she raises her head and sees Henry standing in front of her, his face shadowed with concern.

"Ma, what's wrong?" he asks her uncertainly. "Why are you crying?"

"What? N-No, Henry, I'm..." She scrubs at the moisture on her cheeks until they are bright red from her hands and sighs, shoulders slumping. "It's nothing, Henry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just been a very long past few days, and I'm tired and a little emotional."

"Is it because of Regina?" he asks, and she frowns at him.

"What... Why would you think that?"

He shrugs. "Well, before, when you sounded so happy on the phone, you always talked about her. About whatever the two of you had done that day. And when we would video chat, you would always smile at each other and laugh. You guys seemed to really like each other. And then, the one time you called and sounded sad, you didn't mention her at all, and I couldn't hear her in the background. I figured it had something to do with her." He rubs the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry if she hurt you, Ma. She seemed nice."

Emma can't stop more tears from falling down her cheeks, and she struggles to speak through the pain clenching in her chest. "Henry... it's alright. I am upset about her, but I don't want you to worry about that, okay? I'll be fine-I just need a little while to get over it." She doesn't specify how long because she honestly doesn't know. A few days? Weeks? Months? A year? No amount of time seems enough for her to recover from the devastation that Regina Mills has caused her. "I'm so glad to be home with you again, Henry."

He walks to her and hugs her waist. "I'm glad you're home, too, Ma." She wraps her arms around him gingerly and kisses the top of his head. She has no idea how she ever survived before this beautiful little boy came into her life. Henry is and will always be her lifeline. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up! Hot cocoa before bed cures everything."

Emma laughs hoarsely down at his smiling face. "That sounds great, Henry. Let's do it."

The two curl up on the sofa together with cinnamon hot cocoa and watch movies together. Henry falls asleep against her within two hours, but Emma stays awake into the early morning hours. She carries him into his room and tucks him into bed, leaving him with a kiss on the forehead, before moving outside onto her fire escape. Wrapping her arms around herself against the frigid wind, she remembers the warmth she'd experienced just earlier that day and shivers. Despite the cold, though, she doesn't go back inside. She sits out in the rapidly dropping temperature, and she enjoys it because it hardens her. It dries the tears on her cheeks until they are only stinging red marks. The physical pain distracts her from the emotional, and she likes that. She needs it. Staring up at the sky, she catches sight of the blinking lights of an airplane heading for Logan International before exhaling a puff of vapor and moving back inside her apartment to go to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Emma decides to take Henry out for breakfast since she still feels the fatigue of the flight and doesn't want to cook. Of course, that isn't the only reason she's so exhausted, but she squelches those thoughts as best she can. She doesn't want to think about that. She wants to forget. She wants to focus on her kid, because she really has missed the hell out of the little squirt.

So, they go out to Henry's favorite restaurant for all-you-can-eat, sugar-stuffed pancakes with whipped cream and syrup and hot cocoa. Emma tries to busy herself with the food, hoping all the calories will consume her entirely, but she can't help but think in the back of her mind what a certain brunette would have to say about hers and Henry's breakfast.

 _Really, Miss Swan. This much sugar first thing in the morning? Are you trying to induce a coma?_ And then she would smile and steal a piece of her pancakes.

She bites down her tongue hard, drawing blood, so the stinging moisture in her eyes will have a reason to be there.

After breakfast, the mother and son walk through the Boston Public Garden together as they often have before and talk. Even though it is painful to relive, she informs him over a warm to-go cup of caffeinated fortitude of all the things she did on her trip. The beaches with their warm, crystal clear water. The tiny, colorful fishes she'd seen swimming around her feet. She tells him about Roland and how well he and Henry would've gotten along, and she tells him all about the resort. She does, however, steer clear of her horseback riding adventure because that wound is still far too fresh to bother with. They walk back home side-by-side and stop by Henry's favorite comic shop along the way. Emma buys him a few more of his favorite comics, and they read them together on a park bench. It is a perfect morning with her son, and Emma wishes she could enjoy it more fully. Even so, there is still a part of her that is consumed with pain. A part of her that refuses to forget the woman who brought her back to life just to kill her again in the end.

At noon, they stroll back to their apartment. Smiling at how he gripes over the complex's many stairs as he always does, Emma offers a piggy-back ride that he takes her up on, and she carries his small body on her back up the six flights gladly.

"I'm really glad you're home, Ma," Henry murmurs into her hair as she moves up the last few. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, kid," she smiles. "Hawaii might be paradise, but it's nothing without you there, too."

He grins. "Yeah, I know. I'm great."

Emma laughs as she kicks open the stairwell door to their floor. A laugh which dies immediately in her throat when she sees the figure leaned against their apartment door, eyes closed and cheeks wet with tears.

Her breath escapes her in three syllables. "Regina?"

Brown eyes snap open, and Regina stares at her, her back jumping up off the door as she straightens up.

"Emma," she says.

"Hi, Regina," Henry greets brightly, and Regina looks at him with a smile. He's even cuter than she remembers from when she saw him so briefly before. Small for his age, his brown hair is tousled on his head, and eyes caught somewhere between brown and green glimmer at her. The smile he gives her is so much like Emma's that it takes Regina's breath away.

"Hello again, Henry," she says back with a soft laugh. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Yeah, it is. Y'know, I know we've only talked on the phone before, but I feel like I already know you. Ma's told me a lot about you." Regina's eyes flicker down to Emma's red face, which is aimed towards the floor.

"I brought these for you, Henry." Regina reaches into her purse and retrieves two items. One is a corked bottle filled with pitch black sand. The other, she shakes from a purple, velvet, drawstring bag. A black rock that sparkles in the light, just small enough to fit in her palm, rolls out into her hand. Both had come from the gift shop at the airport, but he doesn't need to know that. "I believe those were on your souvenir list."

Henry's face lights up as he scrambles down from his mother's back to take the items. "Whoa! Look, Ma-black sand and a real volcanic rock! Just like I wanted."

"I see that, Henry." Again, Emma refuses to meet Regina's pleading gaze. "You'd better thank Regina and go inside and put all your new stuff in your room."

"But Regina's here and-"

"She won't be for long," Emma grits out. "Now, say thank you and goodbye, Henry."

He frowns and looks back to Regina with a pout on his face. "Thank you for the gifts, Regina. They're awesome."

"You're very welcome, Henry," Regina smiles at him, reaching out and running her fingers carefully through his hair. "Now, you'd better listen to your mother and get to bed. Goodbye."

"Bye." Emma unlocks the apartment door, and he trudges inside dutifully.

Regina looks at Emma in the hopes that she might at least garner the blonde's attention now. "Emma, I-"

Holding out a hand and donning a stern expression, Emma halts her. "Not yet. I'm going to talk to my kid a minute." Brushing past her, she walks inside without another word and lets the door close behind her. Regina stands uncertainly in the hallway, wondering if that was her dismissal or if Emma will return for her. She decides not to leave because damn it, she's just gotten off a ten-hour flight that she had fight to get in the first place, and she is going to say her piece if it kills her.

The door opens, and Emma glowers at her a moment before stepping aside and opening it up further. "Get in, but make it fast. You've got an hour, and then you're out."

Her tone is much colder than Regina has ever heard before, and she winces at it. Still, she knows it is merited. So, her hands clasped nervously in front of her, she steps inside the apartment and looks around. It is a nice place, though small, with an open concept kitchen-living-dining room. Down a hallway to her left she assumes are the bedrooms and bathrooms. Her stomach twists as she takes in the pictures on the wall of Emma and Henry together through the years, smiling like the beautiful little family they are. One catches her eye specifically. It is over the fireplace, which she approaches slowly, caught up in the picture. It is of Emma, but she isn't looking at the camera. Her hair is a mess of tangles, and her face is devoid of all makeup-but she is still as beautiful as ever to Regina. Maybe even more so. Lying in that hospital bed, she stares down at the red-faced baby in her arms with the softest smile, and her tired eyes are lit with love and fascination. Regina's lips curve upwards. She can tell that is the instant where Emma, in every sense of the word, really became a mother.

And yet there is a strange bittersweet feeling tugging at Regina's heart. As beautiful as the picture is, she knows that Emma is alone in that hospital room. She probably had a nurse take the photo. Or maybe her friend August had come in for a visit. But there is no second parent there to dote on the newborn with her. No one to help. No one to stroke her hair and tell her how much he looks like her or how wonderful she had been during the birth. No one to assure her that everything in that moment and all the moments to come is perfect.

Regina wants more than anything in the world to be that person.

"What are you doing here, Regina?"

The hard voice draws her attention back to the pleasant, and her smile falls away. She turns and faces a dead-eyed Emma who resembles nothing of the woman in the photograph or the woman who Regina had spent the last four days with. Her face is a stoic mask, her lips pulled down in stubborn defiance. Even so, Regina can see the signs of pain. She sees the red streaks on her cheeks that can only be left from tears. In those eyes that are a stormy gray that day, the pain is clear. The sorrow. The hurt. The betrayal.

Regina's throat closes as she opens her mouth and struggles to speak. "I... I-I came to... to apologize. For what I said before. That's not how I wanted to leave things between us."

Emma snorts. "You came all this way to apologize for telling me how you really feel? Don't bother, Regina. I don't need your sympathy, and I certainly don't need to hear you reject me again with sugar-coated words."

"Emma, you don't understand-"

"No, I understand perfectly." Her lips pull in a tight line. "You don't feel about me the way I do about you. I get it. To you, I was just a distraction and an escape." She rolls her eyes. "Therapy." Regina cringes at the word she can't even believe she had used. "And that's fine. Whatever. Sure, I mean, it fucking hurts like hell, but I'll get over it. I always manage to get through it somehow. I'm used to rejection at this point, and I don't need you to come here out of pity for me. I'm a grown woman with bigger worries than a little heartbreak."

"Please, Emma. Just let me explain myself. Those things I said-they weren't true. I don't feel that way. You're so much more than just an escape for me. The time I spent with you was the best of my life. I have never been happier than I was with you, and I didn't want to say goodbye to you after the weekend."

"You think I don't _fucking_ know that?" Emma hisses and stuns Regina. Her eyes glisten, and her hands tremble uncontrollably. "I heard you that night. When you took me up to the room after the rehearsal. I heard what you said. That we could keep seeing each other after the trip. That it didn't have to end." She tries to swallow the emotion rising in her throat, but it is impossible to choke it all down. "That's what made it hurt so goddamn much. Because I knew how you felt about me, but you still didn't see me as good enough to take a chance on. You still couldn't make yourself be with me, even when you knew it was what you wanted. I took a risk with you, Regina. I never lay myself on the line like that with people, but I did it with you because I thought it was worth it. I thought if I didn't I would spend the rest of my life regretting it, and I'm so tired of regretting things because I was too afraid to take a chance. I did that with you, though, and you threw it back in my face. I could've accepted it if I knew you actually felt that way, but you didn't. Even though you knew you wanted to be with me, you couldn't see me as worth the risk. And maybe it's because you don't know how to come to grips with your identity, or maybe it's just that you think you're too good for me. And you're probably right-you are too good for me. But you could've at least told me the truth. I think I deserved that much from you."

"You did," Regina says desperately. "You do. You deserve to hear the truth from me. Why I said what I did. You deserve that. Please, give me the chance to explain. I know I don't deserve it, but please, Emma. You told me before that we all get things we don't deserve, and I'm begging you to remember that now."

The blonde crosses her arms in front of her before exhaling. "Fine. I'm going to give you this one chance to tell me."

Regina sighs in relief. She hadn't even expected to get that much from Emma-she knows she wouldn't give the same kind of mercy if it was her. But Emma isn't her. She is so much more. Braver. Kinder. She's Emma, and that is someone Regina knows she can take this chance on.

"I didn't mean what I said at all, Emma. Not even a little bit. It wasn't just an agreement for me-it really never has been. Even from the very beginning, you were special. That's why I chose you in that bar. That's why I wanted you to come with me. I didn't understand why, but I wanted you with me so badly. I still don't understand it all, but, Emma, I didn't say those things because I thought I was too good for you. It's the exact opposite, actually." Emma furrows her brow in confusion, and Regina wrings her hands nervously. She hasn't spoken about Daniel to anyone in so many years. Never wanted to relive the pain. But she knows she can tell Emma. She has to. She wants to.

"When I was nineteen, I fell in love with a young man named Daniel. He was my riding instructor, and I loved him very much. He was soft-hearted and sweet and everything I thought I ever wanted. Of course, my mother didn't approve of the match, so we kept our relationship quiet." She smiles wistfully. "My father helped us sneak around behind Mother's back to see each other. We were going to run away together and get married." Her face falls as a tear slips down her cheek. "But then... we were out riding together one day. Daniel was on a new horse at the stables-he was trying to break it." She sniffs. "He should've known better than to take an unbroken horse out on a long ride on an advanced trail. I should've known better than to let him. The horse-it was startled by something. A snake or a mouse maybe, I don't know. It reared back and bucked Daniel off its back. It turned to run and then... it just trampled him. There was so much blood. His chest cavity was completely crushed. He couldn't even breathe." She shakes her head. "I didn't know what to do. He needed help, but I was so scared that if I left him he would die. I didn't want to look at him, but I couldn't bear to look away. We were so far out-no one was going to just wander upon us. I was scared and confused and in shock." She closes her eyes at the memory of the handsome young man, bloody and mangled beyond recognition, rasping for breath and barely conscious. "He died in my arms."

"Oh my God," Emma breathes, her own eyes glistening with tears she doesn't realize have formed.

Regina clears her throat uncomfortably. "That's the last person I ever really loved. It was too painful, and I knew I'd never feel for anyone what I felt for Daniel. Everyone after that, every meaningless fling, even Robin, was little more than a distraction. A substitute that paled in comparison to what I'd once had. After my father died as well, I began to believe that I wasn't meant to have love in my life. Everyone I was ever really close to died before my eyes, and I thought that was because I wasn't destined for happiness. For love. I put up a lot of walls to guard myself away from even the possibility. I told myself that it was better to feel empty the rest of my life than to feel the pain of loss again." She blinks and smiles softly at Emma. "And then you came along. You who I never saw coming. You who I never would've imagined I could feel so strongly for. You came into my life, and you broke those walls down. Not with sledgehammers and bulldozers like most tried to do. You did it with that smile and laugh. With kindness and goodness. With corny jokes that never fail to make me laugh. In the smallest of gestures that you probably didn't think anything of." She takes a step forward. "You did it when you told me about your parents. About Henry. You did it when you held me in your arms and made me feel like I could never be hurt again. You did it when you told me that I was the only person you wanted." A single tear tumbles down her cheek. "You did it when you took me horseback riding just because you know I liked it, even though you're terrified of horses. Emma, you are the most amazing, selfless, stubborn, infuriating person I've ever met in my life, and you're exactly what I've been so afraid of letting back in all these years. You rescued me when I was drowning in pain and sorrow and regret. You are my savior, Emma. You always have been. And I'm tired of being afraid. I'm tired of being alone. I want to be brave like you. I want to take the leap of faith with you." Reaching out, she takes Emma's hands in hers and inhales deeply. "I want to be with you, Emma. I don't want to say goodbye again." She smiles, and her eyes sparkle in a way that makes Emma's insides twist. "I love you, Emma."

"You... You what?" the blonde whispers in disbelief. "Say that again, please."

Regina smiles wider and cups the cheek of this beautiful woman before her. "I love you, Emma Swan. So much."

Emma closes her eyes as her tight throat swallows. "You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that, Regina. I've been in agony ever since we were on those horses on that cliff side. All I've wanted is to hear you say what you just did."

Regina frowns slightly. "So, why do I feel like there is a 'but' in this sentence?"

Emma looks at her sadly, her arms wrapping protectively around her stomach. "But that's just the point, Regina. I've been a mess. I haven't been able to stop crying. I've barely been emotionally and mentally present at all since I got back to Henry. And that... that's because of what you said before. I know you didn't mean to, but you crushed me when you did that. It was like ripping my heart straight out of my chest, and I've been a ghost because of it." She chews on her lower lip. "I'm a mother, Regina. I have an ten-year-old son. That stuff can't happen to me. I have responsibilities, and if I'm going to have someone in my life, they've got to be consistent. For me and him. I can't have someone in my life who's half in and half out. Because if I do, I'm not the only one who suffers. Henry deserves better than that. A relationship with me isn't some hot-and-heavy fling, Regina. If I'm with someone, they've got to be one hundred percent committed."

"And I am," Regina says. "I am totally committed to you and Henry. I know he and I haven't spent very much time together, but I love him already. I want this, Emma. I want you and Henry. A life with you both. The whole package. I want us to be a family."

Emma nearly buckles at the word, because, my God, that is all she has ever wanted. A family that is just for her. She and Henry have always been happy together, but they both know a piece was always missing from the puzzle. And she knows Regina is the only person who could possibly complete them.

But she still fucking decimated Emma with her words only a day before, and she has to be sure that this is real.

"If that's what you really want," Emma states in a voice that cracks under the pressure of her words, "then you won't mind waiting a little longer." Regina's brows come together in a puzzled look. "I want this, too, Regina. I really do, but I have to be sure. For Henry's sake and mine, too. Because I can't handle anymore pain like what you caused me before. I won't survive it. I just need some time to think all this through. To come to a decision. Can you give me that?"

Regina is disappointed, but she is also still hopeful. Emma said she wants this. She still has a chance. And besides, after what Regina did to her, did she really expect this to be easy? No. Is it still worth it in the end? Absolutely. She would give Emma whatever she asked for. A little time is a small request in the grand scheme of it all. Regina is just impatient.

"Yes," Regina nods. "Of course. Take all the time you need, Emma. You have my number-call me when you come to a decision. I'll be back in Storybrooke, but if you call me, I swear to God, I'll be here in Boston in under an hour." Emma smiles weakly. "I will wait as long as you need, Emma. You're worth that and so much more. Whatever you choose, I want you to believe that as much as I do. You are worth so much more than you think, and you deserve the world. I love you, Emma." Leaning forward, she kisses her cheek, and Emma barely manages to choke down a sob at the feeling of those lips she has missed so terribly. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I..." Emma swallows, opening her eyes again as Regina walks to the door. "Goodbye, Regina."

And those two words hurt them both far more than they'll allow one another to see.

The door closes behind Regina, and Emma tugs her fingers through her hair anxiously. Her breathing is heavy and forced, and she feels like she might have a panic attack at any minute. Did Regina really just come in here and say those things to her? And did Emma really let her leave like that? God, it feels almost like a dream now that the phantom woman has swept out, sucking all the light and air from the room with her.

"Mom, what the hell?"

The voice jerks Emma's attention to the hallway where she finds Henry standing there, his eyes wide and irritated.

"Hey, watch your language, kid!"

"You'd say a whole lot worse if you were me right now." He plants his hands on his hips and glowers at her. And holy shit, she has to wonder if the kid has spent more time with Regina than she thought because he looks just like her then. "Why did you let her leave? She just told you she loves you."

"Henry, I'm not doing this right now."

"But Ma-"

"Henry. No. I don't have the energy for this conversation today. I'm exhausted and drained in every way possible, and I don't want to think about it right now. We can talk in the morning, alright? For now, please, just let it go."

He glares at her, crossing his arms, before blowing out an exaggerated breath. "Fine. Whatever. But we are going to talk about this tomorrow."

"Fine, Henry," she sighs. "We'll talk as much as you want then."

"First thing?" he questions.

She nods. "Yeah. First thing."

Apparently satisfied, he trots back to his bedroom. Emma shrinks, shoulders slumping. Her head is pounding, and her extremities feel like they are made of lead. She just needs to take a nap. Clear her head. So, she summons the strength to drag herself to her room and collapses on her bed. She thinks it won't take her long to fall asleep, but she is unpleasantly surprised by how foreign it feels for her to sleep alone. After what feels like an eternity of tossing and turning, her mind a windstorm of tangled thoughts, she finally falls asleep.

And she dreams of a house with a white picket fence in a small town in Maine. She dreams of Henry playing with a puppy in the front yard. She dreams of apple pie in the windowsill and nights spent anything but alone. More than anything, though, she dreams of Regina Mills.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry again, but it's necessary. I would've loved to have put them back together here, but it doesn't seem plausible to me. Not when Emma's already got a shit-ton of abandonment issues. She has some things to realize for herself first. Hopefully that sheds a little light on why Regina reacted the way she did before. Stay with me here, people. Currently, we've got two more chapters and an epilogue before this is over. Don't lose faith in me yet. ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

It takes Regina four-and-a-half hours to get back to Storybrooke. By the time she pulls into the garage of her home, it is well into the evening. Sighing and combing her fingers through her hair, she walks inside the house, dropping her keys off on the kitchen island. Still suffering the effects of jet lag, she finds that she isn't tired enough to go immediately to bed. So, instead, she moves into her study and pours herself a glass of cider from the crystal decanter. Swallowing the spicy and sweet concoction she prides herself in making, she leans against her desk and stares around the empty room. She listens to the silence ringing. Watches how only shadows occupy the space. It is the solitude that she once valued so highly. That she craved.

Now, she sees everything that is missing in this big house she has fortified like a castle. There is no light. No laughter reverberating down the halls. No footsteps pattering against the floorboards. No smiling faces to occupy the many rooms. There is no warmth in this house. There is no joy. There is no life here.

Goddamn it. She fucking hates it. She wants to burn the place down. She wants to rebuild it. She wants to fill it with the people she loves. She wants Henry to wander up and down the stairs. To read his comic books in one of the guest rooms upstairs. To watch cartoons on the sofa. She wants Emma to go for one of her morning jogs around the neighborhood and come back sweaty and sore but still just as energetic as ever by some miracle. She wants the three of them to eat together in the kitchen. To talk about their days over dinner. To build pillow forts in the den. To roast marshmallows over the fire pit on the back patio. When the sun sets, she wants to tuck Henry into his bed and kiss him goodnight. And then, when the house has fallen quiet with the night, she wants to sweep Emma Swan into her bedroom and make love to her for hours. Every single night for the rest of their lives.

Tears stream down Regina's cheeks, and when she slams her glass down on the desk, she can't even bring herself to care about the liquid that sloshes over onto her hand and the wood top. She thinks of the pain that flashed through Emma's eyes as soon as she'd seen her. How much she had clearly devastated her. She thinks of how conflicted the blonde had been, and she knows the damage Regina did to her is no small amount. She knows Emma, and she knows that there is very little the woman lets affect her like that. Emma doesn't cry. She doesn't get down into a rut that she can't dig herself out of on her own. She doesn't wallow, and she certainly doesn't get depressed. She is tough, and she wears an armor that makes her practically bulletproof.

Regina had apparently found the one weak spot in that armor, though, and she had left Emma in ruins. She had hurt her worse than perhaps anyone ever had. Looking back, she recalls how, even when talking about the hardest parts of her life, Emma never cried. Not about Henry's father. Not even about her parents and foster care. She didn't fall apart like that. She hates herself for what she's done. How she has broken the trust between them. She hates herself for hurting Emma, the woman she loves so much, and she swears that, if given the chance, she will spend the rest of her life making up for that. Whatever it takes, she will mend all the pain she has caused.

She just needs Emma to give her the chance. She knows she may never deserve it, but she will work as hard and long as it takes to earn a place in Emma's life.

* * *

Emma wakes the next morning to the smell of coffee. Very close coffee. In fact, it seems to be right under her nose. She can even feel the hot steam rising off of it. Furrowing her brow, she stirs from her side on the bed before slowly prying her eyes open. What she sees makes her shriek out and jump back.

Henry stands at the side of the bed, still in his pajamas, hair uncombed, with a big cup of coffee held out to her face.

"Henry, what the hell?" she gasps, sitting up and grasping her chest. Her heart feels as though it might beat straight up and out of her throat.

"Language," he reprimands.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Hey, I'm the parent here. If the situation calls for it, I'm allowed to swear. And you standing beside my bed at seven o'clock in the morning, watching me with that creepy smile calls for a little swearing. So, what the hell, Henry?"

"I made your morning cup of coffee," he tells her innocently. "With the Cinnamon Bun creamer like you like."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Emma accepts the cup her proffers. "Thanks. So, spill. What did you break?"

"Nothing," he says indignantly. "Can't I just bring my mom her coffee in the morning because I missed her?"

"You're a ten-year-old kid," Emma smiles. "No, you can't." Scooting over, she pats space on the mattress beside here. "Come here. Been too long since I've woken up with you." He scrambles up on the bed and nestles himself into her side, falling against the pillows. Wrapping an arm around him, Emma pulls the covers back over the two of them and plays with his Alfalfa-like hair while she sips her coffee. Which, she admits, is just the way she likes it. The kid pays attention, she'll give him that. "So, dude. What's up?"

"You said we could talk first thing in the morning about Regina," he states.

Emma's face falls. "You really weren't joking about the first thing, were you?" He shakes his head, and she sighs in resignation. "I was really hoping you'd forget about that whole thing overnight, but alright. Shoot."

"What did she do that hurt you so much?" he asks.

Emma hesitates. He really had to start off with the hardest questions first, didn't he? "Henry... it's complicated. I don't know if you'll know what I mean if I tell you. I don't even think I understand it all."

He gives her a serious look. "Try me."

She sighs. "Alright then. Regina and I... we grew really close over the weekend. Super close. I developed very strong feelings for her. Feelings like..." Emma struggles to find a comparison for him to better understand. "Feelings like Cyclops has for Jean Grey in your comics. You know what I mean?"

"You mean you love her," he says simply.

She frowns. "I-I never said love..."

He gives her an exasperated look. "Okay. Do you love being around her?" Emma nods. "Do you love talking to her all the time?" Again, she nods in the affirmative. "Do you want to kiss her a lot?"

Emma blushes but doesn't lie. "Yes."

Henry scrunches his nose. "Gross. But, Ma, that's love."

She smiles. "It's not that simple, Henry."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Her face falls. "Because it just isn't. There are more things to consider than what I want. I mean, our whole life is here in Boston. Regina lives hours away in Maine. If she and I were to start seriously dating, either she or we would have to relocate. And considering she's the mayor of her town, I don't think it's very realistic to expect her to move. We would have to uproot everything."

Henry shrugs his shoulders. "So? It's not like we have that much, and your job is pretty much universal-you can work from everywhere."

"What about you? What about school?"

"I could transfer schools."

"What about your friends?"

"I can make more."

She pinches her brow. "Henry, this is not that easy. If she and I were to get together, she would be a major part of both our lives. Do you get that?"

"Yeah," he answers. "I like her, Ma. She's cool, and she's really nice. I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Why are you so adamant about this?" she demands, her patience worn completely thin. "Why do you want me to be with her so badly?"

"Because I want you to be happy." It's so simple an answer that Emma nearly cries at it. He just doesn't get it. He doesn't get all that has happened. "Why are you so against it?"

"Because she lied to me!" Emma's voice cracks and splinters. "I told her how I felt about her, and she told me that I was wrong. That everything I felt was one-sided. That I had confused an act with reality."

"Yeah, but she apologized for that last night. She told you that she really does love you, and she wants all three of us to be a family together. Isn't that what you wanted?"

She runs her fingers through her hair. "Yes, Henry, it is, but she broke my heart. She can't change that."

"Maybe not, but she wants to. If you'd give her the chance, she wants to make up for that."

"Yeah, but..."

Henry smiles at her. "You're running out of excuses, Ma."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Since when did you get so insightful? What did August let you watch while I was gone anyway?"

"He really likes the Bachelor," Henry says. "If you don't open yourself up to love, Ma, you're going to end up with a lot of regret. Just like Arie."

"Wow, he is never babysitting you again," Emma laughs, hugging her son closer. "I just need time to think about it all, kid. To process everything. A lot has happened over the last few days, and, honestly, I'm exhausted. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah," he nods his head and leans against her. "I'm on your side a hundred percent whatever you choose, Ma. But, just so you know, I'm rooting for you to say yes."

Emma smiles softly at him. "Why is that?"

"Because I know you. I know when you're really happy and when you're faking it. Like, when I made it into the Spelling Bee that one time, you were only faking being happy because you didn't want to sit through the competition."

"Hey, I was super proud of you for qualifying for that," she says defensively. "That was a big deal. It was just... five rounds of kids spelling words. I wasn't happy when you got out after three rounds. I was just... relieved."

Henry grins. "Yeah, I know. You were basically skipping out of the auditorium." She smiles back at him. "What I'm saying is I know when you're really happy, Ma. And when you were with Regina, you were happier than you've ever been before." She frowns, swallowing hard. "You spend all your time trying to make me happy, and I just want that for you, too." Leaning up, he kisses her cheek. "I love you."

That said, he crawls out of the bed and heads out of her bedroom to make himself a bowl of cereal. Emma is left lying in her bed with a now cold cup of neglected coffee and much more to think about than she wants.

* * *

The next morning, Regina wakes up on her sofa, not her bed. She grimaces at her burgeoning migraine and sits up slowly to keep the nausea down as much as possible. That night, she had stayed up into the later hours of the morning drinking far more than she ever would regularly until she passed out on the couch. Her back and neck ache from it, and her mouth is dry with a disgusting taste in it. Shielding her eyes from the sunlight seeping in through the windows, she staggers to the kitchen. She pours out a glass of water and downs a couple of Aspirin in the hopes of heading off her hangover before it can set in with all its wrath. Knowing she needs breakfast as well to curb the consequences of her night of drinking, she fries herself an egg quickly and toasts a whole-grain bagel. With a cup of hot coffee, she sits at the dining table and eats slowly, fighting through every wave of nausea that hits her.

As she sits there, the only sounds to be heard are her fork clinking against her plate and the steady ticking of the clock on the wall in front of her. She thinks of the last breakfast she enjoyed. She and Emma had been together that morning. They'd had breakfast in bed, both still undressed from their previous activities, and Emma had playfully fed her the fruit and maple oatmeal.

 _"I don't know how you eat this stuff," Emma muses as she scoops out another spoonful of the oatmeal. "It's all clumpy and gray. Looks like it's already been eaten."_

 _Regina wraps her lips around the spoon, her eyes glimmering suggestively at Emma, who visibly and audibly gulps. "It's quite good, dear. Very healthy. I bet you'd like it if you tried it."_

 _"No way. That stuff looks like-"_

 _Regina quickly dips a finger in the bowl and smears a line of the warm oatmeal across Emma's collarbone, halting her words._

 _"Seriously?" Emma groans while Regina chuckles. "Very mature, Madame Mayor. I thought you were supposed to be the adult one here." She moves to reach for a Kleenex on the bedside table, but Regina pins her to the bed by leaning across her. Then, she angles her head down and licks the oatmeal away with one long, slow swipe of her tongue. When she raises her head, the corners of her lips curl upward in a devilish grin at Emma's wide eyes and open mouth. Then, Emma does exactly what Regina hoped she would all along. She throws the oatmeal aside and mauls her in the bed._

Sitting in her dining room, Regina almost smiles at the memory. But no, it is just too painful now. She hopes that isn't the last breakfast the two enjoy together. It can't be. Regina can't only have Emma in her memories. They are meant to make new memories together. To spend the rest of their lives together. She needs Emma, and, deep down, they both know Emma needs her. It isn't a question of whether Emma wants to be with her. It's a question of whether she can forgive and trust her again.

God, Regina hopes she can.

After she finishes her breakfast, Regina decides it is too quiet in that house to spend another moment there. So, even though she technically has the day off from work, she showers, dresses, and goes into the office to take her mind off things. No use in obsessing over Emma now. The choice isn't hers, and all she can do is wait for a phone call, as much as she hates it.

When she walks into the mayor's office, Regina is the picture of her old, professional self. She wears her favorite pants suit with a pair of heels that add an extra two inches to her height. Heels that no one knows actually kill her feet at the end of the day. No one but Emma. She grimaces as she heads up the stairs. _Stop it, Regina. Get a hold of yourself. Vacation's over. Stop acting like a lovesick fool._

Except she can't because she is.

Her secretary, a perpetually sunny young man in his early twenties named Michael Willis, looks up at her in surprise.

"Madame Mayor," he says, eyebrows raised in surprise. "You're coming into work today? I thought you wouldn't be coming back from your sister's wedding until today?"

"The wedding was cancelled," Regina replies vaguely. "I caught a flight yesterday. Now, I'm here."

Michael can tell immediately that his boss isn't in the best of moods and backs off. The man is nothing if not intuitive. "Of course. Good to have you back, Mayor Mills."

"Thank you, Michael. Any messages for me?"

The secretary hands over all the documents left for the mayor over the last four days, and Regina retires to her office with the stack of files in hand. Sitting down at her desk, she sighs over them. She knew that there would be a lot of work waiting for her upon her return, but this exceeds even her expectations. Well, it is for the best, she supposes. The busier she is, the less time she has to obsess over what Emma might be doing or thinking. So, with a quick sip of the coffee that Michael had the foresight to bring her, she resigns herself to pouring over the municipal paperwork and tries to forget about the blonde two hundred miles away holding her future in her hands.

Tries and fails.

She spends all day at the office and doesn't leave until well past sundown. Then, when there is nothing more for her to do at work, she drags herself back to the house she doesn't want to spend another lonely night in. Sighing, she walks up to the front door, holding her key out. She is shocked, however, when she finds the door unlocked, even though she is certain she locked it before leaving. Her heart leaps into her throat but not out of dread initially. It's hope that takes control of her body first, and she throws the door open and bolts inside.

"Emma?" she calls out, listening to her own voice reverberate through the cavernous hallway.

There is the sound of footsteps from the kitchen, and Regina holds her breath. The door is opened, flooding the dark foyer with light and...

Zelena pokes her head out. "Sorry to disappoint, sis, but it's just me."

Regina could cry from the crashing grief. God, she really must be going insane to have earnestly believed that Emma was the one in her home. Not only does the blonde have no idea where precisely she lives, she doesn't have a key to her house, and she doesn't know about the spare in the false rock by the flower pot. There is no way it could've been Emma, yet Regina had thrown herself inside believing that it could've been her. Nevermind that it could've been a burglar who would murder her on sight. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Zelena," she breathes, struggling to remain composed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if perhaps I could spend a few nights here with you?" she questions. "Not permanently, of course. Just until I can get a place of my own."

"A place of your own?" Regina repeats in confusion. "As in here in Storybrooke? You're leaving New York? Why?"

The redhead shrugs. "There's nothing there for me anymore. With Robin and I apart, I'm alone there. I wanted to be near my family when the baby is born, and the only other option was to move in with Mother. And that option includes a high likelihood matricide. I can't very well raise the baby from prison."

Regina smiles at her. "I see. Of course you can stay with me, Zelena. I'm happy to have you." And it's the truth. While her sister isn't her desired housemate, at least then she won't be alone in that house. "Stay as long as you need. I'm glad you're moving here to Storybrooke. I'm sure you'll love it-it's a lovely town."

Zelena arches an eyebrow at her. "You're still in mayor mode, sis." Her forehead wrinkles. "Have you been there all day long? Have you even eaten today?"

Regina waves her hand dismissively. "I haven't been hungry."

"Shut up and get in here. I've got chicken roasting in the oven." Regina looks at her incredulously. Zelena has never been much of a cook. She shrugs. "I got a craving, and I can't ignore those or this little bundle of joy will kick the shit out of me." Regina laughs, and the two sisters enter the kitchen together. She pours herself out a glass of wine and leans against the counter while Zelena snacks on a bag of pretzels she hunted out of the back of the pantry.

"So," she says between bites, "you thought it was Emma here? Does that mean you talked to her?"

Regina swallows a big gulp of wine before responding. "Yes, I did. I went to her as soon as my plane landed. We talked. I told her everything. About Daniel. How I feel about her. Everything."

"And?"

Brown eyes flicker with sorrow. "She needs time to think it all through."

"That makes sense," Zelena nods. "I mean, it's a lot to take in. So much has happened so fast between you two. She has a lot to consider."

"More than you think," Regina says back, and Zelena furrows her brow. "She's a mother. She has a ten-year-old little boy. Henry. She has to know that I'm really in this. That I'll be a permanent fixture in both their lives and not some passing presence."

"Well, that's unexpected," Zelena sighs. "I'd say she does need some time then. You've met her son?"

"Briefly, yes." She smiles. "He's wonderful. Smart and kind and funny just like her." She shakes her head. "She's raised him by herself from the very start, and she's done a remarkable job with him. It's astounding." Just another reason for her to admire Emma.

"And you want that?" Zelena questions. Regina's eyes snap up at her. "Like you said, you'd be a part of both Emma's and Henry's life. You won't just be getting her-you'll get her son as well. Are you sure you're up to that?"

Regina glares at her. "You think I'm not?"

Zelena smiles. "Oh, I know you are. I know without a doubt that you would be a great parent to any child. I just want to make sure you know it as well. You doubt yourself more than anyone I know, Regina, and you often let that doubt make your decisions for you. It has held you back before. Before you promise Emma that you're in this for life, you'd better make sure that you believe you can do it, too."

Regina grips the wine glass, and a stubbornly determined expression covers her face. "There are a lot of things I'm not certain of, Zelena, but the one thing I do know without a shadow of a doubt is that I love Emma Swan and her son. I want to be with them both. I want them as my family. I love them, and, if they give me the chance, I won't waste it. I am dedicated to them both. For the rest of my life."

Zelena smiles widely. "Good. I just wanted to hear you say it." She moves to the oven and checks the chicken. "Dinner's ready. You go set the table while I get this out."

"I will not be dictated to in my own home," Regina says before finally moving to gather two plates and utensils. "I'm doing this because I want to. Not because you told me to."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Zelena rolls her eyes dismissively as she slips an oven mitt over her hand. "Do it for whatever reason you want. I don't care so long as you do it."

Regina moves to set the table and chuckles a Zelena lets out a string of curse words from burning her finger on the dish. Yes. Even if this isn't the company she so desperately longed for, this house is much better with some life in it.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter will be the last official one-though I am currently writing up an epilogue to follow. I promise that the wait is almost over, and I hope that you'll all find it worth the wait. Like I said before, I don't do sad endings. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

It is seven days since Regina showed up at Emma's apartment, and the blonde is still torn on what to do. She walks around the quiet apartment uncertainly, unable to find anything to occupy her enough to stop pacing. Henry is at school, so that means the apartment is empty besides herself. She has already cleaned every square inch of the place at least twice, and the laundry has been washed, folded, and put away. She has showered already, dressed, and fixed her hair and makeup for the day. There is nothing left for her to do in that apartment. TV holds her attention for less than a minute. She tried reading, but she wound up stuck on the same sentence for an hour. Not even funny videos from the internet can occupy her mind.

Running her fingers through her hair, she dials a familiar number on her phone and holds it to her ear expectantly. Four loud, obnoxious rings slice into her ear drum before the call is answered.

"Lou's Bond Service, how can I help ya?" A woman greets in a thick Bostonian accent, her words clipped with boredom.

"Carol," Emma says. "Hey, it's Emma Swan. Is Lou there?"

"He's busy right now. Whaddaya want?" A pop of gum punctuates the question.

"I'm just looking for some work. Wanted to know if he's got anything for me."

"Sorry, Emma. All the cases have already been claimed."

"What?" Emma frowns. "Lou always keeps some work for me. There's not one case I can pick up?"

"Nothing, kid. That's what happens ya lose a mark _and_ drop off the radar for four days straight with no explanation."

"I told Lou I would be out of town for the weekend."

"Yeah. And he gave all his cases to his headhunters that were here. Look, I'm sorry, kid, but we got nothin' for you."

She pinches her brow. "Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do now? I've got rent to pay and a kid to look after."

"Dunno. Maybe pick up a few shifts bagging groceries at the market. We ain't a fuckin' charity house." With that, the receptionist hangs the phone up, leaving Emma to listen to the incessant dial tone.

"Fuck," Emma hisses, ending the call and glaring around the apartment. What now?

Because she can't stand to be in that too-still apartment a moment longer, Emma grabs her jacket and heads out for a small coffee shop a few blocks over that she has frequented ever since moving into that building. The owners know her by name, and she loves going there as an escape. The friendly faces and (sometimes free) coffee are a welcome distraction from whatever crises that are wreaking havoc on her life at the time. As soon as she turns the street corner and sees the sign for the Daily Grind Coffeehouse, she smiles in the hopes that the familiar atmosphere will help her forget about her current burdens.

However, as soon as she steps inside, her smile falls away. The fresh smell of coffee wafts in her face, but that is the only similarity between this place and the cafe she knows so well. The interior, which had been so warm and cozy before, has been redecorated in a much more clinical way with its solid white walls and blue and orange tables and chairs. Music that sounds like a dial-up computer rebooting plays at a far-too-high decibel. There are no friendly faces. Thomas and Pearl Emerson, the middle-aged couple who own the shop, are not waiting behind the counter with a friendly smile and hello. Instead, there are people whom Emma has never seen before. People who are far too busy scrolling through their phones to even notice her. The menu overhead reads out a bunch of coffee orders she can't even pronounce much less recognize. A man with a curled mustache, suspenders that serve no apparent purpose, and an ascot cap brushes by her with a muttered "excuse me." Emma furrows her brow and wonders if she has accidentally stepped into the Twilight Zone.

Slowly, she makes her way to the front counter as if in a dream. The girl behind the register doesn't look up at her.

"Um, excuse me?" Emma says, and the girls holds up a finger while her other hand continues to tap furiously on the screen. Emma rotates on the balls of her feet uncertainly. Finally, dark-lined eyes roll up at her, highly displeased.

"Welcome to the Daily Grind," she says in a practiced, monotone voice. "Would you like to try our double-espresso, white-mocha, non-fat macchiato with a sugar-free, caramel drizzle?"

Emma's face twists. "That sounds awful."

"Yeah, it pretty much is," the girl shrugs. "So, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering where the owners are?" Emma asks. "Thomas and Pearl Emerson?"

"Oh, you mean the old, wrinkly couple?" she says, and Emma frowns. "No, they sold this place, like, a week ago. We're under new management now."

"What?" Emma says. "That's... That's crazy."

"Yeah, great, right? This place was such a drag before. So, do you want some coffee or what?"

Emma steps back. "No, thanks. I'm good."

"Whatever, weirdo." The girl turns her attention back to her phone as Emma leaves the coffee shop in even more of a daze than she entered.

When she gets back home, she finds that Henry is already there after being dropped off by the school bus. His book bag sits on the floor beside the door as he rummages through the fridge for something to eat, just like he does everyday when he comes home from school. Hearing her enter, he pokes his head around the open fridge door and flashes her a smile.

"Hey, Ma," he greets. "I just got home from school. Where have you been? Hey, do we have anymore of those chocolate pudding cup things?"

Emma moves forward until she comes to the sofa where she drops down unceremoniously.

"Ma?" Henry looks at her with his brow furrowed. She sits on the couch, her arms limp at her sides, staring straight ahead at nothing he can see, with a puzzled look on her face. "Ma, are you okay?"

"There's nothing," she says in a shocked voice.

"Huh?" He sits down beside of her, growing more and more concerned by the second. He's never seen his mother like this before, and his mind is in a frenzy trying to think of what could've caused this change.

"There's nothing here in Boston for me anymore. I've spent the entire day trying to find something to keep me here. Keep me busy. I did everything I possibly could here, and I was done before lunch. I tried to pick up a job from Lou. Nothing. I even went down to the Daily Grind for coffee-and it isn't there anymore. I mean, it is, but it's not the same. Everything has changed. It's like everywhere I go is a little darker than it used to be. This place-this whole city doesn't feel like home anymore." She looks down at Henry wide-eyed. "I don't know what's going on."

He looks at her for a long moment and wonders could she really be this dense. "Hey, Ma. You remember the bedtime story you always tell me? The one about the Evil Queen and the Savior?"

She purses her lips. "Henry, I'm not in the mood to tell you that one again now."

"No, that's not what I mean," he shakes his head. "Do you remember how you always describe the Savior girl before she meets the Evil Queen?"

Emma knits her brow. "She was a drifter. Never belonged anywhere. Never felt whole."

"Yeah. And why does she go to the Evil Queen's town to begin with?"

"Because she wants to find a home, and she finds it there in the town."

"Yeah, she wants to find a home, but it isn't the town that she finds it in." His eyes are round with wisdom far beyond his years. "She finds it in the Evil Queen. That's how the curse really breaks: the Savior and the Queen find a home with each other. Home isn't a place, Ma. It's your family. The people you love and who love you. You used to tell me that all the time. When did you stop believing it yourself?"

His simple words knock the breath from Emma's lungs, and her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, God," she breathes. "Henry, what have I been waiting on? Why did I let her leave?"

He smiles. "I've been asking the same thing for the past week."

"What if she's changed her mind now? W-What if she doesn't want me anymore? What if I've waited too long now?"

"I seriously doubt that, Ma," he says. "We both heard her when she came here that night. She didn't sound like the kind of woman who would change her mind this quickly. But, if you're really that worried about it, I guess it's just a chance you're going to have to take." He takes her cell phone from the coffee table where it sits. "Call her."

Emma looks down at it. "No. That's not enough." He frowns as she stands. "Pack yourself a bag, Henry. We're going to Storybrooke-wherever the hell that is."

He grins, jumping to his feet. "Really?"

"Yes. Absolutely. She came here for me. I'm going there for her." She smiles. "Like you said, that's home."

"Awesome!" He pumps his arm. "We're going to get your True Love-this calls for an operation." He ponders for a moment, tapping his chin, before his face lights up. "Operation Swan Queen!"

She furrows her brow with an amused smile. "Swan Queen, kid?"

"Yeah. You're a Swan, and she's totally a Queen." Emma can't really disagree with him there. If she had to describe Regina in one word-which she couldn't because the woman is far too multifaceted-regal would definitely be on the list of contenders.

"Alright then. Operation Swan Queen is a go. Let's get ready, kid."

He throws his hands up in the air as he runs to his room excitedly. "Road trip!"

Thirty minutes later, Emma tosses hers and Henry's minimal amount of luggage into the backseat of her bright yellow Volkswagen Bug where it is parked on the curb in front of the apartment building. They've packed just enough for a few days because Emma doesn't want to jinx herself by being too optimistic. Henry bounces up on down in the passenger's seat, legs tucked under his body with his mother's phone in hand. When the bags are all loaded inside, Emma sits down in the driver's seat and starts the car, which rumbles to life as faithfully as always. She does love that car.

"Alright, kid," she says as she pulls off the curb and up to the traffic light. "What's the GPS say?"

"North on I-95," he relays. "It says with traffic, it is a five-hour drive."

Emma chews on her lip. "Hey, kid. You know it's wrong to break traffic laws, right?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"And you know speeding is super dangerous, and if I ever catch you doing it when you're older I'll kick your ass. Right?"

"Yeah. You say it all the time."

"Good. Now, I want you to remember all that as I get us to Storybrooke in four hours." The light turns green, and Emma throws the stick shift into gear before slamming her foot on the gas. The Bug jolts forward, letting out a sound caught somewhere between a roar and a hacking cough.

"Bad ass, Ma!" Henry grins, and Emma decides to let him get away with the profanity just this once. She's got more important things to think about at the moment. Like what the hell she is going to say to Regina when she sees her again after making her wait so long for an answers. She genuinely hopes that Henry is right, and Regina won't be angry with her. More than anything, she hopes that Regina still wants her. That she hasn't changed her mind or found someone else already. She prays to anything or anyone that might listen for this to work. It has to. Emma wasn't lying before. She really doesn't think she can survive another heartbreak at the hands of Regina Mills. She loves her far too much.

A somewhat scared smile inches across her lips at the thought. She'd known it deep down for a long time, but she'd never allow herself to even think the words. As usual, she was afraid of the hurt that could follow confessing it even to herself. But now she's not afraid. Well, that's not entirely true. She is afraid. She's terrified, actually. The difference is now she would rather risk the possible pain of another rejection than live the rest of her life as a lonely coward without a home. She has to face facts now.

And the fact is, she is madly, irredeemably, irrevocably in love with Regina. Now she just has to tell her that.


	14. Chapter 14

It is a hopelessly dark Friday that Regina has once again spent holed away in her office. All her meetings and appointments have been rescheduled for the next week because she is in no state to be around people. The anxiety and dread and desperation have reduced her to a practical zombie.

The glass of water shakes in her hands as she sits at her desk, hollow eyes trained on the unlit, shadowy fireplace. Outside, the sun is shedding its final rays as it sinks lower and lower in the sky. Seven days, and still she has heard no word from Emma. At this point, she has begun to lose hope that she will even hear from the blonde. Obviously, Emma isn't going to give her another chance, and Regina can't blame her for that. And, although it is uncharacteristically inconsiderate and cruel, she also can't blame Emma for not calling to tell her. After all Regina had said before, she can't imagine Emma would want to speak with her ever again, even if it is just to tell her that.

Regina doesn't cry. She hasn't since the fifth day. It isn't because she is over the pain or beyond tears. It's simply that, with all the tears she has shed over the past week, her tear ducts seem to have completely dried out. She doesn't have the moisture left in her eyes to spare. And somehow that hurts even worse than bawling her eyes out had.

There is a knock at the door, and she furrows her brow. It is well past office hours. Even Michael has gone home by this hour. Who could that be? Whoever it is, Regina doesn't want to speak with them, so she stays quiet.

Another knock, this time firmer.

Regina scowls in annoyance. "I'm not seeing anyone. It's past working hours-if you have business to take up with me, you can schedule an appointment for a later time."

Another knock.

"Are you deaf?" Regina snaps furiously, standing to her feet and leaning over the desk to glower at the door. "Leave me alone!"

The door is cracked open, and a mess of ginger tangles appears from behind it. Electric blue eyes peek at Regina with exaggerated caution.

"Is it safe to enter?" Zelena says. "You aren't going to set me on fire, are you?"

Regina rolls her eyes, falling back into her chair. "No promises." With a grin, Zelena steps inside. "What do you want? I'm working."

"I thought you said office hours were over," the redhead jeers as she steps further inside.

"They are," Regina growls. "I'm just... putting in some extra hours. It's a demanding job, you know."

"Clearly." Zelena looks pointedly at the glass on the desk in front of Regina that she'd only just polished off earlier. The amber liquid still pooled at the bottom makes Regina's cheeks flush in embarrassment. Zelena doesn't press the matter, though, offering up her signature snarky smile. "Come on then. You've worked long enough. Let's go get something to eat at that charming little diner in town. The little munchkin and I are craving onion rings." She places a loving hand on her stomach which is slowly beginning to grow with the baby inside it.

"I really don't want to go out to eat, Zelena," Regina sighs. "Can't we just go back home? I'll fix something for us."

"Can you fix onion rings?" her sister asks.

Regina scrunches her nose. "I would never prepare such garbage in my kitchen."

"Exactly what I thought. We're going out to eat." Regina frowns. "Come on, sis. I need the garbage. You need the social interaction. Let's go."

Huffing out an indignant breath, Regina stands reluctantly and collects her coat before moving for the door.

"Your baby is going to be addicted to junk food before it's even born if you keep eating so unhealthily," she chastises her older sister.

Zelena only grins at her. "At least we'll both be happy, though."

The two sisters walk to Granny's diner together. It is a nice early-Spring evening with just enough of a nip in the air to cut through the humidity but not enough to be unpleasant. The trees and flowers are recovering from the winter, opening their buds cautiously before deciding the climate is suitable for total exposure. The air feels damp and heavy from an earlier rain that day, carrying its salty tang off the sea's breeze.

"I've got some good news," Zelena tells her as they near the diner.

"What's that?" Regina asks, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I found myself a job," she beams, and Regina raises an eyebrow at her. "It's at that flower shop in town. Game of Thorns. I went in earlier today to buy myself something nice. Because I'm really quite a prize, and if no one else will treat me as such, I'll do it myself." Chucking, Regina rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I struck up a conversation with the owner, Belle. I mentioned that I was looking to settle down here in Storybrooke, and she said she had a job opening. She's on her own with the shop, and it's too much for her to handle on her own. She offered me the job right there on the spot, and I took it." She hums to herself. "I never would've accepted a position like that before, but she talked me into it. And it's not as if I can be very picky now, can I? She's very charming, that Belle. Pretty, too."

Regina smirks as they enter the diner side-by-side. "What is this? Is the Wicked Witch of the West smitten?"

Zelena glares at her. "Don't call me that. And I'm not smitten. I just find her... endearing."

The two sit down in a booth together, and Regina grins at her. "Uh-huh. Endearing. Watch yourself, dear. That's exactly what I said about Emma at first, too." And just like that, her entire expression falls. Just the mere mention of the blonde's name makes her spirits, the highest they had been in days, plummet and crash. Zelena sees her face darken, her eyes dim, and she watches her withdraw into herself.

"Regina," she sighs. "You can't keep this up. I still believe that Emma will take you back. I really do. But if she doesn't... you can't let this bring your entire world to an end. You can't keep going on like this."

"Like what?"

Zelena gives her a sad look. "You're existing, Regina. Not living. Just existing. Scraping by day-to-day. You're totally detached from everything. You wake up and go to work and come home. You're just going through the motions, and it isn't healthy." She frowns. "You told me that you would always be there for me and my baby. I'm telling you now Regina that I won't let you sulk your life away."

"I don't know what to do, Zelena," Regina whispers, staring at the top of the table. "I can't imagine my life without Emma now. I don't know how I'm supposed to move on from this. I don't think I can."

"Bullshit," Zelena says firmly, and Regina looks at her in surprise. "Come on now. You're Regina fucking Mills. I know you love Emma. I know you're afraid of what could happen if she says no to you. But that doesn't change who you are. And if Emma were here right now, she'd tell you to stop acting weak when you're the strongest woman either of us knows."

Regina snorts. "If Emma were here, she'd probably tell me to go fu-"

"I'm going to get a cheeseburger with fries!" The all-too familiar, cheery voice makes Regina freeze. Her eyes widen in shock and disbelief. It sounds just like him. But it can't be. It isn't possible.

Zelena's gives her a strange look. "What is it?"

A breathy chuckle makes the hairs on Regina's arms raise. "You're going to get a cheeseburger and fries and something green on the side, kid."

Zelena's eyes widen as well as she and Regina stare at each other.

"Fine, but then can I get a milkshake?"

"Let's see how many vegetables you eat. Then we'll discuss the possibilities of a milkshake in your future."

Both heads snap to the side, and Regina's heart leaps into her throat at the sight of long blonde curls and a red leather jacket.

"Holy shit," Zelena murmurs.

"You see her, too, right?" Regina gasps. "It's not just me? She's... She's really there?"

Zelena smiles at her. "Yeah, sis. Your girl's here for you. You'd better go get here."

"I don't know if I can breathe around her much less speak."

"Well, you'd better figure it out before someone else does. The waitress there is putting moves on her."

"Hi there!" A pretty, long-legged brunette dressed in a short plaid skirt and low cut shirt skips up Emma and Henry with bright green eyes and a big smile. "Never seen you two around here before." She grins at Henry. "Cute kid."

"Thanks," Emma smiles and ruffles his hair affectionately.

"Gets that from his mother, I see," the girl adds with a wink that startles Emma. "I'm Ruby Lucas."

"Hi, Ruby. This is Henry, and I'm-"

"Emma."

The blonde stiffens, her mouth open in a sentence left hanging. Slowly, she turns her head and finds Regina standing in front of a booth. A booth which Emma glances down and sees, of all people, Zelena sitting in.

"Regina," she says, "and Zelena. You're here. I didn't expect that."

"I was going to say the same to you," Regina says, and for a moment, the two women just stare at each other. It takes an insightful ten-year-old to break the silence.

"Hi, Regina!" he greets with a big grin.

The brunette looks down at him and smiles fondly. "Hi, Henry. Very good to see you."

"I know. I've missed you," he says and adds slyly, "Not as much as Ma has, though." Regina's eyes flicker back to Emma whose face is flushed bright pink.

She groans. "Henry. Kid. You're killing me."

"You're the one who apparently forgot how to talk as soon as you saw her," he says back, and Regina dips her chin to hide the smile. "I'm just trying to help."

"Lovely to see you again, Emma." Zelena stands beside Regina with a smile.

"You, too, Z," Emma says. "I assume you know all about mine and Regina's... previous agreement." The redhead nods, and Emma blushes again. "Um, this is Henry, my son. Henry, this is Zelena, Regina's sister."

"Ma told me about you," Henry nods. "She said you were super cool."

"Well, your mother is smarter than I originally gave her credit for," Zelena beams, and Emma rolls her eyes at the arrogance that she, admittedly, has missed. "Why don't you join me here while your mother and my sister talk? I've got an order of onion rings on the way as we speak."

"Sweet," Henry smiles. "Onions are vegetables, right, Ma?"

"Breaded and deep fried sort of takes the healthy part out of the equation, kid," she says before glancing nervously back at Regina. "But go ahead." He prances over to the booth and slides in beside Zelena. Judging by how the two immediately start whispering and giggling together, she assumes that they will make great friends. Which means she is in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Clearing her throat, Emma faces Regina and nods towards the door. "Can we step outside a second?"

"Of course," Regina nods and heads for the door. Emma opens it and holds it for her, earning a small smile and thank you from the brunette. Outside, Regina walks down the steps and halfway down the walkway. Fairy lights are strung from the roof of the diner around the bushes up to the archway at the entrance and light up the darkening evening around them. Regina stares up at the stars dotting the sky and, though she has never put much stock into those sorts of things, she prays that they are on her side tonight.

"This town really is beautiful," Emma says, and Regina inhales deeply before turning to face her. And as soon as she sees her, the air promptly leaves her lungs. Under the delicate glow of the lights, Emma, with her cascading locks of blonde hair and sea green eyes shimmering, looks like a princess. A beautiful princess in red leather and tight jeans. All Regina can do is stare. Commit every single detail of this magnificent woman to memory in case this is the last time she sees her.

Emma wrinkles her forehead at her, and the look only makes Regina fall even more in love with her. "Regina? Are you alright?"

She blinks and regains herself. "What? Sorry. I'm fine. What did you say?"

"I said this town is beautiful," Emma says. "When you described it to me before, I thought you just made it sound like a fairy tale because you're proud of where you live. In person, though, I can see you weren't exaggerating. Storybrooke is... breathtaking."

"You are," Regina says before she can stop herself.

And then Emma gives her that divine smile. The one where she looks like she sees all the stars above them in Regina, and the brunette wonders what she did in a past life to deserve that. Simple. She doesn't deserve it.

"Henry was right, y'know," Emma says softly. "I have missed you. So much. More than I even thought was possible."

"I-I missed you, too, Emma," Regina whispers.

For several seconds, they are both silent.

"I'm sorry." Both women blurt it out at once, and Emma laughs slightly.

"Sorry?" Regina repeats with a furrowed brow. "What are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong."

"I've been an idiot, Regina," Emma sighs, her head dropping in guilt and shame. "It wasn't fair of me to make you wait like this-"

"You had every right," Regina stops her. "After what I did, you are entitled to all the time in the world to think things between us over. I'm the one who ruined everything by saying those things to you. I lashed out at you because I was afraid of losing you."

"But I've been doing the same thing," Emma shakes her head, and Regina frowns in confusion. "All this time I've wasted-it's because I'm scared. I'm so terrified of feeling that way again. Of seeing you walk away from me and Henry. I have been rejected by everyone in my life. My parents before I could even talk. Every foster family I was ever put into, even the fucked up ones. Henry's father, Neal. I should be immune to it by now. And I am-from everyone else in the world. I can handle heartache, Regina. I can handle rejection. I just can't handle it from you." Tears fall freely from Emma's eyes, but she doesn't even notice them as she speaks. "Besides Henry, you are the only person on this planet who has the power to hurt me. You're the only one who is allowed to break my heart. You're the only person I have ever cared enough about to have that power over me, and for a girl who has been an orphan her entire life, that is the scariest thing I can imagine. Because I'm used to people throwing me away. I expect it." She clenches her hands into fists. "But I realized something today when I was back in Boston. I have no real job there. No friends other than August, who will get along fine without me as his neighbor. Hell, they even turned my favorite coffee shop into a fucking hipster breeding ground." Past the tears that were now freely falling from her eyes as well, Regina barks out a laugh. "I realized today that my home isn't in Boston. There's nothing to keep me there. My home is and will always be with Henry and with you." Regina's heart soars through her chest, and she hardly trusts her ears. "So, I am choosing to go against all my instincts. I'm choosing to fight those expectations. I'm choosing to believe you, Regina and let you have my heart." Her lips tremble with every word. "Because I love you, and the alternative is unbearable. I know I've kept you in the dark this past week, and I wish I hadn't. I'm sorry for that, and if you've changed your mind about me, I wouldn't blame you. I've been an ass, and I-"

"Emma." Regina says her voice with a smile on her face, and the blonde looks up from her nervous tangent. Regina takes a step closer to her. "I haven't changed my mind. I will never change my mind. There is not a force in this world or any other out there that could ever change my mind. I love you, Emma Swan. I love you, and I love Henry. I love you both more than I thought I was capable of, and I would love the honor and the privilege of spending the rest of my life with you as my family."

At that, Emma can't hold herself back any longer. She springs forward, her hands sinking into Regina's hair and pulling her closer. Their lips meld together, and both women sigh at the feeling that they've missed more than either could express. Regina wraps her arms around Emma, holding her as close as possible and swears to herself that she will never let go again.

When she feels something hard press against her collarbone, Emma looks down at Regina's chest curiously. There is a silver chain around Regina's neck, but whatever is on the end is concealed under her coat. When Emma raises her eyebrow inquiringly, Regina smiles and pulls the chain up. A gasp slips from Emma's mouth when she sees the black-and-purple seashell attached to the end of the chain.

"You kept it," she whispers.

"Of course," Regina says. "It may have reminded you of me, but this will always be a part of you for me. A reminder. A piece of you that I will always cherish. That I will always love."

With tears stinging her eyes, Emma locks their lips again, clinging to Regina tighter than before. She can't release her now. She can't even make herself loosen her hold, though she knows it's probably a bit uncomfortable for Regina. She can't help it, though, and Regina doesn't seem to be complaining as she holds her back nearly as tightly.

"I love you," Emma exhales into her mouth, and Regina moans at how sweet the words taste.

"I love you," she says back. "God, I missed you, Emma. Fuck dinner. I want you back at my house. Now."

Emma smiles. "Good because I didn't bother getting a room for me or Henry."

Regina raises an eyebrow at her with a smile. "Are you saying you need a place to stay?"

"Just for the night," Emma nods. "I can look tomorrow for someplace else. I don't want to intrude."

"You two are never an intrusion," Regina tells her and strokes her prominent cheeks. "Don't look for someplace else, Emma. Stay with me. Don't leave. I want you there." She kisses her lips sweetly. "I need you there."

"Well, if you're going to twist my arm over it," Emma sighs, and Regina nips her lip, eliciting a shriek that makes her grin. Emma begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" the brunette asks.

She shakes her head. "Nothing. It's just... we are such lesbian stereotypes. We've literally known each other for, like, two weeks, and now we're moving in together. And most of that time we were fake-dating."

Regina runs her thumb over Emma's bottom lip gently. "It was never fake, Emma. Not for me. From day one, you had me. You've always had me."

Emma glances over her shoulder and chuckles. "Looks like we have an audience, Madame Mayor." Regina turns and scowls at all the diner's occupents pressed against the front windows gawking at them. And, of course, at the center of them all are the ring leaders, Zelena and Henry. Grinning widely, they high-five each other.

"Those two are way too close already," Regina says. "She is not a good influence on him."

"Eh, I could argue that neither am I," Emma smiles. "Bet I can get them to look away."

"How's that?" Regina questions and gasps when Emma jerks her closer to her. She kisses her again, more passionately, and slips her tongue inside Regina's open mouth. Her hands slip down the brunette's delicious hips to her backside. And then, making sure the others can see, she squeezes Regina's ass. Hard.

"Fuck!" Regina squeaks, eyes snapping open in shock and arousal.

They can both hear Zelena and Henry's combined, " _Gross!_ " as the two move back to their booth in disgust. Emma and Regina laugh.

"Told you," Emma says and rests her forehead against Regina's. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Regina says. "Now, what do you say we go back inside and have our first ever family dinner?"

Emma smiles and gives her one more chaste kiss before intertwining their fingers. "I think that sounds like the best thing in the world." The two walk back inside, hand-in-hand, where everyone scrambles back to their tables and tries not to make their staring obvious to the women.

"That was disgusting, Ma," Henry grumbles as Emma and Regina sit down across from him and Zelena. "Now you definitely owe me a milkshake for all the trauma you just caused me. I'll need therapy for years."

"That's what you get for watching people through windows like a creep," she tells him, reaching across the table to flick his ear. He dodges it before looking at her with bright eyes.

"So, Operation Swan Queen was a success then?"

Emma grins while the other two women at the table look between the mother and son curiously. "Yeah, kid. Operation Swan Queen was a huge success." She slips her arm around Regina's shoulders lovingly, and the brunette leans into the contact with a contented sigh. "I really hope you were serious about being okay with moving."

"Are you kidding?" Henry says with a big grin. "I love Storybrooke! It's so much better than Boston. Everyone here is so friendly and nice. And I've already made a friend!"

"Who would that be?" Regina asks him.

"Um, hello?" Zelena says exasperatedly. "Me, obviously. We're thick as thieves, Henry and I. Isn't that right?"

"Totally," Henry nods before fist-bumping the redhead. "You guys should've known we'd get along-we are the ones who convinced you two to step up and get back together officially."

"Well, I'm glad you're settling in so well," Emma says. "I'll have to start job-hunting soon. I doubt Storybrooke's got much of a demand for bounty hunters, and I don't want to have to go all the way back to Boston all the time for work."

"Not happening," Regina orders. "I'll not have you driving six hours a day there and back. I won't allow you to risk your safety like that. As it happens, there is a rather high demand for deputies at the town's Sheriff station. With your previous law enforcement background, you're really overqualified. Besides, I hear if the mayor likes you, you can get any job you want around here." She smiles coyly.

Emma grins. "Oh? And does the mayor like me?"

Regina shrugs her shoulders. "Eh. She thinks you're alright."

"Har-har," Emma nudges her. "You already said you loved me. No take backs now."

Regina squeezes her hand. "I would never dream of it."

"Ugh, get a room," Zelena gags.

"Yeah, " Henry mimics. "Get a room."

"Henry!" Emma's eyes widen while the redhead chuckles darkly.

"Zelena." Regina shoots a warning look at her sister before looking apologetically to Emma. "I told you. Bad influence."

"I'm just joking, guys," Henry laughs. "I'm happy you two are together now. Ma, you've been alone for my entire life, and I've always wanted you to find someone who could make you smile and deserves you." He smiles at Regina, who returns the look and places her hand over his. "And Regina is that. I mean, it's gross seeing my mom be all gooey with someone, but it's gross in a good way." He looks between all three of them. "My family feels totally complete now. I like that."

Emma smiles. "Yeah. Me, too, kid." She plants a kiss on Regina's cheek. "I think we're finally home."


	15. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

"This place is amazing!"

Emma and Regina smile as they watch Henry gape around at the hotel suite.

"Yeah, it is really nice," Regina nods her head, looking around thoughtfully. "Much bigger than the one we stayed in before."

"Well, we couldn't very well just have a one bedroom place, could we?" Emma says softly, throwing in a cheeky wink which has the brunette grinning. "What do you want to do first, kid?"

"I can't wait to order room service!" he exclaims, and both women give him a surprised look. "Wait, no. That's not what I meant to say. I didn't really listen to the question-I was just excited about the fancy room." He rubs the back of his neck, cheeks flushed red. "I want to go to the beach first, I guess."

Regina chuckles at him. "Well, why don't you go ahead and get a head start with that? Your mother and I will unpack and settle in here before we join you."

"Sounds awesome." He scrambles into his room across the suite for that of his mothers and changes quickly into his favorite pair of board shorts and a T-shirt. Slipping on a pair of sandals, he starts for the door. "See you guys in a bit!"

"Hang on there, young man." He halts at the uncharacteristically stern voice of his blonde mother before turning to face her. She digs through a bag for a moment before tossing a bottle at him.

He grimaces down at it. "Ma, come on. I'll be fine."

"Sun's a lot hotter here than it is in Maine, kid," she informs him sharply. "This trip is too damn expensive for you to spend it miserable in bed popping Aspirins and lathering on Aloe." She smiles at him. "Use the sun block."

"She's right," Regina nods. "It's very easy to get burnt here, and I'd hate for you to spend the trip that you've been so looking forward to ill."

Henry sighs. "Fine. I'll put it on, I promise."

"You'll thank us later," Emma says. "Go on. Have some fun."

"See you out there, Moms!" He flees the suite before he can be stopped again and made to do anything else.

Regina smiles fondly. "Moms. I love it when he says that."

"Well, why wouldn't he?" Emma moves behind her and wraps her arms around her waist tenderly. "You're his other mom, after all." She kisses her cheek. "You made it very clear how much you loved him early on, and I already knew before we ever came to Storybrooke how crazy he is about you. Although, I'll admit that I was kind of surprised by just how quickly and easily he took to you. He used to be pretty shy around anyone but me. It took him a while to form the relationship he has with August. But with you it was like nothing at all." She grins. "Kind of like this was all meant to be, huh?"

"Yeah, it is," Regina smiles. "So... we have some time before we need to get back to Henry." Her hands slipped down to Emma's hips, pinning the blonde's front to her back.

Emma laughs softly. "Yeah, we do, and I agree wholeheartedly with how you seem to want to spend it. Let me run to the bathroom real quick, okay? And then I'm right back here with you."

Turning, Regina presses her lips to her girlfriend's earlobe, wetting the skin with her tongue. "Do hurry, dear."

Emma gulps. "Yes ma'am."

Regina smiles to herself as the blonde scurries off to the en suite bathroom of their room before stepping up to their bed. Moving the luggage off of it, she removes her earrings and slips her shoes off by the door, smiling contentedly to herself. The past year has been the happiest of her life, all thanks to Emma and Henry. After moving, they settled into life in Storybrooke with surprising ease. In the small town, Henry found it much easier to make friends than at his large school back in Boston, and he became something of a novelty towards the other kids in a town where no one knew ever arrived. Emma also found her place in the town easily, much to Regina's relief. Part of her had feared she wouldn't be able to acclimate to the domestic, small-town life. After all, most of her time before was spent drifting from city to city, though she had learned a bit about settling down when she had Henry. Still, the blonde was rootless most of her life, and she had never left the excitement and chaos of a large city before. Regina, though she tried to suppress such thoughts, had worried Storybrooke would bore Emma after long. That she would bore her.

That didn't happen, though. Taking a job as deputy to the sheriff, Emma had slipped into the lifestyle seamlessly and had even made friends with the other town inhabitants, something that Regina had never quite been able to do herself. Sure, she had one friend in Katherine Nolan, but it was still a tentative relationship. Regina didn't do friendship very well. She never had. But Emma, ever the social butterfly, had flourished in Storybrooke. She formed a friendship with Ruby Lucas fairly quickly, which Regina had not been thrilled with due to the waitress's scant wardrobe and habit of flirting shamelessly with any half-attractive pair of pants that walked by. Emma assured her that they were strictly friends, though, and Regina knew she could believe her. She didn't have to trust the waitress-she only needed to trust Emma, and she did. With her life.

Then, Emma had unfortunately warmed up to Henry's school teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard. Another tragedy in Regina's opinion. She'd always disliked the woman-she is far too much of a goody-two-shoes. Self-righteous and insufferable. And while Emma agrees that Mary Margaret-or M&M as she insists upon calling her-can be a stick-in-the-mud sometimes, she swears that the pixie-haired woman is one of the nicest people anyone could ask for, and she is a good friend.

The rest of the town came to adore Emma and Henry immediately as well, even Leroy the town drunk. And they had all likewise seen the change in their town's mayor as well since the arrival of the mother and son. Regina, loathed as she is to admit it, visibly softened towards the town she had once ran with an iron fist. She can't help it. She is happier than she ever let herself believe she could be, and that reflects in her mood and attitude, even towards the people she can't stand.

It is a simple and honest truth that Henry and Emma have brought light into her existence, and she has changed for the better because of it. She'd never be able to thank either of them properly for that.

As she leans against the wall of the room, she smiles to herself as she thinks on where she'd been just a few days before their trip. The jeweler had led her through the engagement diamonds and tried desperately to convince her to leave with one that afternoon, but she had declined. As much as she wants to take the next step in their relationship, Regina isn't quite sure yet that Emma is, having never been in that stable of a relationship before, and she doesn't want to push the blonde into anything. She knows that she can hold off until her girlfriend is ready to move forward, even if all she wants to do is call the woman who stole her heart long ago her wife.

The sound of Emma's voice through the bathroom door catches Regina's ear, and she furrows her brow curiously.

 _"Yeah, Ruby, I know... No, don't worry. I can handle it... I'm just waiting for the right moment... I'm not going to screw it up-Jesus, woman, have some faith... Okay, yeah. I'm a little nervous about talking to her about it, but, y'know, I'll manage... Yeah, I'll call you as soon as it's done... Stop it-you're making me even more nervous... Seriously, though, Rubes, thank you for everything. I appreciate it more than you can imagine... Uh-huh. Love you, too. Bye."_

The bathroom door opens, and Emma steps out to find Regina standing in the center of the room with her back facing her. Smiling, she moves up behind the brunette and wraps her arms around her.

"I'm ready now." She goes to kiss her but is halted by the clear tears on Regina's cheeks. "Oh my God, Regina! What's wrong? What happened?" She spins the woman around to face her, but Regina doesn't meet her gaze.

"How long?" she asks in a small voice.

Emma frowns. "What? Regina, what are you talking about? Why are you crying?"

Regina still refuses to look her in the eye. "How long has it been going on?"

"Babe, you're starting to scare me. Please, tell me what you're talking about."

Suddenly, Regina lifts her head, and brown eyes flash with so much anger and pain that it causes Emma to stumble backwards in shock. "How long have you been _fucking_ the waitress behind my back?"

Emma sputters. "W-What? Regina, I don't-"

"I heard you on the phone with her in there," Regina growls. "And don't think I haven't noticed that you've been distracted for the past month. Away from the house more often. Spiriting off for little trips out of town. I wanted to think it was nothing at all, but now I see what a fool I've been. What a fool you've made of me." She runs her fingers through her hair, shaking her head. "So, is that what this trip you planned so suddenly is all about? To tell me that you're leaving me for her." She curls her lip in disgust as more tears tumble from her eyes. "That you _love_ her."

Emma only stares at her in awe. "Regina... I... It's not like that at all."

"Really? Then what was that call about? What has she been doing that you appreciate so much? That's made you fall in love with her? Or do I even want to know?"

The blonde stands before her a moment before blowing out a heavy sigh. She turns her back on Regina and moves to a bag in the corner of the room, rummaging from it a moment.

"What are you doing?" Regina demands. "Emma, I'm speaking to you."

"I know. I just have to get something so you'll understand." Standing, she walks back to Regina with a paper in hand. "Here. Read it. Out loud, please"

"What is this?"

Emma simply smiles back at her. "A contract for a simple agreement."

Regina narrows her eyes. "Emma, I-"

"Regina, please. Just read it." The desperation is clear in her eyes, and Regina hesitantly looks down at the paper in her hands.

"'This document is presented to Regina Mills by Emma Swan to offer a mutually-beneficial agreement of commitment. If signed, Emma Swan swears to love Regina for the rest of their lives and stand by her always. She promises to be her best friend, shoulder to cry on, and even verbal punching bag when needed. She promises to hold her whenever is necessary and never allow her to feel unloved or unimportant. She can't promise that she won't mess up and be an idiot from time to time, but she does promise that she will always do all that she can to make up for those times. She promises that she will never leave her, and, wherever their life leads them, she promises to be a pillar of support and care. In return, Regina must swear to do the same, as well as one added condition. She must allow Emma to see her boobs whenever she so desires. For the rest of their lives.'"

Regina stands there, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. When she finally manages to pry her gaze up from the page, her breath is stolen away again. Emma kneels before, nervous smile in place, with an open, blue box held up. An emerald-cut black diamond glitters up at her, surrounded in a halo of smaller, white diamonds, inlaid on a silver band. Words surpass Regina as she blinks back tears and looks at last from the ring to Emma's shining green eyes.

"You gave me a contract once that started this whole relationship," the blonde says softly. "I thought it was only suiting that I give you one that will take us to the next step. I love you, Regina Mills. I have for so long, and I always will. I swear that to you. Now and forever, I'm yours. My devotion has no end or bounds. I will _always_ love you, and I would love the honor of spending the rest of our lives together. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

After several seconds of nerve-wracking silence, a choked sound wrenches its way out of Regina's mouth, and Emma worries that it isn't the answer she hopes for. But then Regina is nodding her head emphatically as she sobs "yes" over and over again with a smile on her face, and Emma grins widely. Taking Regina's hand, she slips the ring on her finger and kisses it before the brunette pulls her to her feet in a deep kiss, salty from both their tears.

"As far as the phone call you heard, it was about this," Emma tells her when they finally break apart, her arms locked around Regina's waist. "Ruby did some pre-law before she dropped out of college, so she helped me write up the contract. She also helped me with the ring. I knew I wanted a black diamond-they remind me of you so much-but I wasn't sure about what cut to get. She was a huge help in all this. I had it all planned out that I'd do it on the beach or over dinner or somewhere more romantic than our hotel bedroom." She smiles slyly. "Looks like I'm not the only good at screwing up plans."

"I'm so sorry for accusing you before," Regina says guiltily. "I was just... I was so hurt and scared of losing you... I didn't think."

Leaning forward, Emma kisses the tip of her nose delicately. "It's okay. I understand that the call may have been misleading. Ruby-I do love her but like a sister. I've never had any friends who were girls before, and she's the closest I think I've ever been to any friend. Even August." Reaching forward, she strokes Regina's cheek softly. "You don't have to ever worry about losing me, Regina. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you." Regina kisses her again, smiling widely. "I love you so very much."

Emma grins. "Henry's going to be so happy you said yes. He's been pushing me to ask since I showed him the ring."

"You told him about it?"

"Of course. I had to make sure he was alright with me marrying his mom." Regina rests her forehead against Emma's with a sigh. "He's been so excited about it. It's part of the reason he's looked forward to this trip so much. I had to swear him to secrecy so he wouldn't ask you for me." Regina laughs, and Emma hums with satisfaction. "God, I love that sound."

Regina kisses her again, draping her arms around Emma's neck and walking them backwards to the bed. "I believe we've still got some time before Henry will expect us down." Her eyes darken as she slides herself back onto the bed. "I would like to make love to my fiance now."

Emma's face lights up as a shiver travels down her spine. "Don't have to tell me twice." She throws herself onto the bed over Regina eagerly and hurries to unbutton her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Regina smiles as Emma practically rips her shirt open.

"Did you already forget the last condition in the contract?" Emma says with a grin before exposing her fiance's chest. "I wanna see 'em."

Laughing, Regina pulls her down into a kiss while Emma intertwines their hands, rubbing one finger over the new ring on her hand.

"Mm," the blonde says against Regina's lips and looks at the ring. "I could get used to feeling that."

"Me, too," Regina nods. "Forever."

Emma kisses her again. "Forever."

And for two women who have long ago trusted each other with their hearts, it really is a simple agreement to make.

* * *

 _A/N: So, there it is. The end. Thank you guys so much for following along and sending out your support and comments and encouragement. This story has been such a joy to write, and part of me is considering a sequel to pick up where this one leaves off. It'd be nice to write their wedding and a continuation of their lives together. Let me know if you'd like that. Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing. :)_


End file.
